Nuestra sinfonía de Amor
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Serena y Darién se conocen desde niños,ambos son huérfanos y ricos, pero sus tutores desean quedarse con su fortuna, y los separan, y pasaran muchos años para que ellos se vuelvan a reunir. Un sueño hecho realidad y el final llegó, gracias por su cariño
1. Prologo

**Nuestra****sintonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Summary****: **Serena y Darién se conocen desde niños, sin embargo una tragedia les acontece y ambos quedan huérfanos y ricos, pero sus tutores son seres sin escrúpulos y desean quedarse con la fortuna de ambos, y a base de intrigas los separan, y pasaran muchos años para que ellos se vuelvan a reunir.

**Prólogo**

Kenji Tsukino y Adriel Chiba eran muy amigos desde la más tierna infancia habían crecido juntos en el internado, pues sus padres eran prominentes hombres de negocios, Kenji era de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel y por supuesto usaba lentes. Adriel por su parte era un joven de cabellos claros y ojos color azul profundo.

Cuando ellos crecieron compraron terrenos en las afueras de la ciudad, ambos tenían haciendas grandes, hermosas y sobre todo vecinas, pues habían procurado que las casas de ambos estuvieran una cerca de la otra, llegó el día en que a ambos les llegó el amor y formaron cada uno su propia familia, Adriel se casó con Dina una jovencita de cabellos negros como la noche, muy alegre y Kenji se casó con Ikuko al igual que Dina tenía el cabello oscuro pero Ikuko tenía en su cabello destellos azules, ambas familias vivía muy felices, pronto llegó la noticia de que Dina estaba embarazada, por lo que el festejo de ambas familias era enorme, Adriel estaba feliz, pues uno de sus sueños era ser papá, y por supuesto se le estaba cumpliendo, y Kenji por supuesto compartía la felicidad de su amigo, por fin llegó el día esperado en que nació el primogénito de los Chiba, un niño muy guapo muy parecido al su padre sólo que había sacado el color de pelo de la madre, negro como la noche al que le pusieron por nombre Darién. El día del nacimiento del pequeño Darién fue un día de fiesta en casa de los Chiba, y aunque Adriel y Dina hubiesen deseado que Kenji e Ikuko fueran los padrinos de sus hijos, según las costumbres del lugar los padrinos debían ser el familiar más cercano y ese era el primo de Adriel: Albino Chiba, un hombre cruel y sobre todo envidioso de la fortuna y felicidad de su primo, pero lo disimulaba y ante todos se mostraba como persona amable, cariñosa y preocupada por la familia de su primo.

El día del bautismo del pequeño Darién Kenji e Ikuko le dieron la noticia a los Chiba de que Ikuko estaba esperando un bebé, y ambas familias esperaban que fuera una pequeña princesa, pues de esa manera sus hijos podrían enamorarse y casarse uniendo a las dos familias en una sola, ese era el sueño de ambos amigos, el poder ser una familia.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó el día en que iba a nacer el bebe de Ikuko, ambos amigos estaban en el hospital, Kenji se paseaba nervioso por los pasillos, y después de unos instantes apareció la enfermera avisándole que había sido padre de una preciosa niña, los amigos se abrazaron de felicidad, pues había grandes posibilidades de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad sólo faltaba que sus hijos se enamoraran, eso sí en caso de que no sucediera no iban a obligarlos, pues antes que nada deseaban la felicidad de sus hijos.

Pasó el tiempo y ambas familias seguían unidas, los niños se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, desvaneciendo las esperanzas de los padres para que ellos se enamoraran, más no las de Ikuko y Dina pues ellas habían notado que en los niños a pesar de su corta edad había una atracción que tal vez con el tiempo se pudiera convertir en amor.

Habían pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de Darién, y una tragedia se acercaba para la familia Chiba pues Albino tenía un plan para apoderarse de la fortuna de su primo Adriel, un plan que venía maquinando desde tiempo atrás junto con un cómplice, Pericles Tskuino, el hermano de Kenji y padrino de Serena, al igual que su esposa

- Como te decía Pericles, este plan es sencillo y nadie sospechará nada – decía Albino, al momento que tomaba su cerveza, pues ambos estaban en una cantina planeando cómo deshacerse de sus parientes para quedarse con su fortuna

- Y ¿si alguien llegara a sospechar? – preguntaba un poco inquieto Pericles

- Nadie sospechará nada, un accidente de carro, le puede ocurrir a cualquiera y de esa manera me deshago de su prima y de su "adorable familia" – después de eso Albino se rió con una risa maquiavélica que le ponía la sangre de gallina a cualquiera

- pero que ambas familias mueran en un accidente de tránsito no sería sospechoso – decía Pericles preocupado

- Ya te dije que no ocurrirán seguidos, pondremos uno o dos años de por medio, pero primero se irá mi primo

Días después Adriel tenía que presentarse a un compromiso de negocio, una cena baile en el que todos asistentes iban con su familia, al regreso en la bajada de una colina con curvas, los frenos no sirvieron y el auto se fue al barranco, sólo se salvo Darién debido a que su madre lo protegió

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la familia Chiba? – preguntó Kenji, muy angustiado al llegar al hospital

- Lamento informarle que el Señor y la Señora Chiba murieron, el único que se salvo fue su hijo, pero se encuentra muy delicado – le informaba el doctor, al escuchar la noticia Kenji se echó a llorar, pues su amigo del alma se había ido.

Paso el tiempo y las heridas del cuerpo Darién fueron sanando, más las de su alma todavía, el niño mientras se recuperaba fue a vivir a casa de los Tsukino, no hablaba con nadie, sólo se la pasaba triste con la mirada perdida, Serena por su parte lo observaba tristemente, pues a pesar de su corta edad comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sufriendo su amigo, un día en el que Darién se negó a bajar a comer, ella subió para verlo, ahí se encontraba él mirando por la ventana, ella se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó

- Darién, tú no vas a estar solo, ahora nosotros somos tu familia – se lo dijo con tal dulzura que el chico correspondió al abrazo de la niña y se echó a llorar, vertió todas las lagrimas que no había derramado desde que se enteró de la noticia de la muerte de sus padres

- Serena, los extraño tanto – decía entre sollozos, después de un momento el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos, se veían tan lindos juntos, poco después los padres de Serena los vieron y por supuesto los dejaron durmiendo juntos sabían que Serena lograría alegrar el corazón de Darién y fue cierto por que a partir de ese momento Darién mejoró notablemente en su estado de ánimo, él y Serena pasaban largas horas jugando.

Kenji sospechaba que el accidente donde había perdido la vida su amigo y su esposa había sido provocado, así pasaron cinco años Serena estaba por cumplir 14 años, ella y Darién se llevaban muy bien en ellos había empezado a surgir un gran amor.

Sin embargo Pericles y Albino no habían quitado el dedo del renglón, sólo les faltaba eliminar a la familia Tsukino, y por supuesto a Darién, sin embargo tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, pues Kenji sospechaba de ellos, sin embargo la suerte en ese momento estaba de lado de los malvados pillos, pues Kenji y su familia al igual que Darién fueron de vacaciones a las montañas, un lugar adecuado para que pudiera ocurrir un accidente y así fue, hubo un derrumbe, por supuesto provocado por Albino y Pericles donde perdieron la vida Kenji e Ikuko, pero para desgracia de los malvados, Serena y Darién se salvaron milagrosamente, sin embargo Serena estaba destrozada sus padres habían muerto, sin embargo ahí estaba Darién para darle todo su apoyo, tal como ella una vez se lo brindó.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Serena quedó a cargo de su tío, por supuesto este le ordenó que no volviera a buscar a Darién, pues no le convenía pues según Pericles, la fortuna de los Chiba se había esfumado por malos negocios de Adriel, y que Darién sobrevivía gracias a la caridad de su tío Albino, cosa que era mentira, pero a partir de ese momento, Albino se mostró tal y cómo era, cruel y despiadado, puso a Darién a realizar los trabajos más pesados de la hacienda, pues falsificando documentos le enseñó a Darién que sus padres habían perdido la hacienda y que él la había rescatado, por lo tanto si quería vivir ahí tenía que trabajar, por supuesto al chico no le importó el trabajo pesado, pues en las noches iba a visitar a su adorada Serena, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, subía al balcón de su alcoba y entraba a visitarla, ahí charlaban de los que le había ocurrido en el día, sus alegrías y sus tristezas, sin embargo fueron descubiertos por la esposa del tío de Serena, fue un escándalo el que se hizo a Serena la mandaron a un internado y Darién se llevó la primera golpiza por parte de su tío, ambos chicos sufrían pues se amaban de verdad a pesar de su corta edad.

Un día Darién se enteró donde estaba Serena y fue a visitarla clandestinamente pues tenía prohibida la entrada, Serena al verlo estaba feliz pero preocupada pues podían descubrirlo, así que quedaron en verse el fin de semana en su lugar secreto, un campo lleno de flores cerca del lago que estaba en los límites.

Continuará

23/dic/08

Queridas amigas, aqui les traigo una nueva historia, pensaba subirla al inicio de año, pero para compensar el que no pude subir algunos capis de mis fics, les dejo esta nueva historia, ademas va a ser diferente, pues va a ser contada a través de algunas canciones espero les guste

besos a todas

porfa dejen Reviews


	2. Nuestra primera vez

**Nuestra****sintonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 1 Nuestra primera vez**

Las haciendas de la Familias Chiba y Tsukino eran las más hermosas de la región, ellas colindaban con un lago y cerca de él había un campo llenos de flores, el pasto crecía alto y era de un color verde esmeralda, en realidad la vista era maravillosa, en ese hermoso lugar un jovencito de escasos 15 años, casi a punto de cumplir 16 esperaba ansioso a su gran amiga, el joven era de cabellos negros y ojos azules, su nombre era Darién Chiba, en ese la vio y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, observaba que se acercaba una linda jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos azul claro llamada Serena Tsukino, la cual acababa de cumplir quince años, esa niña linda que le hacía latir su corazón.

_He visto entre los arboles tu pelo que jugaba con el viento.  
De pronto un sentimiento se apodera de mi mente y eres tú.  
El sol se ha levantado por menguante y el mar te está mirando desde el sur  
te miro y de repente el horizonte es tan distante como tú._

Al verla corrió hacia ella, ambos corrían para encontrarse al unirse se abrazaron, les parecía años el no verse, en parte era verdad, pues ella estudiaba en un internado y solamente podía salir los fines de semana y ese en particular había quedado en verse con su amigo de la infancia

- Darién que alegría verte – decía la linda chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Princesa, al fin después de tanto tiempo, puedo tenerte junto a mí – decía el chico sin dejar de abrazarla, ese día en especial quería decirle lo que tanto tiempo su corazón sentía, que la amaba, que la amaba intensamente a pesar de su corta edad

- Darién, no podemos quedarnos aquí, mi tío sospecha que salí a reunirme contigo, porque no vamos al café que está en las afueras del pueblo – y diciendo eso, le agarró la mano y se alejaron de ahí el corazón de los dos estaba rebosando de alegría, ambos pensaban en lo mucho que querían a la persona que tenían a su lado, Darién la veía y pensaba

_Tú eres lo más lindo de mi vida  
aunque yo no te lo diga, aunque yo no te lo diga  
Si, tú no estás yo no tengo Alegría  
Yo te extraño de noche Yo te extraño de día  
Yo quisiera que sepas que nunca quise así  
que mi vida comienza Cuando te conocí._

Serena por su parte también pensaba

_Tú eres como el sol de la mañana  
que entra por mi ventana, que entra por mi ventana  
Tu eres de mi vida La alegría,  
eres mi sueño en la noche, eres la luz de mi día_

En realidad el corazón de ellos estaba feliz, contento

_Tengo el corazón contento,  
El corazón contento Lleno de Alegría  
Tengo el corazón contento desde aquel momento en que llegaste a mi  
Le doy gracias a la vida y le pido a dios que no me faltes Nunca  
Yo quisiera que sepas que nunca quise así.  
Que mi vida comienza cuando te conocí..._

Ambos se dirigieron a un lugar, que generalmente siempre estaba vacío, un café llamado "el Crown" el dueño del lugar Andrew Furuhata y su hijo también llamado Andrew los conocían y sabían de la tragedia de ambos chicos, pero al igual que muchos sospechaban de los parientes, pero no decían nada por temor a las represalias pues tanto Pericles Tsukino como Albino Chiba se habían vuelto muy poderosos gracias a la fortuna de los chicos y eran dueños de más de la mitad del pueblo, sin embargo si podía apoyarlos para que se vieran en ese lugar lo haría, pues tenía un reservado que muy pocos sabían entre ellos los chicos, ellos por supuesto entraron por la puerta de atrás al verlos llegar el Señor Andrew los saludó – Hola Chicos, ¿cómo han estado? - Muy bien, gracias Señor Furuhata – contestaron ambos chicos y Darién pregunto – ¿podemos utilizar el reservado? – Por supuesto Darién – le contestó el Señor Furuhata y ambos se dirigieron a él una vez sentados pidieron malteada de chocolate para cada uno, después de unos momentos se hizo un silencio, ambos deseaban decirse tantas cosas pero no sabían cómo, en ese llega el joven Andrew y les deja sus malteadas – que las disfruten – y después de esto se retiro, en esos momentos Darién toma la mano de Serena y le dice – Serena, quiero decirte algo, pero no sé cómo empezar… sabes creo que mejor te canto una canción – así Darién empezó:

_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño  
en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú,  
en total simplicidad seria yo te amo,  
y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz,  
mi bien, el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad  
la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

Mientras cantaba, se acercaba a Serena, la chica, lo miraba ilusionada, pues desde tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Darién, pero nunca le había dicho nada, pues no quería perder su amistad, pero al saber que él sentía lo mismo que ella, se sentía en el cielo. Darién continuó con la canción

_Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo,  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante,  
que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno)  
que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo entero)  
mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto para que vivas en él_

Al decir está última estrofa, el agarró la manos de Serena y se la puso en su pechó, su corazón, al igual que él de ella latía presurosamente, ella se sonrojó visiblemente pero el continuó cantando

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos  
para mi debilidad la única eres tú  
al final tan sólo sé que siempre te he esperado  
y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz del bien  
ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad  
la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total  
y tus ojos que son mi paz_

Las lágrimas salían por los hermosos ojos de la chica, él con sus manos se las empezó a limpiar, la había amado desde que tenía uso de razón y tal vez al principio cuando ellos peleaban era porque era difícil aceptar ese sentimiento, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro, amaba a esa mujer, la amaba como jamás amaría a nadie más

_Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo,  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante,  
que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno)  
que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo entero)  
mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto para que vivas en él_

Al terminar la canción Darién le dijo a Serena – Te amo, Serena Tsukino, te amo desde que tengo uso de razón y nada me haría más feliz que aceptes ser mi novia, y más adelante que te cases conmigo, sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pues no tengo nada, pero te aseguro que estudiaré muy duro en la escuela nocturna, a la que me he inscrito sin que mi tío se entere, pues no sé porque no quiere que me supere, pero por ti seré un hombre de bien, para que el día de mañana tenga algo que ofrecerte, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

- Darién, yo te amo, y por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, no te había dicho lo que sentía pues pensé que tu no me amabas, pero ahora sé que nuestro amor es muy grande – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, - Darién sabes al fin somos novios –

_Somos novios,  
pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo  
y con eso ya ganamos  
lo más grande de este mundo_

Serena se veía muy linda, pero más que nada esa lindura que se nos refleja en nuestros rostros cuando estamos enamorados, después de esta pequeña declaración, Darién toma el rostro de la chica y se acerca muy lentamente a ella, y le da un beso tierno, el primer beso de ambos, después se separan y se quedan viendo un rato a los ojos y se abrazan, pasa unos momentos y entra Andrew (Jr.) – cof, cof – dice discretamente, para que los enamorados se den cuenta de que él está ahí, al verlo los chicos se separan – Lamento, mucho molestarlos, pero Serena, tú tío ha pasado ya varias veces, parece que te está buscando – dice Andrew, en ese momento los chicos se fijan de la hora, pues ya era la hora de comer y por supuesto Serena no podía faltar, así que decidieron irse, Darién pagó la cuenta, al salir, empezó a caer una fina llovizna, por lo que el Señor Furuhata les prestó un paraguas y ambos chicos se fueron, por suerte para Serena, Darién se sabía varios atajos, así que llegaron antes que él tío de Serena, ella se fue al invernadero no sin antes de irse darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Darién.

_Somos novios, mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro,  
como todos, procuramos el momento más obscuro  
para hablarnos, para darnos el más dulce de los besos,  
recordar de qué color son los cerezos,  
sin hacer más comentarios somos novios_..

Él se dirigió a sus trabajos habituales, afortunadamente él había adelantado su trabajo el día siguiente, así que cuando llegó la revisión por parte de su tío, no lo sancionó, pero si notó extrañó a su sobrino, más alegre de lo habitual y por supuesto un brillo en los ojos, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su sobrino, y lo tenía que averiguar.

Serena llegó a su casa saludó a su tía - Buenas tardes, tía, disculpa mi tardanza, pero me entretuve en el invernadero –

- Estabas ahí, siempre le digo a tu tío que te busque ahí, pero nunca me escucha, no sé porque no le gusta ir a ese lugar, pero lávate las manos para que pases a la mesa – le digo la tía y ella obedeció, momentos después llegó Pericles – Serena ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó en un tono molesto – en el invernadero tío – mintió la rubia, - Esta bien, no sé porque siempre se me olvida revisar ese lugar – dijo el tío un poco más calmado, aunque él si lo sabia ese lugar le recordaba a su hermano y a su esposa, y al entrar sentía remordimientos, como si los fantasmas de ellos estuvieran en el invernadero.

Momentos después la familia pasaba a la mesa, para comer

-Serena, sé que ya cumpliste año y no pudimos festejarlo, pero dentro de tres meses te haré tu fiesta, la cual será inolvidable, y te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Pericles

- Que sorpresa tío – preguntó la rubia tímidamente

- Bueno, supongo que no vale la pena esperar, a tu fiesta de cumpleaños para que te lo diga…, yo sé que tus padres cuando estabas pequeña su ilusión eras que te casaras con el hijo de los Chiba, sin embargo él está arruinado y no es conveniente que te cases con él – Serena al empezar a escuchar a su tío se había alegrado, pues pensó que él iba dar la autorización, sin embargo al escuchar la última frase sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa – así es, querida sobrina, hace poco encontré al candidato ideal para ti, el hijo de los Señores Black, Diamante Black, él te conoció en el festival que hicieron en el colegio cuando invitaron a los chicos del otro internado y quedó prendado de ti, y por supuesto quiere conocerte y tratarte para que cuando cumplas 21 años se puedan casar – terminó diciendo el tío

- Lo siento tío, pero yo no pienso casar con Diamante Black, yo quiero cumplir con el sueño de mis padres y casarme con Darién Chiba, no me importa que sea pobre – dijo firmemente la rubia, - además a mi no me importa que él no tenga dinero

- Querida sobrina, pero si Darién es el Don Juan del pueblo, todas las niñas han pasado por él – dijo el cizañoso tío

- Eso no es cierto tío, Darién no es un Don Juan yo lo conozco desde que nací – lo defendió Serena

- Bueno Serena, esta discusión es inútil, cuando llegué el momento ya veremos con quien te casas, pero desde ahora te digo que Diamante te vendrá a visitar cada fin de semana, por lo que te pido que lo trates correctamente, como toda una señorita – le ordenó el tío

- Discúlpenme, pero se me quitó el apetito – después de haber dicho esto Serena se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, tenía miedo, después de la revelación de su tío sintió una angustia, una opresión en el pecho cómo si pudiera perder a Darién – "Darién no quiero perderte, no ahora, no sé qué pasaría si te perdiera" – pensaba la chica

_Si te perdiera, porque la vida cuando menos te lo esperas  
te da la espalda, te hace jugadas aunque tengas buena estrella,  
me moriría de dolor si te perdiera, después de amarte la vida entera._

La chica pensó en avisarle pero se dio cuenta que su tío al subir la encerró. Ella sólo rogaba el poder decirle a su amado de los planes que su tío tenía para ella.

Justo al tiempo que Pericles le revelaba a Serena sus planes, Darién tuvo un mal presentimiento, y no dejaba de pensar en su adorada novia, quería ir a verla, pero su tío estaba cerca de él, vigilando como un halcón vigila a su presa, después de un rato se acercó y le dice – querido sobrino, me alegro que estés trabajando, ¿sabes? Tu amiguita Serena pronto va a tener un pretendiente digno de su clase, no un pobre diablo cómo tú – Darién al oírlo lo miro extrañado – No me mires así sobrino, ella tiene que casarse con alguien de su nivel, y el candidato será Diamante Black, ya sus padres pidieron el permiso para que él la enamore, así que mi querido sobrino pierdes tu tiempo enamorándola, al final ella se casará con Diamante – después de decir eso se alejó de su sobrino, dejándolo preocupado, pues sabía que tarde o temprano podían obligar a Serena a casarse con ese tal Diamante, tenía que ver la manera de impedirlo, sin embargo al irse su tío dejó a alguien vigilándolo, pero él se decía – "no puedo perderla, no puedo perder a mi amada Serena"

_Si te perdiera, te llevarías los colores de mi vida,  
me dejarías, sin claridad, sin resplandor sin poemas,  
me morirá de dolor si te perdiera,  
después de amarte la vida entera.  
Sería total mi soledad, seria total mi desnudez,  
la de los árboles heridos del otoño  
Cristales rotos en mi alma,  
y en mis noches pura escarcha,  
y el silencio por respuesta si te nombro.  
Y ante mis ojos, no ver tus ojos,  
Solo vacío y soledad si te perdiera,  
Si te perdiera._

Al otro día por más que quisieron los enamorados no pudieron verse, pero ellos ya habían acordado que los sábados se verían en su lugar secreto. Así que el lunes Serena volvió al internado y Darién a sus labores habituales, en la noche iba a la escuela, pero estaba distraído, trataba de concentrarse pero no podía, aunque ponía todo su esfuerzo y llegó el miércoles Darién no sabía qué hacer por una parte estaba preocupado por la noticia que le daba su tío y por otra extrañaba a Serena, quería verla, besarla, abrazarla decirle que la amaba y sobre todo escuchar que ella también lo amaba y mientras estaba en sus clases en sus pensamientos salía una melodía

_Ya no puedo concentrarme en el colegio,  
no soporto más al profesor,  
y las clases se me hacen eternas,  
se duermen hasta las piernas,  
me he cansado de estudiar, y no puedo ni pensar  
porque todo el pensamiento es para ti  
eres dueña de mis sentimientos desde que te vi,  
__Mi familia me ha notado algo extraño,  
y mis amigos se ríen de mí,  
me pregunto qué es lo que ha pasado,  
que me muero por estar a tu lado,  
he pintado un corazón en el árbol del jardín  
y tú nombre está en mi libro de latín,  
me vigilas desde mis cuadernos que será de mí.  
Dulces besos, caramelo,  
dulces besos, y tu pelo,  
dulces besos para soñar.  
Ya no puedo ni pensar, recordando sin parar  
aquel beso tan bonito que te di,  
creo que te llamaré mañana quiero ser feliz_

- "Tengo que ver a Serena" – pensaba el joven enamorado, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre, mientras tanto en el internado Serena también había pasado una semana terrible, quería ver a Darién, temía que los separaran, es más si tenían que escaparse juntos lo harían pero tenía que hablar con él, decirle los planes que su tío tenía para ella, ahora como nunca extrañaba a sus padres, ellos jamás la obligarían a casarse con alguien que ella no quisiera, pero no confiaba en su tío, sabía que Pericles era capaz de vender a su madre y por lo tanto también a ella, sólo contaba con Darién, en eso estaba cuando escuchó que tiraban piedras en la ventana de su habitación en el internado, al salir vio que era Darién, se alegró al verlo, y salió al balcón, el por su parte subió la enredadera al llegar junto a ella, le dio un casto beso

- Serena, tenía tantas ganas de verte, no me podía esperar hasta el sábado – le dijo a la rubia

- Darién, me alegra verte, pero tengo miedo por ti y si te descubren – le dijo inquieta

- No te preocupes mi amor, he sido muy cuidadoso, además descubrí un pasaje por un túnel que nadie utiliza

- quería verte, tenía que decirte algo – comentó en voz baja la rubia

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te noto alterada? – le preguntó el pelinegro

- Darién mi tío me quiere casar con Diamante Black – le dijo Serena al momento que se echaba a llorar

- Entonces es verdad lo que me había dicho mi tío – pensó en voz alta el joven y la miro a los ojos y le dijo – Serena, ¿te escaparías conmigo?

- Darién si no me lo proponías tú, te lo iba a proponer yo – le respondió la rubia y lo besó, después se quedaron abrazados un rato – Darién, que lindo sería todo si nos dejaran ser felices

- así es Serena, si nos dejan amarnos, seríamos muy felices – dijo el pelinegro sin soltar el abrazo

_Si nos dejan Nos vamos a querer toda la vida  
Si nos dejan Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo  
Yo creo podemos ver El nuevo amanecer De un nuevo día  
Yo pienso que tú y yo Podemos ser felices todavía  
Si nos dejan Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo  
Si nos dejan Haremos con las nubes terciopelo  
Y ahí juntitos los dos Cerquita de Dios Será lo que soñamos  
Si nos dejan Te llevo de la mano corazón Y ahí nos vamos  
Si nos dejan De todo lo demás los olvidamos  
Si nos dejan_

Ambos seguían abrazados, tenían miedo de que si soltaban algo malo podría pasar

- Pero debemos ser cuidadosos Serena, para que no sospechen, mira, puede ser después de mi cumpleaños, pues para esas fechas mi tío siempre viaja y podemos aprovechar, además que en algunas ocasiones tu tío también se va de viaje y cuando ellos regresen nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos, por lo pronto tú síguele la corriente a tu tío – le dijo Darién después de eso se despidieron y él regresó a su casa.

Así pasaron los días todos los fines de semana se veían, con mucha discreción ambos tíos sospechaban algo, sin embargo el día del cumpleaños de Darién pasó algo que alteró a Serena, estaba en la escuela y justo antes de salir para escaparse para visitar a su amado, vio a su tío sentado en la sala de espera junto con un señor canoso – querida Serena, antes de que salgas, quiero presentarte a alguien, el señor Circón Black, padre de tu futuro prometido, quise venir a presentártelo por que el vino para que el fin de semana vayamos a comer para ponernos de acuerdo para que después de tu fiesta de quince años, anunciemos tu compromiso con Diamante – por supuesto al oírlo Serena se asustó y salió corriendo y sin que nadie la viera salió por el túnel que Darién utilizaba para ir a verla, se fue corriendo por el camino, iba llorando al verlo en su lugar secreto se lanzó a sus brazos y le decía – Darién tenemos que irnos, sino lo hacemos después va a ser demasiado tarde, mi tío ya me presentó al padre de Diamante, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor escapémonos ahorita – mientras ella lloraba.

- Serena, mi amor, te aseguro que nadie podrá separarnos, pero si nos escapamos ahorita, estoy seguro que nos encontraran, pues cuanto más nos habremos alejado para la noche, tanto tu tío como el mío, conocen a mucha gente del pueblo hay que esperar que ellos no se encuentren, por favor no llores, me parte el alma el verte llorar – le decía al mismo tiempo que la consolaba, después de un rato Serena se calmó y viendo a su novio le dijo – Abrázame fuerte Darién, no quiero perderte, por Dios que no quiero perderte

_Abrázame Demuéstrame que eres real  
Que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé  
Oh, oh abrázame Afírmame que esta vez  
Por fin llegó el amor_

-Serena, nuestro amor, es más fuerte que cualquier intriga, te aseguró que nos amaremos por siempre, tú eres mi familia, lo recuerdas, por ti yo no estoy solo

_Llegué a creer Que mi destino fue vivir así  
En soledad Solo amando sin amar, sin saber  
Que al mirar tus ojos de mar Ya nunca más yo sería igual  
Te propongo la eternidad Ámame siempre_

Después de unos momentos Serena recordó que era el cumpleaños de su amado - Lo siento mi amor, hoy que es tu cumpleaños no quería que pasara esto, pero en realidad tengo un mal presentimiento, y no me lo puedo quitar – Darién la veía con mucha ternura, en realidad la amaba, y también el tenía miedo pero ese día era su cumpleaños y deseaba pasarla bien con su novia, así que se fueron de día de campo, ambos disfrutaron de la comida que el chico llevó, después se pusieron a jugar ella corría para que él la atrapara, así que en llegó un momento en que al agarrarla ambos cayeron al suelo y se empezaron a besar, pero poco a poco los besos se empezaron a tornar más apasionados, el chico al ver lo que podía pasar se separó de su novia y se levantó, Serena estaba extrañada, así que también se levantó y se acercó a Darién y le preguntó - ¿Qué pasa Darién? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – No es eso Serena, pero si seguimos, podemos llegar a más cosas y además quiero que cuando seas mi mujer, ya estemos casados – le contestó Darién mientras la veía con infinito amor – Darién, a mi no me importa ser tu mujer sin estar casado, además si me entregó a ti, no podrán obligarme a casarme con Diamante Black, ni con ningún otro – al terminar de decir esto lo beso y por supuesto Darién le correspondió, y ambos se empezaron a dejarse llevar por sus sentimiento, él empezó a besar a Serena por toda la cara y bajó por su cuello, pero sus manos se dirigieron a su pantalón para quitárselo después a la falda de la chica, la desabotonó, le bajó el cierre y por supuesto la gravedad hizo el resto, Serena por su parte dirigió sus manos a la camisa de su amado y empezó a desabrochar los botones uno a uno, para después dejar a su novio con el torso desnudo, el por su parte despojó a su novia de su blusa así como las demás prendas tanto de él como de ella y poco a poco volvieron a quedar acostados, el recorría con sus labios todo el cuerpo de su amada, ella suspiraba por el placer que le daban esas caricia, deseaba ser de él, ser suya y de nadie más, por su parte Darién mientras más escuchaba los suspiros de su amada, más se excitaba, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se unieron, era la primera vez de ambos, descubrieron el amor a pesar de su corta edad, al terminar ambos estaban extasiados, solo se veían mutuamente, Darién acariciaba los hombros de Serena que se encontraba desnuda sobre él.

_Era una tarde de primavera, cuando hasta el alma se encuentra en flor  
, yo 16 tu quinceañera, tu colegiala y yo soñador,  
Y en aquel trigal, el sol cayó primero,  
después un pantalón vaquero, y una falda escolar  
Y las mariposas, volaban alrededor,  
y nos enteramos por primera vez, lo que es el amor_

- Serena, mi amor, después de lo que paso te amo más que nunca, pues al fin tu eres mía como yo soy tuyo – decía muy cariñosamente Darién, al oírlo Serena se sonrojó toda, y de dio un beso en los labios a su amado para decirle – Darién, después de esto no podrán separarnos, no podrán obligarme a casarme con otro si he sido tuya.

Después de unos momentos más volvieron a la realidad, y se vistieron él la acompañó hasta el colegio, y por suerte para ella nadie notó su ausencia, por lo que pudo entrar fácilmente en su dormitorio, ambos estaban felices pues pensaban que después de esa entrega nada ni nadie los podía separar.

Llegó el fin de semana y por supuesto la comida con los Black estaba casi lista, sin embargo, por motivos inesperados se canceló, Serena estaba feliz pues no veía el momento de ir a ver a su adorado Darién, sin embargo fue imposible hacerlo en el día, así que por la noche salió a hurtadillas de su casa, Darién por su parte cada vez que podía se escapaba a su lugar secreto, pues ella no había podido llegar en todo el día, pero él jamás perdía la esperanza de que ella pudiera ir a verlo así que al llegar la noche se encaminó hacia el lugar y la vio, por lo que corrió para hacia ella, en realidad ambos chicos estaban muy enamorado, al llegar junto a ella, la abrazó y la beso, en realidad ambos estaban muy feliz, se platicaron lo que hicieron desde aquel día, en que se habían entregado. Darién le contó todas las cosas que le habían pasado en la escuela, cómo se había confundido en una respuesta por estar pensando en ella, en fin ambos se reían como no lo habían hecho tiempo atrás, pero hacia un poco de calor por lo que decidieron meterse al lago para darse un chapuzón, al salir Darién ayudó a Serena pero tropiezan y ella cae sobre él, sus caras quedaron muy juntas y por supuesto se besaron y el beso se tornó apasionado y empezaron nuevamente a acariciarse, nuevamente Darién exploró tanto con sus manos como con su boca el cuerpo de su amada y Serena también lo acarició por todo su cuerpo, ya estaban demasiado excitados ambos y Darién le dice Serena – te amo princesa, te amo con todo mi ser – Yo también te amo Darién, por favor hazme tuya nuevamente - ¿estás segura? – Es de lo único que estoy segura, de que te amo y no deseo otra cosa que ser tuya – por lo que Darién acarició la intimidad de su amada y cuando estaba preparada se fundieron completamente, ambos se compenetraban perfectamente, en realidad estaban hechos el uno para el otro,

_Matados de tanta risa con la luna resbalando por la espalda  
tú te pones mis camisa, yo tu falda felices  
Completamente enamorados, alucinando con nosotros dos  
sintiendo morbo por primera vez y por primera vez tocándonos,  
Completamente enamorados como borrachos yo no sé de qué  
Entre las sombras de los árboles nos desvestimos para amarnos bien,  
para amarnos bien, para amarnos bien, Amarnos bien amarnos bien  
compenetrados estamos enamorados._

Ambos chicos se amaron sin prisa, sin preocupaciones, después de su unión él le cubrió su cuerpo con su camisa, y no paraba de besarla tiernamente y decirle – te amo princesa, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte a ti, te juro que apenas se vaya mi tío nos escaparemos, iremos con el amigo mi padre el Señor Artemio Shields, él y su esposa Luna seguro nos ayudaran. Sin embargo una amenaza se formaba para esta linda pareja, en la casa de los Chiba, Albino, Pericles y Circón hablaban

- Los he citado, porque necesito de su ayuda – dijo Albino – me ha hablado Artemis Shields, cómo saben él ha estado fuera del país por más de 10 años, pero ha regresado y me ha pedido que le entregue a Darién pues él es el su representante así lo nombró mi primo, y regresó por que se enteró de su muerte

- Pero si ¿Cómo se enteró? Si hasta ahora habías ocultado muy bien la muerte de tu primo – preguntó Circón

- Pues cómo sabrás mientras Kenji vivía no había problema con este Artemis, pero no contábamos que el padre de Serena dejó instrucciones de que al morir él le hicieran llegar una carta a Artemis, enterándolo de la situación y al parecer el quedó como albacea de Darién y de ser así esto arruina nuestros planes, pues él hará todo lo posible para que Serena se case con él – comentaba Albino

- Pero si Serena se casa con Darién perderemos todo, ya que el testamento dice que en caso de que Serena se case con él, la administración de todas las empresas Tsukino pasaran a su cargo, pero si Serena se casaba con otro yo seguía al mando de algunas empresas y el esposo de Serena de otros –decía Pericles

- Eso no puede ser, he estado toda una vida para poder encargarme de algunas de las empresas de Kenji, por eso acepte que mi hijo se case con Serena, además que no está nada mal esa niña, sino fuera porque soy muchos años mayor y sobre todo que amo a mi esposa que ella con gusto me casaría con ella, pero mi hijo se deleitará con semejante bombón – dijo Circón riéndose a lo que los otros hombres se le unieron y dirigiéndose a Albino le preguntó – entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

- que nos deshagamos del muchacho, le diré a mis hombres que le den una paliza y que lo tiren por el camino para que se muera – dijo Pericles, en sus ojos brillaba la maldad y una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro – de esta manera también Serena se olvidará de él, porque aunque ellos digan que no se ven estoy completamente seguro que si lo hacen

- Bien y para cuando lo haremos – dijo Pericles

- La próxima semana, justo después de que salga de mi viaje, así nadie sospechará y cuando regrese me encontraré con la terrible noticia, o simplemente ustedes me avisan – los hombres brindaron por su plan

No tan lejos, en el pueblo cercano a las haciendas una pareja llegaba al hotel

- Artemis, al fin llegamos, espero que pronto podamos ver a Darién – dijo Luna, una señora de cabellos largos y negros

- Tienes razón Luna, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, lo más seguro es que vea a Darién para ponernos de acuerdo en nuestro viaje y después hablo con su tío en caso de que me lo niegue pues no tendré más remedio que llevármelo sin su permiso al fin y al cabo no estoy cometiendo nada malo, legalmente el chico está bajo mi cuidado, además si veo también las cosas difíciles con Serena también me la llevó tengo una carta firmada por sus padres de que ella puede viajar conmigo y después ya veré que hacer para que también ella quede a mi cargo

Al otro día Serena se fue a comer con sus tíos y los Black, no protestó pues faltaba poco tiempo para que huyera con Darién, el chico por su parte estaba trabajando en la hacienda cuando un señor de cabellos plateados se le acerca y le pregunta - Disculpa, ¿tú eres Darién Chiba? – Darién lo mira extrañado y le dice así es señor… - disculpa soy Artemis Shields, un gran amigo de tu padre – Darién al escuchar el nombre del señor se alegra, pues al fin el cielo había escuchado sus oraciones, ambos se pusieron a platicar Darién le contó todo lo que había pasado a lado de su tío y de su amor por Serena y que tenían que escapar pues a ella la querían comprometer con otro, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo en la huida en caso de que su tío no aceptara, después de que se despidieron Artemis intentó por todos los medios hablar con Albino, pero este por una u otra razón le rehuía pues en realidad lo que quería era hacer tiempo para acabar con Darién, por fin llegó el fin de semana y por supuesto Darién y Serena se ven en su lugar habitual Darién tenía abrazada a Serena, ella al ver la hora quiso irse pero Darién le dijo – Serena mi amor, por favor quédate un poco más y le empezó a besar su cuello, la chica ante esta caricia no pudo decir que no y es que las caricias del pelinegro eran como una especie de droga, que la hacían feliz, la chica asintió y ambos nuevamente se entregaron a la pasión de su cuerpos, ese día se entregaron como si ya no hubiera un mañana, porque a pesar de la esperanza que Artemis les proporcionaba de poder huir juntos, algo en su corazón les decía que había un peligro para ese gran amor.

_No te salgas de mis brazos, sigue echada así en la hierba  
quiero amarte paso a paso recorrerte como hiedra  
No te salgas de mis brazos, que hoy mis brazos son cadenas  
por que quiero que mis manos hoy de ti se queden llenas  
Cuando el sol se esté ocultando y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas  
en mi espalda sienta el frio de la oscura noche que se acerca  
Yo te soltaré despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas  
te sacudirás el pelo para que jamás nadie lo sepa  
nos iremos con el alma y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba_

Cuando ambos se terminaron de amar ya era de noche, tanto Darién como Serena se asustaron pues procuraban que Serena no llegara tarde a su casa, así que él la acompañó pero al llegar a casa de ella los estaban esperando Albino y Pericles, ambos jóvenes se asustaron y se agarraron de las manos

- Así que ya no veías a Darién – le dijo Pericles a Serena mientras le dio una cachetada que la tiró al suelo, Darién por supuesto se enojó y defendió a su amada – no le pegue, yo tuve la culpe de que ella llegara tan tarde, además no tiene nada de malo que platique con mi novia

- ¿Tu novia?, no me hagas reír, ella está comprometida, con Diamante Black – le dijo Albino, mientras también le pegaba a Darién, tan fuerte que hizo que él se cayera, Serena al verlo caer, quiso ir a su lado pero su tío se lo impidió, - No mi querida sobrina, tú te quedas conmigo, ahora vas a ver qué pasa por desobedecerme – entonces aparecen unos matones y empiezan a golpear a Darién, Serena por mas intentos que hace por zafarse de los brazos de su tío, pero son inútiles, debido a que Albino lo está ayudando – por favor tío, que no le peguen, lo pueden lastimar – decía llorando Serena a lo que su tío aprovecho para decirle - ¿Qué harías para protegerlo?, te comprometerías con Diamante – Serena asintió con la cara y los matones dejaron de pegarle a Darién – te voy a dar unos minutos para que te despidas para siempre de tu amiguito – le dijo Pericles a Serena y la soltó, la chica corrió hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y lo abrazo, el con mucho esfuerzo correspondió al abrazo y le dijo – Serena ¿Qué has hecho?, no debiste – Serena le dijo en voz baja para que no lo oyera su tío – tenía que hacerlo, esos tipos eran capaz de matarte, pero yo me escapo contigo – iban a darse un beso pero los separan bruscamente – ahora iras conmigo – le dijo su tío para encerrarla en una habitación en la cual las ventanas tenían barrotes – ahí te quedas adorada sobrina, no voy a exponer a que te escapes para ver a ese jovenzuelo, por su parte Albino y sus matones se llevaron a Darién, sin embargo gracias a Dios en esos momentos pasaba Artemis y se dio cuenta de que Darién iba mal herido así que los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta – al llegar en un claro del bosque Albino le dijo a sus hombres – saben lo que tiene que hacer – y se marchó, dejando a los tipos solos con Darién, pero ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba malherido lo dejaron y se fueron aunque su jefe les había dicho que lo mataran, ellos no tuvieron el valor para hacerlo, además lo dejaron a su suerte, pues sabían que nadie los podía ayudar, pero no contaban con Artemis se acercó auxiliar al pobre chico, de hecho ya había pensado en sacar su pistola para enfrentarse a ellos, pero no fue necesario, así que abrazo a Darién y se lo llevo al hotel, que era propiedad de Andrew y su padre, que al verlo ayudaron a Artemis a curar las heridas, sin embargo no podían llamar al médico, pues era amigo de Albino, ambos hombres estaban enojados, pero Albino tenía comprado a todo el pueblo, pero por suerte Luna en su época de juventud había sido enfermera, así que curó las heridas del muchacho, Serena por su parte estaba inquieta por Darién pues no tenía noticias del chico, cuando llegó el día de ir al colegio Pericles le dijo que por un tiempo no iría a la escuela, no hasta que se comprometiera con Diamante, la pobre chica se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pero temía por Darién, así que aceptó la propuesta de su tío, sin embargo su tío la retuvo, hasta que llegaran las noticias de la muerte de Darién.

Los matones regresaron a donde habían dejado a Darién pero Artemis había arreglado para dar la impresión de que un animal había acabado con él, pues era importante hacerle creer a Albino que Darién había muerto, por lo que los matones le dieron la noticia a la policía la cual se encargó de avisarle al malvado tío del muchacho, en poco tiempo la noticia de la muerte de Darién se extendió por el pueblo y llegó a oídos de la tía de Serena, la cual fue a ver a la chica y para darle la noticia – Querida Serena, te tengo una mala noticia, parece que Darién después del escándalo que hubo el otro día, salió al bosque y fue atacado por un animal y está muerto vístete porque vamos a ir a su velorio – al oír la noticia Serena se desmayó de la impresión, cuando despertó no lo podía creer, su adorado Darién estaba muerto, y ella estaba sola, lloró, lloró más que en la muerte de su padre, ella sintió como que una parte de su corazón ya no existiera, todo el velorio y el sepelio se la pasó llorando, si bien era cierto que no encontraron el cuerpo del chico, el tío armó todo un teatro pues el cuidaba las apariencias, ante todos fingía la pérdida de su sobrino pero por dentro estaba feliz, al fin su deseo se veía cumplido, Serena le pidió a su tío que permitiera quedarse un momento más en la tumba de Darién para despedirse de él, Pericles aceptó, pero se quedó cerca de su sobrina. Serena pensaba

_Porque se fue y porque murió  
porque el señor me lo quito  
se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo  
debo también ser buena para estar con mi amor_

Después de un rato su tío la fue a buscar y ella se fue con él, estaba destrozada al llegar a su casa subió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar, estaba muy triste, nada ni nadie podía consolarla, tenía ganas de morirse, pero si algo había aprendido de sus padres era a respetar la vida, sobre todo la de uno mismo, y sabía que la vida tenía que continuar, aunque ella por dentro estaba muerto y deseaba con todo el alma que al menos hubiese quedado embarazada, pero no fue así, ni siquiera pudo tener algo de él, sólo sus recuerdos.

Su tío estaba feliz, pues en medio de todo esto Serena había aceptado a Diamante, pues para ella daba lo mismo casarse con cualquiera, pero solo esperaba el tener la edad adecuada para anular el compromiso, pero por supuesto ese era su secreto, porque ella jamás permitiría que otro hombre la conociera

Continuará…

Canciones en orden de aparición (nota no se el nombre de los autores, les pido disculpas)

Corazón Mágico la canta Dyango ; Corazón Contento la cantan Palito Ortega y Marisol; Yo te amo la canta Chayanne; Somos Novios la canta Armando Manzanero; Si te perdiera la canta Luis Miguel; Dulces besos, la canta Menudo; Abrázame la canta Luis Miguel; Y las mariposas, la canta Joan Sebastián; Completamente enamorados, cantada por Chayanne; Con olor a hierba, la canta Emmanuel: El último beso la canta Gloria Trevi

Nota tal vez estas canciones sean cantadas por otros artistas, por su comprensión gracias

29/dic/08

Queridas amigas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, espero lo disfruten, cómo comente, este fic, va a estar impregnado de canciones, asi que nuevamente les pido sus ayuda, envienme canciones, para que pueda incluirlas, aunque ustedes veran en algunas sólo pongo una o dos estrofas, pues lo importante es que la cancion refleje el sentimiento de los personajes, sobre todo de la mi pareja dorada Darien y Serena,

besos a todas

Gracias a:

AnnyFanSailorMoon, Amsz88chiba, aria serena, Cindy, iiazz chibaa, julimoon, liebende lesung, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha

porfa dejen Reviews y sobre todo envienme letras de canciones y quien las canta,


	3. Aprendiendo a estar sin ti

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 2 Aprendiendo a estar sin ti**

Serena desde que se enteró de la muerte de Darién cayó en una profunda depresión, participaba en los preparativos de su fiesta sin ánimos de nada, cuando su tío le reprochó, ella le gritó que si había aceptado casarse con Diamante por que habían matado a Darién, a lo que su tío le respondió que la única causante de la muerte de su amado era ella misma, porque Darién fue atacado por un animal salvaje cuando intentó ir a verla, la chica se sorprendió, pues pensó que Darién la había ido a ver para ponerse de acuerdo con su huida, por lo que después de tal declaración se fue a su habitación para seguir llorando – Darién, por mi culpa estas muerto ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti? – decía la chica entre sollozos.

En mi habitación cuando tú no estás,  
el cielo se va lentamente y yo  
tengo que luchar con la adversidad  
para sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí Artemis se había podido llevar a Darién a su hacienda que se encontraba en el país de Dionea, junto con él se había llevado a Andrew pues su padre temía por su seguridad

**_Flash Back _**

_- Espero que no hayas ayudado a mi sobrino y Serena a que se vean – comentó Albino, porque te vas a atener a las consecuencias_

_- ¿Qué consecuencias? – preguntó el Señor Furuhata fingiendo inocencia, pero sabía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando esos truhanes, pues Albino había ido con sus hombres y sus cómplices Pericles y Circón_

_- Si nos enteramos que Darién y Serena han estado aquí tú hijo puede sufrir las consecuencias, tú sabes, los accidentes siempre pasa – comentó el malvado_

_- No se preocupe, puede preguntarle a cualquiera si Serena y Darién han venido para aquí, porque ellos jamás se han sentado en algunas de mis mesas, al menos ahora que sus padres están muertos – mientras pensaba "no en las mesas donde todo el mundo los pueda ver"_

_- No te preocupes, te aseguró que así lo haré – dicho esto se marcharon del establecimiento, no claro sin antes hacer preguntas, por supuesto que nadie había visto ahí a los chicos, pues ellos siempre entraban por la puerta de atrás, sin embargo no quería exponer a su hijo_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Serena por su parte había dejado de ser interna, pues como ya no estaba la amenaza de Darién, no había problema, ella todos los días pasaba por el cementerio a visitar la tumba de Darién, por más esfuerzos que hacía no se reponía de su perdida, como deseaba con todo el alma que él estuviera vivo, que viniera a rescatarla y que se fueran juntos, sin embargo se quería aferrar a esa esperanza pues no habían encontrado el cuerpo pero sabía que eso no era posible, pues ya había pasado más de un mes desde su muerte y Darién no sería capaz de dejarla mucho tiempo, de regreso a su casa pasaba por los lugares preferidos de ella y Darién, todo le recordaba a él, pensaba "Darién, todos esto tiene tu presencia, todo lo que hay a mi alrededor me hace recordarte

Todo me recuerda a ti,  
Tu sombra sigue aquí.  
Cada paso que doy,  
Cada historia de amor,  
Todo, todo me recuerda a ti.  
Cada paso que doy,  
Cada historia de amor  
Incluso el aire huele a ti.

Al llegar a su casa su tío la estaba esperando

- Querida sobrina, sólo quería avisarte que mañana no irás al colegio, pues es tu fiesta de quince años, por lo que desde temprano serás llevada al salón de belleza para que estés lista para la noche – le dijo Pericles

- Tío, no podríamos cancelar la fiesta, en realidad no tengo ánimos – dijo Serena

- Sobrina, cómo te digo, mira de ahora en adelante, tú seguirás mis órdenes, pues no querrás que la gente que vive en esta hacienda se quede sin trabajo y sin sus casas – le dijo muy serio Pericles

- No te atreverás, tío, no tienes derecho – decía Serena angustiada

- Desobedéceme y atente a las consecuencias – le respondió el tío con una voz amenazadora, la chica al verlo se espantó, no quería que los demás sufrieran por su culpa, ya bastante tenía con sentirse culpable por la muerte de Darién

- Todo se hará cómo tú quieras tío, pero no te pido, te suplico que por favor no me pidas que disfrute la fiesta – dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- No te preocupes Serena, con que tengas una sonrisa aunque sea fingida es más que suficiente, ah y no se te olvide que dentro de una semana es la fiesta de compromiso - después de esto la chica se marchó a su habitación

- Darién ¿Por qué me dejaste? Me siento sola, muy sola sin ti, Darién – y llorando se quedó dormida

Me huele a soledad, saber que ya no estás,  
pensar que todo termino, que ya no volverás.  
Sentir que te perdí y tengo que vivir  
perdido en la tristeza que dejaste en tu lugar.  
Me duele no tener tu amor y trato de olvidar  
y no hago más que recordar.  
Siento que la vida en tu recuerdo se me va.  
Me huele a soledad, amor,  
a lágrimas del corazón,  
a miedo y a sentir dolor,  
sufrir y hacerme daño.  
Me huele a soledad, amor,  
a días grises por llegar,  
a noches sin poder dormir,  
a no saber vivir sin ti jamás.  
Te juro que me huele a soledad.

Al otro día los estilistas tuvieron que hacer maravillas, pues la chica tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero ese día no se podía permitir eso, pues estaba la amenaza de su tío, la fiesta transcurrió sin consecuencias, por supuesto ahí conoció a su futuro esposo, Diamante Black, un joven dos años mayor que ella de cabellos plateados, y ojos negros pero con una mirada fría y calculadora, él bailo con ella toda la noche, pero esas manos no eran cálidas, sino algo toscas, en realidad ese chico le causaba miedo, mucho miedo.

Después de la fiesta de 15 años la semana pasó volando y llegó el día de la fiesta de compromiso, la cual fue menos suntuosa y esta vez los invitados habían sido los empresarios y hacendados de la región y por supuesto reporteros de todos los periódicos del país antes de la fiesta Pericles le dijo a su sobrina – Querida Serena, quiero que te muestres cariñosa con Diamante, sobre todo cuando la gente pida el beso, no quiero que hagas tus caras ni ninguna escenita, está claro

- Si tío – contestó la pobre chica, pues no tenía más remedio que obedecerlo

Serena estaba triste, en realidad pensaba en Darién, pensaba en sus caricias, no entendía como su tío no respetaba el amor que sentía por Darién aunque este no estuviera con ella

Si mi tío* comprendiera  
que hoy los tiempos han cambiado  
que no hace falta ser adulto para estar enamorado...  
Que fuertes son los sentimientos  
que van rompiendo las barreras  
siempre generan sufrimientos agrandando las fronteras...  
No es fácil comprender  
que a alguien a nuestra edad este enamorada  
y que solo pensar  
en el suave tacto de su piel de porcelana me haga estremecer,  
me haga estremecer el tacto de su piel.

Si bien en la fiesta Serena no se portó como esperaba su tío de cariñosa con su prometido, en el momento del beso no opuso resistencia, pero no correspondió al mismo, sin embargo a Diamante eso no le importaba, ya llegaría el día en que esa niña rogaría por uno de sus besos, sin embargo en ese momento fue cuando los reporteros aprovecharon para tomar la foto que acompañaría las noticias, Serena daba gracias al cielo que Darién no hubiera visto eso y que nunca lo vería, pues sabía que esa foto le rompería el corazón. Después del anuncio del compromiso, cuando sólo quedaban los amigos íntimos de Pericles, dio una noticia

- Estimados amigos, me alegra que estén aquí, pues además de que esta pequeña reunión es para anunciar el compromiso de mi sobrina con Diamante, también es para anunciarles que he sido nombrado embajador de Titán (es el país donde vivían) en el reino de Lape Tus, por lo que toda mi familia y yo nos mudaremos quedándose a cargo de la hacienda y los negocios los señores Albino Chiba y Circón Black, Serena al escucharlo se quedó pasmada, pues no quería irse, una sensación en su corazón le decía que tenía que quedarse. Pasaron dos semanas y todo estaba listo para la mudanza Serena aprovechó unos instantes para ir a despedirse de Darién a su tumba, estuvo media hora y después su tío fue a buscarla, pues ya era hora de irse, así que casi a rastras se la llevó al coche para dirigirse al aeropuerto, mientras ella pensaba, Darién mi amor debo despedirme de ti, tenía la esperanza de que no te hubieras muerto, de que vendrías por mí pero todo fue en vano, mi Darién te extraño, tanto, se que no debo partir, pero no puedo evitarlo

En vano te he esperado  
Que vuelvas a mi lado  
Te busco y no te encuentro  
Perdida en el silencio  
Claro de luna que llora por ti  
Mira al cielo y escucha  
Que yo estoy aquí  
Suspirando por ti  
Suspirando por ti

Mientras tanto, desde que Artemis había rescatado a Darién estando al borde de la muerte, sin embargo su amor por Serena lo mantenía con vida, él no la dejaría sola, ese motivo era suficiente para aferrarse a la vida, entre sus delirios la llamaba.

Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado,  
ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado  
vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad,  
vivo por ella y no me pesa.

Desde que lo rescató Artemis procuró llevárselo a su casa cuando ya no hubo la amenaza Artemis se lo llevó a su casa, el chico estaba inconsciente cuando se lo llevaron y justamente antes de eso el señor Furuhata aprovechó para contarle la verdad a Andrew y que él se marchara junto con Artemis, Luna y Darién, después de más de un mes Darién abrió los ojos, todavía estaba muy débil, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa

- ¿Dónde me encuentro? – preguntó el chico muy débil

- Estas en casa del señor Shields - contestó la enfermera que lo cuidaba – pero por favor, no hables, estás muy débil, descansa – la enfermera salió del cuarto y le fue avisar a Artemis que el chico por fin había reaccionado, por lo que fue a verlo

- Darién, muchacho que alegría que estés mejor

- Serena, ¿dónde está serena?

- ella está con su tío

- tengo que verla, por favor lléveme con ella

- Darién todavía estas muy débil pero te aseguro que apenas el doctor te de de alta te llevaré con ella, para que la traigamos de regreso, pero en realidad tu vida corría peligro

- ella sabe que estoy con ustedes

- no, no dio tiempo de avisarle a nadie, pero no te preocupes ella está bien, te lo puedo asegurar, descansa por favor

Darién se quedó dormido soñando con ella, en realidad necesitaba recuperar todas sus fuerzas para ir a rescatar a Serena de las manos de su tío

Desde que despertó no había ningún momento que Darién no pensara en Serena,

Yo pienso en ti, mientras duermo  
Yo pienso en ti, cómo te sueño  
Me despierto y sin darme cuenta  
Pronuncio tu nombre  
Luego beso tu foto que está en mi mesita de noche  
Yo pienso en ti, a cada instante  
Yo pienso en ti únicamente  
Y no hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti ni un momento  
Porque tú estás metida en mi alma y en mi pensamiento  
Yo pienso en ti, en ti solamente pienso en ti  
Aunque estás muy lejos yo siento que estás tan cerca de mí  
Vive siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón  
Yo nunca te voy a olvidar

Después de una semana desde que Darién recuperó el conocimiento pudo levantarse de la cama, en días pasados Artemis había hablado con él de algo muy importante

_**Flash Back**_

_- Darién, sabes tú vida corre peligro, por lo que quiero proponerte algo – el pelinegro miró extrañado y Artemis continuó – mira hace poco murió mi hijo, un joven que tenía tú edad, a lo mejor te extrañe pues tus padres jamás supieron nada, porque lo adopté ya siendo mayor, pero le cayó una rara enfermedad y murió, pero era muy parecido a ti, sólo que el color de sus ojos era grises, nadie sabe de esto, lo que es una ventaja para nosotros, por lo que quiero que te hagas pasar por él, de esta forma engañaremos a tu tío y podremos averiguar la verdad_

_- ¿la verdad?_

_Así es tal parece que tus padres y los de Serena no murieron accidentalmente como todos piensan, sino que esos accidentes fueron provocadas, es decir a ellos los mataron y los sospechosos son Albino Chiba y Pericles Tsukino, te voy a dar la carta que me envío Kenji después de que lo mataron –le dio la carta Darién la leyó y comprendió el porqué de algunas cosas_

_- Entonces, Serena corre peligro, debemos rescatarla – dijo Darién angustiado_

_- a diferencia de tus padres, Kenji si pudo cambiar su testamento para protegerla, a ellos no les conviene que Serena muera, pues toda la herencia pasaría a manos de instituciones de ayuda, además no te preocupes Kenji dejó dicho que ella no podía casarse antes de los 21 años, de ser así, la fortuna se perdería, con la única persona que se podía casar antes de esa edad era contigo, - el chico miro al hombre con extrañeza - así es Darién tanto tus padres como los de Serena querían verlos casados, al morir Adriel, tu padre, Kenji sospechó de Albino, pero no pudo descubrirlo y justo antes de su muerte ya había comenzado a tener las pruebas, sé que estas preocupado por Serena, pero es necesario que tú te encuentres bien para ir por ella, además desde hoy en adelante te llamaras Endymion Shields,_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Darién hacia todo de su parte para poder recuperarse, sin embargo el doctor todavía no lo había dado de alta, hasta que por fin llegó el día, el estaba ansioso por ir a rescatar a su amor, la extrañaba tanto

Te extraño  
Como se extraño las noches sin estrellas  
Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas  
No estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño  
Te extraño  
Cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río  
Cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío  
Porque te siento como algo muy mío  
Te extraño  
Como los arboles extrañan el otoño  
En esas noches que no concilio el sueño  
No te imaginas amor, como te extraño.

Sin embargo Darién tenía una angustia igual a la que tenía cuando los iban a separar, pero no sabía porque, por algunas razones el viaje se retrasó dos días pero llegó el momento de ir en busca de Serena, al llegar al pueblo fueron enseguida a ver al padre de Andrew, el les informó de que habían dado a Darién por muerto, que Serena había llorado mucho por él, que la habían comprometido, y que si la quería ver de seguro estaría en el cementerio. Darién quiso salir corriendo pero Artemis lo detuvo dijo que lo llevaría en el coche, al ir hacia ahí vio el auto de Kenji, irse del pueblo, pero como ese auto tenía los vidrios polarizados (oscuros) pues no pudo ver quiénes iban en el auto

Cuando llegaron al cementerio ambos se bajaron y Darién fue a su tumba en ella se encontraba un ramo de rosas frescas, cómo si lo acabaran de dejar, miró por todos lados y solo vio a un hombre y le preguntó si no había visto una niña rubia, el señor le comentó que había estado una niña como la que él había descrito y había dejado esas rosas en la tumba donde él había estado, pero que un hombre vino y se la llevó casi a rastras y que ella iba llorando. Darién estaba furioso hacer llorar a su princesa

Darién le avisó Artemis que tenía que ir a casa de Serena que tenía un mal presentimiento, y antes de que pudiera decir algo Darién salió corriendo hacia la casa de su amada, al llegar ve partir un camión de mudanza, él se extraña y llega a la casa la cual se encontraba cerrada, sube al cuarto de Serena y con un poco de esfuerzo entra, pero la casa estaba vacía, lo muebles cubiertos, él se queda extrañado, ¿donde están todos?, en eso Artemis llega y ve a unos Señores y pregunta por la familia Tsukino y le responde que los Tsukino se acababan de ir de viaje, que de hecho el avión particular acababa de salir con ellos a bordo y no sabían a donde habían ido ni cuando regresarían, Darién al oírlo no lo podía creer estaba en estado de shock y así lo encontró Artemis, habían llegado tarde, y pensaba "Serena se ha ido, me ha dejado".

Pero no, no me puedes dejar así  
como un tonto pensando en ti  
sin saber por qué te vas  
No no no no no me puedes dejar así  
quédate un poco más aquí  
quédate un poquito más

Darién y Artemis regresan al crown ahí Darién ve el anuncio de compromiso y el beso de Serena y Diamante, al verlo uno celos inmensos invadieron su cuerpo, celos que jamás pensó sentir, ¿Por qué serena si había dicho quererlo tanto, si se había entregado a él, se besaba con ese tipo? , además más se enfureció cuando leyó la reseña donde hablaban de la adorable pareja que hacían, el señor Furuhata le comentó que esperara hablar con ella, que todo podía ser un malentendido, pero de todas maneras eso no le iba quitar el tener celos

Tengo Celos yo que no los conocía  
tengo celos de la vida si no estoy para sentirte  
Tengo Celos soy culpable de sentirlos  
porque se perfectamente que el pasado ya se ha ido  
Tengo Celos y aunque sé que me hacen daño  
no me importa lo contrario vida mía tengo celo  
Tengo Celos yo que no sufrí por nadie  
me doy cuenta que al mirarte  
te amo tanto y tengo celos

Por mas intentos que hicieron no pudieron averiguar el paradero de Serena, pues solo los sabían aquellos que habían ido a las fiestas y por supuesto lo guardaban como un secreto muy fiel

Darién se regresó con Artemis al igual que Andrew, sin embargo había una esperanza, ellos no dañarían a Serena, no hasta los 21 años, pues en ese tiempo no le podía pasar nada a ella, pues las clausulas del testamento eran muy claras, y por su puesto ni su tío ni su novio se iban a atrever hacerle daño. Pero el se sentía solo, muy solo sin su Serena

Solo Me siento solo  
Sigue tu recuerdo, dentro de mi corazón  
Todo terminó, no queda nada entre los dos  
Solo sin tu amor Solo Por siempre solo  
Gritaré a la noche que estoy solo sin tu amor  
Ya no sale el sol, no queda nada entre los dos  
Solo, Me estoy muriendo Sigues viviendo en mi voz  
Aún te recuerdo tan bella en mi interior  
Te veo en cada rincón Y siento en mí tu presencia

Desde que llegaron a la casa Endymión estaba triste, y generalmente se iba al jardín a llorar sin que nadie lo viera, así estaba cuando una linda niña se acerca a él

- Endymión, hermano ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunta Diana la hija de Artemis y Luna

- Diana, he perdido a Serena – le dijo el chico a la niña

- ¿Quién es Serena?, ¿es tu novia? – preguntó inocentemente la niña

- si, ella es mi novia

- no te preocupes, estoy seguro que la encontraras muy pronto - y lo abrazó después unos momentos la niña se separa y se aleja para seguir jugando, él se siente la presencia de Serena, como si la sombra de ella no se alejara de él

tu sombra sobre mi  
Y tu sombra sigue aquí, devorando mi interior  
Tanto tiempo que lloré,  
pero aún yo te quiero, y aún yo te espero  
me dejaste sin razón, sin aviso sin dolor  
y aunque sé que te perdí,  
yo te sigo adorando y yo sigo pensando en tu amor.

Después de unos momentos de estar observándolo Artemis se acerca a Endymion y le dice – Endymion, no te preocupes, buscaremos a Pericles, para poder encontrar a Serena, pero tú tienes que estudiar, la única manera de que podamos hacer justicia y vencer a Albino es que te prepares lo mejor posible, es importante determinar que carrera podrías llevar que te ayude para hacer justicia, mira considero que estudiar leyes te ayudaría, además tengo amigos detectives que ayuden en los casos de investigación criminal que nos pueden ayudar a buscar evidencias, pero claro que la decisión es tuya

- Aceptó, Artemis, estudiaré Leyes

Te inscribiré este año en la escuela que está cerca de aquí, el próximo año estudiaras en el famoso internado San Patrick

Endymión aceptó la oferta, ya en la noche se propuso una meta, poner todo su esfuerzo en el estudio, y sobre todo a poder vivir sin ella, al menos hasta que la encontrara, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que ella cumpliera 21 años, en sus pensamientos decía – "Serena mi amor, me es difícil vivir sin ti"

Sin ti, que me puede ya importar,  
si lo que me hace llorar  
está lejos de aquí  
Sin ti, no hay clemencia en mi dolor  
la esperanza de mi amor  
te la llevas al fin  
Sin ti es inútil vivir  
como inútil será  
el quererte olvidar

Continuara

* * *

* N. A. la canción dice nuestros Padres en lugar de mis tíos

Canciones en orden de aparición: Sin ti, la canta MDO, todo me recuerda a ti, la canta Sheena Easton, me huele a soledad de MDO, el tacto de su piel la canta Lydia; Claro de Luna la canta Ana Gabriel, Vivo por ella la canta Andrea Bocelli, Pienso en ti la canta MDO, te extraño la canta Luis Miguel, No me puedes dejar así la canta Luis Miguel, Tengo Celos la canta Napoléon, Solo la canta Cristian Castro, tu sombra sobre mí la canta Cristian Castro

Nota tal vez estas canciones sean cantadas por otros artistas, por su comprensión gracias

05/ene/09

Queridas amigas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, espero lo disfruten, cómo comente, este fic, va a estar impregnado de canciones, asi que nuevamente les pido sus ayuda, envienme canciones, para que pueda incluirlas, aunque ustedes veran en algunas sólo pongo una o dos estrofas, pues lo importante es que la cancion refleje el sentimiento de los personajes, sobre todo de la mi pareja dorada Darien y Serena,

le agradezco a AnnyFanSailorMoon, Susy Granger, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn Usako555Chiba por ayudarme con este fic, si olvide mencionar a alguien disculpen

besos a todas

* * *

Se que el inicio de esta historia esta triste, pero les aseguro que pronto se van a encontrar, por supuesto su amor no sera fácil pues ante todo porque los tios les haran la vida imposible

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **Amsz88chiba, isabel, liebende lesung, midmoon85t, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha**

porfa dejen Reviews


	4. volverte a ver

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 3. Volverte a ver**

Después de estar un año lejos de su hogar Serena regresa de vacaciones a la que fue su casa, todo lo veía diferente, fue al cementerio a visitar a Darién, llovía muy finamente y la rubia en silencio lloraba recordando a su gran amor

Te extraño... Me cuesta olvidarte...Sin ti mi vida es nada...  
Llueve por la agonía de que no te tengo  
Cada gota representa un beso  
Lo que me dabas en esos momentos  
Lo tengo ahora pero de recuerdo  
Y llueve tanto por mi gran lamento  
Acompañando horas de sufrimiento  
Aun tus huellas viven en mi cuerpo  
Y te llevo dentro Llueve ahora estas en otro lugar  
Descansando en paz Pero sabes bien no te voy a olvidar  
Voy a conservar tu amor hasta el final  
Nunca imagine q desafortunadamente yo te iba a perder  
Hoy me pesan los momentos malos que pase  
Quisiera echar el tiempo atrás poderlo resolver  
Pero se que es imposible y no van a volver  
Los recuerdos las caricias, los detalles que  
Hicieron q fuera más grande este gran querer  
Aun me duele el hecho de q no te vuelvo a ver

Después de hablar de lo que le había pasado con "Darién" se dirigió al Crown, pero al llegar lo encontró cerrado y le extrañó

- Es una pena que hayan cerrado este lugar – dijo una joven castaña, alta y de ojos verde

- ¡Cerraron el Crown! , pero ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, parece que el dueño quebró o algo así y tuvo que dejarlo, es una lástima vendían exquisitas bebidas ahí, mucho gusto me llamo Lita Kino

- Disculpa, soy Serena Tsukino

- Eres nueva aquí, no te había visto, bueno en realidad tiene 8 meses que estoy viviendo aquí.

- Estuve fuera por un año y sólo vine para las vacaciones, terminando me regreso al colegio Real Romine para señoritas

- En serio, ¿estudias ahí?, el próximo año empezaré a estudiar en ese colegio

- entonces supongo que podremos ser amigas

- así es, Serena, porque no vas a mi casa a comer, te invito

- no lo sé, mi tío se puede enojar

- no te preocupes te acompañó a tu casa y le pide permiso a tu tío

Ambas chicas se fueron a casa de serena, al llegar el tío se dio cuenta de que Lita era la hija de uno de los más grandes funcionarios, por lo que enseguida le dio permiso a Serena

Las chicas se hicieron muy grandes amigas y cuando llego el tiempo de volver al colegio ambas chicas eran inseparables.

Por su parte Darién se preparaba para ir al colegio San Patrick, aunque en la casa de los Shields todos lo ayudaban en especial Diana y su amigo Andrew, el cual su papá ya trabajaba para Artemis, pues Circon Black, Albino Chiba y Pericles Tsukino de una mala manera le quitaron el Crown así que Artemis lo contrató. Darién por su parte en sus ratos libres se dedicaba hacer todo lo posible para encontrar a Serena, buscaba en internet, pero nada, salía los fines de semana a los lugares cercanos para saber si alguien podía tener noticias de Pericles, y aunque si llegó a saber donde esta él, nadie le podía dar noticias de su amada.

Me asome a la pradera y al valle  
Te llame Y tú no me contestas  
Te llame Pero no hubo respuesta  
Te pensé, te sufrí, te lloré  
Y en medio De mi llanto  
Pregunte con dolor al Señor  
Porque te quiero tanto  
Me subí a la montaña más alta  
Te grité, Como la fiera en celo  
Y ofrecí, Mis lágrimas al cielo  
Y otra vez como ayer renuncie  
A seguirte buscando  
Pero sé que mañana lo haré  
Porque te sigo amando  
Cariño, ¿Por qué no estás conmigo?  
La angustia no me deja vivir  
Cariño, ya todo está perdido  
Contigo se acabo mi existir  
Yo no sé, yo no sé Si te encontrare  
De dolor , de dolor Se que moriré

Artemis siempre había sido rico, descendía de una de las familias más notables, los Shields, ellos habían sido una de las familias fundadoras del colegio San Patrick, por lo que Artemis participaba en el comité del colegio y pudo hacer que ingresaran a Andrew por Beca, al menos eso era lo que iba aparecer en los registros, pues no le convenía que el ingresara como estudiante normal, sino como becado, pues no quería poner en riesgo el plan para hacer justicia

El día de inicio de clases Endymión entra por la puerta donde entra los niños que sus padres pagan las colegiaturas allí conoce a Richard Urawa , un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, pero a lo lejos distingue la figura de un joven de cabellos platinos y ojos Negros, el prometido de Serena Diamante Black, por supuesto él lo reconoce por la foto del compromiso, al verlo una furia le invade por todo el cuerpo pero disimula, Diamante sabe que el hijo de uno de los miembros del comité iba a estudiar con ellos, un tal Endymión Shields. En la hora del almuerzo Endymion y Richard se sientan junto a Andrew y los tres se hacen amigos, por supuesto que Endymión y Andrew fingen que se acaban de conocer, después se levantaron de la mesa y en la puerta se toparon con Diamante

- Así que tú eres el famoso Endymión Shields, mucho gusto, soy Diamante Black, y si quieres puedo mostrarte las instalaciones, además creo que debes saber con quién te debes juntar y los becados no son buena compañía, cómo sabrás en esta escuela estamos nosotros y los becados – dijo de una manera despectiva por Andrew

- sabes Diamante, yo elijo con quien juntarme y no me interesan si son becados o no, sino con aquellas persona que consiguen las cosas por sus propios méritos – contestó Endymión muy serio, pues sabía cómo Diamante había conseguido a Serena

- Te vas arrepentir de esto Endymión – dijo el peliplateado furioso y se alejó de ahí, sin embargo era muy vengativo ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de la ofensa que había recibido

Diamante y Endymión estudiaban en el mismo grupo, por supuesto el pelinegro era uno de los mejores estudiantes, cosa que le molestaba al peliplateado que buscaba la manera de poder desquitarse, sin embargo Endymión era muy bueno tanto como estudiante, como deportista y en actividades escolares, sin embargo pudo encontrar su punto débil Endymión a pesar de ser muy guapo no tenía novia así que Diamante empezó a presumir a Serena a sus compañero y le mostraba fotos de ella. Por supuesto que también el pelinegro veía las fotos porque "su rival" esperaba estar junto a él para mostrarlas, pues quería verlo enfurecido, por su parte Endymión tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no agarrar a golpes al engreído de Diamante.

- Así es chico, mi linda novia Serena me ama tanto, es más ella ansía el día en que podamos casarnos, en verdad es una lástima que en esta escuela no admitan mujeres, porque ella estaría encantada de estar aquí conmigo – decía Diamante muy orgulloso – Si dirán que porque no la llevo a las fiestas y es porque ella es muy celosa y ustedes saben no podría conquistar algunas chicas, además de que ella estudia lejos de aquí sólo nos vemos en las vacaciones pero con eso me basta porque me llena de caricias, bueno chicos ustedes saben – y después de esto se ríe

- Sabes Diamante, no es de caballeros hablar de esa forma y mucho menos de la mujer amada – dijo Endymión

- Hay Endymión, se me hace que dices eso, debido a que tiene envidia de que yo tenga una novia tan hermosa y tú no

- Sabes Diamante, hay un refrán que dice el que mucho presume de algo carece, no serás que nos presumes mucho de tu novia, pero a lo mejor ella ni siquiera te hace caso – dijo muy serio el pelinegro tratando de observar muy seriamente a su rival para saber qué cara ponía por supuesto que le dio en su punto débil y la actitud de Diamante se lo demostró, sin embargo entre ambos jóvenes existía una especie de rivalidad que era notado por todos, más por parte de Diamante que por parte del pelinegro.

Muy lejos de ahí en el colegio Real Romine para Señoritas cuatro amigas estaban platicando, una rubia muy linda de ojos azules cielo llamada Serena, Lita Una castaña de ojos verdes, Amy, una jovencita de cabellos y ojos azules y Esmeralda una joven de cabellos verdes y ojos negros

- En serio Amy, de verdad pudiste hacerte amiga de ese tal Richard que tanto te gusta – preguntó maliciosamente Esmeralda

- Bueno, amiga no, pero pudimos nos presentaron en un baile, es tan divino, al menos quedamos vernos en vacaciones, ojalá pudieran venir a mi casa – dijo Amy

- Lo siento Amy, pero tú sabes que mi tío tal vez no me de permiso, el quiere que estas vacaciones nos quedemos aquí, viene a visitarnos la familia Black – expresó muy tristemente Serena

- Esa si es una mala noticia Serena, pues pensé que regresaríamos juntas para estas vacaciones – comentó Lita muy tristemente

- Pero Serena, acaso no te alegras de que tu novio venga a visitarte, tal parece que no lo amas – expresó Esmeralda, con cierto aire de maldad y es que a ella le gustaba Diamante, pero al igual que él era ambiciosa y sabía muy bien los motivos por los que se iba a realizar dicha unión

- Esmeralda que cosas dices – expresó Serena y cambió la conversación pues sabía muy bien que si su tío se enteraba de que ella decía que no quería a Diamante la gente que trabajaba en la hacienda y en las fábricas podrían perder su empleo, las amigas siguieron platicando al llegar la noche se dirigieron a su habitación, Serena compartía la habitación con Lita a la que le había contado de su gran amor por Darién, sin embargo la castaña no sabía hasta donde habían llegado ellos, pero comprendía a la rubia, pues había amado a Darién desde que era una niña Serena sufría por mucho por la ausencia de Darién.

Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy en ti,  
mis raíces se secarán, abandonada así,  
me hace falta que tú estés aquí.  
No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mí,  
en esta casa, en la oscuridad,  
cae la nieve y será más triste el invierno al llegar Navidad  
Y me faltas, amor mío, como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío  
en ausencia de ti, quiera así, decirte que... Tú me faltas, amor mío,  
el dolor es fuerte, como un desafío,  
en ausencia de tí, no sabré vivir  
Porque de tí tu alma permanecerá,  
y tu voz volverá a , cierro los ojos y aquí,  
en mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir.

Así pasaron los años y llegó el día de la graduación, Endymión estaba nervioso, pues pensaba que podía volver a ver a Serena, y pensaba "Serena, cómo me gustaría poder verte"

Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer  
Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir

Sin embargo, Diamante no se presentó a la graduación por lo tanto Serena tampoco y por supuesto Endymión se entristeció, pues en realidad quería ver a su princesa ansiaba verla

Volverte a ver,  
hoy daría media vida  
por volverte a ver  
y recuperar el tiempo  
que se me escapó

Endymión ingresó a la Universidad de Lenkinston a estudiar Leyes al igual que diamante, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Diamante también estudiaría ahí, por supuesto entró a Administración de Empresas, pues según él debía prepararse para administrar los negocios de la familia.

- Si, sé que me extrañaron en la graduación, pero saben los tíos de mi novia quieren que estemos más tiempo juntos, pues en tres años nos casamos y querían que se reafirmará el compromiso, miren traigo las fotos de la fiesta – dijo Diamante

- En serio Diamante, qué suerte tienes tu novia es bellísima, además según tengo entendido muy rica – dijo Rubeus, su amigo de siempre

- Por supuesto Rubeus, tú sabes que sólo adquiero cosas de lo mejor, por supuesto que me lo merezco – dijo muy divertido y dirigiéndose a Endymión que pasaba por ahí – y bueno Endymión cuando tendremos la dicha de verte con una novia, claro que según tus gusto supongo que te conformas con muy poca cosa

- Diamante, tú siempre tan engreído, pero sabes deberías cuidar mucho a tu novia pues alguien te la puede quitar, tienes razón tu novia es muy linda pero ella no merece a un ser cómo tú – le contestó

- sabes Endymión no me asustan tus palabras, pues mi compromiso con Serena Tsukino es un hecho y dentro de tres años ella será mi esposa y por supuesto que te voy a invitar a la boda – dijo Diamante con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Diamante en tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas – dijo el pelinegro y después de esto se retiro por supuesto Diamante estaba furioso porque sabía que lo que le acababan de decir podría hacerse realidad

Si bien era cierto que cuando Serena cumplió quince años su tío la comprometió quería renovar la alianza por ese motivo se llevó a cabo la fiesta, pero esta vez Serena no permitió que Diamante la besara, pues fingió estar con dolor de cabeza y se retiró temprano, aunque si temía a su tío no estaba dispuesta a que Diamante se acercara a ella, más que lo necesario aún así no perdía la esperanza de poder anular el compromiso o huir muy lejos antes de la boda, por supuesto ese era su secreto

En una de esas veces en que Diamante presumía a Serena, una foto de ella fue a parar a manos de Endymión, en realidad Serena se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, sin embargo sus ojos estaban muy triste, al verla el pelinegro no pudo sino sentir una gran opresión en el pecho, que había pasado para que esos ojos tan hermosos estuvieran tan tristes, aunque una esperanza surgió en él tal vez el hecho de que ella lo extrañara tanto como él a ella. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta guardo la foto de ella en sus libros. Al terminar sus clases él, Andrew y Richard se dirigieron a su casa, pues Artemis había comprado una casa cerca del colegio y ahí vivía todos

- Endymión, hermano qué bueno que llegas, tú sabes que papá no quiere que empecemos la comida sin ti y la verdad tengo mucha hambre – dijo Diana al verlo entrar por la puerta, por supuesto dándole un abrazo

- Hijo que bueno que ya vinieron, pasen al comedor – dijo Luna que al igual de Diana lo abrazó y saludo a los otros dos chicos, por supuesto que Richard sabía del pasado de Endymión y apoyaba a buscar las pruebas para darle su merecido a esos tipos, pues también a su familia la habían hundido en la miseria y gracias al apoyo de Artemis, pudo seguir adelante

- Es que no le perdono lo que tú tío le hizo a mi familia, sino hubiese sido por la ruina de mi familia y que nos tuvimos que mudar, hubiera podido conocer a Amy Mizuno, la linda chica de la que tanto les he hablado. – comentaba Richard a sus amigos

- Pues de verdad que les dio fuerte el amor a ambos, sólo espero poder algun día enamorarme cómo ustedes, de una linda chica, aunque a mi si me gustaría que tuviera los ojos verdes – dijo Andrew

- Andrew, sólo puedo decirte que cuando te enamores no te importará el color de ojos de la chica, simplemente se dará – dijo Endymión, bueno pasemos a la mesa porque Diana esta que hecha fuego por la mirada, así los tres amigos pasaron al comedor, después de la comida Artemis los invitó a su oficina que había en la casa

- Endymión tengo buenas noticias, al fin pudo contactarme con el oficial que estuvo a cargo del accidente de tus padres, ¿sabes? Él tuvo un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, pues al parecer descubrió que la falla del coche fue intencional – dijo Artemis

- En serio, papá Artemis, esa sí que es una buena noticia ¿Cuándo lo podemos ver? – preguntó el chico

- Dentro de 3 meses, pues él al saberse en peligro huyó con toda su familia, pero pude comunicarme con él, y en tres meses puede recibirnos, pues está en un caso algo difícil – comentó el Artemis, después de esa noticia los hombres continuaron hablando de todas las posibilidades que tenían en caso de que el policía hubiese guardado las evidencias, sin embargo trataban de mantener los pies en la tierra y no hacerse muchas ilusiones, por su parte Endymión estaba feliz, si bien era cierto que no había podido saber de su princesa más que por Diamante, pues Artemis le había pedido mucha prudencia, sabía que era un enorme sacrificio para el chico, pero conociendo a los tíos no quería exponerlo. Pasaron los tres meses y se reunieron con el policía pero las evidencias habían sido robadas, más el policía había tomado fotos de todas ellas, e intuía que esas evidencias estaban guardadas en algún lado como un trofeo y por supuesto que se unió con Artemis y Endymión para buscarlas, por supuesto el pelinegro tomaba fuerza al pensar en su adorada Serena

Cuando las cosas del todo no van bien  
cuando me siento vencido por caer te necesito a mi lado  
cuando se quiebra en pedazos mi alegría  
y está de cuestas treparme por la vida te necesito a mi lado  
Cuando contigo estoy tan solo y no encuentro otro modo de seguir  
Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más entonces vuelvo a comenzar  
cuando pienso en ti te juro gano la batalla  
pienso en ti y lo demás está de más entonces vuelvo a respirar  
cuando pienso en ti mi cuerpo recupera el alma

.Pasó nuevamente un tiempo, ya habían pasado aproximadamente 4 años desde que habían dado a Darién por muerto así que Artemis quiso saber que tanto peligro podía correr, por supuesto que ya habían avanzado bastante en la búsqueda de evidencia y todo lo llevaba a la que había sido casa de Darién, por lo que decidieron ir a Titán, por supuesto al llegar ahí nadie lo reconoció y se hospedaron él pelinegro aprovechó para ir a casa de Serena, aunque estaba muy bien cuidada la casa se hallaba vacía

Cuando era un chiquillo que alegría;  
Jugando a la guerra noche y día,  
Saltando una verja verte a ti y así en tus ojos algo nuevo descubrir  
Las rosas decían que eras mía; Y un gato me hacia compañía  
Desde que me dejaste yo no sé porque la ventana es más grande sin tu amor.  
El gato que está en nuestro cielo; No va a volver a casa si no estás,  
No sabes mi amor que noche bella presiento que tu estas en esa estrella.  
El gato que esta triste y azul; Nunca se olvida que fuiste mía,  
Más se que sabrá de mi sufrir; Porque en mis ojos una lagrima hay

En el pueblo hallaron muy poco, pero si se enteraron que Pericles había hechos malos negocios y por lo tanto se hallaban un tanto en la ruina, al igual que la familia Black, sólo el matrimonio con Serena los podía salvar pues cómo siempre su padre había protegido parte de la herencia. Por su parte Albino era dueño de casi todo el pueblo, porque engañaba a la gente y le quitaba sus negocios, sin embargo los papeles estaban protegidos y no sabían donde se encontraban pero se pudieron dar cuenta que Albino era muy pretensioso y que no tiraba nada y sobre todo no destruía nada sólo había que encontrar el lugar donde ocultaba todo, su fortaleza secreta como muchas veces el decía

Llegó el día en que Endymión regresó a la escuela y camina para ir a su primera clase, estaba a punto de entrar al salón, cuando por uno de los pasillos una jovencita rubia venía corriendo, pues ya se la había hecho tarde para su primera clase, y al entrar al salón se tropieza está a punto de caerse cuando es sostenida por unos fuertes brazos, unos brazos agradables para ella.

Continuara

* * *

Las canciones por orden de aparición: Llueve de Lorna, porque no estás conmigo de Alejandro Fernández, en ausencia de ti de Laura Paussini, Volverte a ver de Juanes, Por volverte a ver de Alex Sintek, Pienso en ti de Chayanne, Un gato en la obscuridad de Roberto Carlos

Nota tal vez estas canciones sean cantadas por otros artistas, por su comprensión gracias

11/ene/09

Queridas amigas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, espero lo disfruten, talvez sea muy corto, pero es mas que nada un capitulo de lo que sucedió con ellos o mejor dicho con Darien antes de encontarse nuevamente son Serena, este fic, tiene pocas canciones

le agradezco a liebende lesung y AnnyFanSailorMoon por las canciones

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **Amsz88chiba, AnnyFanSailorMoon, arias serena, anyreth, isabel, liebende lesung, midmoon85t, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha**

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review

besos


	5. acaso te conozco

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capitulo 4. ¿Acaso te conozco?**

Al fin empezaban las clases, Lejos de ahí en un departamento, tres jovencitas se arreglaban para ir a la universidad por primera vez, eran amigas desde el internado el colegio Real Romine y habían decidido estudiar al menos en la misma Universidad para no separarse Amy estudiaría Medicina especializándose en Ginecología, Lita por su parte agarró la carrera de Ciencias Computacionales y Serena por su parte Diplomacia Internacional

- Por favor Serena apúrate o llegaremos tarde – decían tanto Amy como Lita

- Chicas, porque no se adelantan, las alcanzó en el colegio, por favor me guardan un lugar en la clase de Ética – dijo una chica rubia que se estaba terminando de vestir, sus amigas salieron y ella se terminaba de arreglar, en realidad se había quedado dormida, desde hace mucho tiempo no soñaba tan hermoso como la noche anterior y es que había soñado con su primer Amor, Darién Chiba, y es que para ella ese amor nunca lo iba a poder olvidar

Hay amores que no se olvidan  
aunque el tiempo los deje atrás  
aunque sin ellos la vida siga  
el amor no se puede olvidar  
el amor no se puede olvidar  
el amor si fue amor de verdad  
el amor no se puede olvidar  
Todos tenemos alguien por quien llorar  
todos tenemos alguien que recordar  
por mas que ya no esté aunque no vuelvan más  
el amor no se puede olvidar  
el amor no se puede olvidar  
el amor si fue amor de verdad  
el amor no se puede olvidar

Soñó que Darién regresaba a ella y la rescataba de casarse con Diamante y no quería despertar, pero tenía que cumplir con el deber de los estudios y por supuesto se le hizo tarde para asistir a su primera clase, por lo que se fue corriendo a la escuela.

Mucha antes en una hermosa mansión Endymión se estaba preparando para asistir a su escuela, por fin estaba en segundo año de leyes, sólo le faltaba un año más y recibía su título de abogado, Richard estaba estudiando Médico Forense y Andrew licenciatura en Criminología, desde que se hicieron amigos en el colegio San Patrick, habían sido inseparables, todo mundo les decía los tres mosqueteros y porque ayudaban a todos aquellos que tenían beca, pues una pandilla de jóvenes que se hacía llamar los Delta-Black que le hacían la vida imposible a los becados, Endymión bajó como siempre a desayunar con sus padres, su hermana y sus amigos, no sabía porque pero ese día se sentía feliz, cómo si algo bueno le fuera a pasar

Hoy salió el sol en el mismo lugar,  
hoy tal vez, se calmará mi espera.  
Siento un impulso de imaginación  
y te invento, a punto de llegar.  
Cruzando el andén, te veo correr  
solitaria entre la multitud.  
Llega un día feliz, un día donde pueda navegar,  
entre tus aguas, un día feliz.

- buenos días a todos – dijo Endymión mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- Buenos días, contestaron los demás

- Al menos hoy amanecimos de buen humor – dijo Diana, pues pocas veces se le veía a Endymión sonreír

- Diana, por favor no molestes a tu hermano, pocas son la veces que lo vemos sonreír, claro que aumentaron cuando estos tres se juntaron, - expresó Luna con mucha alegría, pues quería a ese chico cómo si fuera su hijo, pues solamente se había podido embarazar de Diana y con mucho esfuerzo, pero desde que Endymión llegó a sus vidas las cambió por completo

- Gracias madre, pero en verdad no les puedo explicar porque amanecí de buen humor, es como un presentimiento de que hoy va a suceder algo bueno

- Eso esperamos, pues desde que te enteraste que vamos a tomar algunas clases con el presumido de Diamante has estado con un humorcito – comentó

- Bastante hago con soportarlo en los pasillos, si no fuera porque de él me entero de ya saben quién ni lo volteaba a ver – respondió Endymión

- y supongo que ese "quien" es una mujer – dijo celosa Diana

- Diana, tú sabes que eres mi chica favorita – le dijo con cariño Endymión – por algo somos hermanos

Hermanos, en lo bueno y en lo malo,  
Siempre unidos, siempre a mano,  
Sin pedirnos nada a cambio...  
Hermanos, en dulce y en lo amargo,  
Aprendimos a escucharnos,  
Y a entendernos sin mirarnos...  
Y hoy estamos juntos, y nada de aquello ha cambiado,  
Por el mismo rumbo, luchando por lo que amamos,

- Pero no soy tu única chica favorita, además antes de que tengas novia tengo que darle el visto bueno, no sea que alguna lagartona te quiera engatusar y no quiero que algún día me reclame Serena – expresó Diana con una sonrisa en los labios, al mencionar a Serena todos guardaron silencio y la chica se dio cuenta de ello – Pero que tiene de malo que mencione a Serena, acaso no fue tu novia y que yo sepas todavía la quieres y piensas buscarla para volver con ella – expuso la niña muy seria - ya sé que nunca me han contado los motivos y supongo que es por algo y lo respeto, pero en serio hermano, si ella es el amor de tu vida deberías buscarla

- Diana, no es tan fácil – empezó a decir Endymión pero fue interrumpido por Artemis – no te preocupes Diana, algún día las cosas se solucionaran y podrás enterarte de toda la verdad, pero por ahora desayunemos tranquilos

Endymion llegó temprano, por lo que se puso a repasar para alguna de sus materias mientras daba la hora para la primera clase, en realidad no le preocupaba por ganar algún asiento, pues ese maestro tenía la costumbre de acomodar a sus alumnos, cuando vio que se acercaba la hora se dirigió al salón calmadamente, por su parte a Serena se le había hecho tarde, y sobre todo no conocía muy bien la escuela sólo por el mapa que le habían proporcionado al momento de irse a inscribir, así que corría por los pasillos pero se dio cuenta que en la puerta del salón se encontraba alguien y quizá no pudiera detenerse, en ese momento se tropieza y cierra los ojos pensando en que se va caer al suelo, cuando se da cuenta que es sostenida por unos brazos, demasiado agradables para su gusto y no del todo desconocidos

Shareta koto ienai keredo  
Sotto soba ni ite ageru  
Diary moji azayaka ni  
Kimi to ashita egakou  
Moshi mo kagayaki wo motomete  
Ai no monogatari  
Yomioete mo samishii naraba  
Yume iro DORESU kisete  
Hitomi toji ai wo kome kuchizuke wo sasageyou  
I do love you ore no inochi  
Pretty baby dakishimete ageyou  
Kidorigao dekinai keredo  
Atsui manazashi okurou  
Lonely night hoshikuzu atsume  
Kimi wo hikariterasou  
Moshi mo tokimeki wo sagashite  
Sora ni negai kake  
Uranatte mo setsunai naraba  
Tenshi no tsubasa tobashi  
Afurederu namida fuki kuchizuke wo sasageyou

- Gracias – dijo la rubia alzando la mirada para toparse con unos ojos grises y una cara de un hombre extremadamente guapo – "Dios mío, no puede ser Darién, no que estoy pensando si Darién tiene los ojos azules y este joven los tiene grises, pero es tan semejante" – muchas gracias, Señor…

- Shields, Endymion Shields y no fue nada, siempre es bueno que le caigan en los brazos de uno ángeles del cielo tan bellos cómo usted – le dice suavemente el pelinegro que enseguida reconoció a Serena, cuantas ganas tenía de abrazarla y besarla, pero se contuvo, pues al fin y al cabo Endymión sólo conocía a Serena por las fotografías

Serena al oírlo se sonroja y justo en ese momento llega Diamante – Endymion veo que ya conociste a mi novia, pero no de la mejor manera para mi gusto, y como siempre Serena cayendo en los brazos de cualquiera – al decir esto Endymion se molesta, pero ve la cara de Serena en la que una lágrimas se asoman de tan bellos ojos

- Diamante, yo creo que estas equivocado, cualquiera haría tropezar a esta lindura con tal de poderla abrazar y cuídala, no sea que algún día los brazos que la sostengan no te la quieran entregar de nuevo, gusto en conocerte Serena – al escucharlo Serena se extraña pues su nombre se escucha tan dulce en la voz de ese pelinegro, después de este pequeño incidente ambos pasaron al salón a sentarse, pues aunque ellos iban un año adelantado, había clases que tomaban juntos y esa era una de ella, poco después llega el profesor Jenaro Chigo y tal como lo pensó Endymión el profesor acomoda por parejas según su historial escolar, y otros factores, en algunos casos también los sentaba según sus apellidos, en fin tenía una forma muy rara de distribuir mientras tanto en un rincón del salón una pareja hablaba si a eso se le podía llamar hablar

- Espero Serena que te sepas comportar y no me dejes mal, porque todos saben que eres "mi novia" y no quiero algo parecido a lo que pasó hace rato

- por favor Diamante, fue un accidente, me tropecé

- pues espero que esos tropiezos, no se den seguidos, está bien que seas torpe pero no para que caigas en los brazos de cualquiera

- pero si solo me ayudó para que no me cayera al piso

- pues prefiero verte en el piso que en brazos de cualquier hombre me oyes, y por favor compórtate o no quieres que tu tío se entere de cómo me tratas – la rubia iba a contestar pero el maestro empezó a nombrar las parejas y el lugar donde deberían sentarse, en realidad se sentía muy mal, se sentía frágil, muy frágil

Yo necesito a estas Alturas  
Un poquitito de ternura  
Y que me cuiden las heridas  
Para poder seguir con vida  
Yo necesito que me quieran  
Que me hagan olvidar las penas  
Que no me pidan demasiado  
Pues casi todo ya lo he dado  
Necesito que me quieran suavemente  
Sin lastimarme y con cuidado suavemente  
Porque mi cuerpo está cansado suavemente  
Por cualquier cosa siento ganas de llorar  
Pues ya me han hecho tanto daño suavemente  
Ya no confío en los extraños suavemente  
Me he vuelto frágil transparente de cristal

- Cheryl Suárez y Bobby Ortega, por favor tomen asiento – dijo el catedrático y empezó a señalar los lugares y a las parejas que se formarían - Fabrizzio Weasley y Susy Granger; Diamante Black y Patty Ramírez; Amy Mizuno y Richard Urawa; Lita Kino y Andres Furuhuta; Esmeralda Moblack y Rubeus Negron; Milly Andersons e Ikaro Evans… Serena Tsukino y Endymión Shields – al terminar de nombrar las parejas todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, el más feliz era un pelinegro. Darién no lo podía creer al fin estaba junto a su Serena – "Dios mío, es Serena, y está cerca de mí es realmente increíble, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules"

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.  
On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue

Al estar junto a Serena el pelinegro se da cuenta de que ella está llorando y es que después de que entraron Diamante le dijo muchas cosas feas a la rubia, por supuesto Endymión no se percató de ello sino hasta que se sienta junto a la chica al estar junta a ella le ofrece un pañuelo y le dice – Unos ojos tan bellos no deben estar cubiertos por lágrimas a menos que sean de felicidad – ella se voltea a verlo, le sonríe y le acepta el pañuelo – gracias Señor Shields

- Bueno jóvenes, soy el Dr. Jenaro Chigo, soy su maestro de Ética y Valores, les voy a repartir el programa de estudios, y como podrán ver el primer tema son los seres humanos y para ello les marco la primera tarea, la cual harán el día de hoy, no se preocupen por sus otras clases, pues he hablado con TODOS los maestros para que les den el día libre para hacer este trabajo, pues también cuenta para las otras materias y es descubrirse como Seres Humanos y pues eso lo van a ser con su compañero que le acabó de poner, que será para todo el semestre, por lo que el día de hoy servirá para que se conozcan mejor, ¿alguna duda?

Diamante no le había gustado cómo había quedado la formación y es que hubiese preferido cualquier otro compañero para Serena menos Endymión así que levanta la mano – dígame Señor Black, ¿Cuál es su duda? –

- Quisiera saber, ¿en que se basó para escoger a las parejas? – preguntó un poco petulante

- Señor Black, la manera de porque escogí a las parejas no es de su incumbencia y mis decisiones no se discuten, la próxima vez que pregunte sea referente al tema o a la tarea

Diamante estaba furioso, indignado – Cómo me molesta, ese viejo petulante, quien se cree que es – dijo en voz no tan alta

- Por favor Diamante, el Señor Chigo sabe lo que hace, por algo es el maestro y compórtate pareces un niño al que le quitan un dulce – le dijo Patty que se encontraba a su lado, por lo que Diamante se tragó su orgullo pues no iba dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba furioso de que Endymión y Serena estuvieran juntos por un semestre

- Si nadie tiene ninguna duda me retiro, en las hojas que les di, están los requisitos que debe llevar el trabajo – y después de esto el maestro se retiró, al salir las parejas empezaron a desocupar el salón las últimas en salir fueron Diamante y Patty así como Serena y Endymión, la rubia iba callada, desde que supo que Darién murió le costaba mucho trabajo entablar conversación con gente extraña con la única que lo había podido hacer había sido su amiga Lita y ella le ayudó con Amy y Esmeralda y ahora tenía que hablar de su vida con un extraño, el cual por una rara circunstancia no le era del todo desagradable, tal vez su parecido con su Darién era lo que la ponía nerviosa, salieron al campo y ninguno de los dos hablaba por lo que Endymión rompe el silencio presentándose

- Aunque ya me presente antes, quiero hacerlo formalmente, mi nombre es Endymión Shields y es un placer conocerte Serena Tsukino, de verdad es un placer el tener de compañera a una chica tan bella, pero…

- pero ¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada, si bien muchos chicos le han dicho que es muy bella, ninguno se lo ha expresado con tanta dulzura como Endymión

- Pues que tu mirada es muy triste, como si guardaras un gran dolor, un gran sufrimiento, - le dice suavemente

- Hablas como si me conocieras, cómo si pudieras leer mi alma – le dijo la rubia

- Es que te conozco Serena

Te conozco desde siempre, te esperaba  
Como espera ver la flor la luz del alba  
Cada día al caminar, al dormir y al despertar  
Presentía tu existencia, tu llegada

- ¿cómo que me conoces? – Preguntó extrañada Serena, - si apenas hoy nos encontramos

- Es que Diamante habla tanto de ti, pero en todas las fotos que nos mostraba lo que más me llamaba atención eran tus ojos, no puedo entender cómo una joven "enamorada" tenga esa mirada de tristeza

- Es que yo no estoy enamorada de Diamante – dijo la chica sin querer al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – pero por favor no lo diga, me puede traer problemas con él y es lo que menos quiero

- No te preocupes Serena, mi boca será una tumba, pero si no estás enamorada de Diamante ¿Por qué te casas con él? o esa la razón de tu mirada tan triste – le pregunta el pelinegro

- En verdad es difícil de explicar y tal vez lo haga más adelante, pero no te tengo la suficiente confianza para decirte mis sentimientos, apenas nos acabamos de conocer

- en verdad Serena, me gustaría ser tu amigo, es más quiero ser tu amigo, Serena, claro si me lo permites

Hoy te vi tras la clara lluvia de la tarde gris te vi llorar  
ocultando penas y un dolor que no son de tu edad.  
Sin saber tu alegría se perdió como la noche y al despertar  
buscarás un nuevo día que traerá felicidad.  
Quiero ser el amigo que recorre tu camino  
que no importa la sorpresa del destino  
día y noche siempre estará junto a ti  
Quiero ser ese sol con el que brillará la luna  
ser el viento con el que borra la bruma  
y vivir mis sueños junto a ti, dime que sí.  
Olvidar toda pena que te empaña tu sonrisa ven junto a mi  
quiero ver brillar tus ojos que dan luz a mi vivir.  
Quiero ser el amigo que recorre tu camino  
que no importa la sorpresa del destino  
día y noche siempre estará junto a ti.

- Endymión, no lo sé, no sé qué decirte, pero si algo he aprendido es que dejemos algunas ocasiones hay que esperar, cómo dicen démosle tiempo al tiempo

- Por supuesto, Serena lo que menos quiero hacer es presionarte, pero estoy seguro que llegaré a ser alguien muy importante para ti

A partir de ese momento ambos jóvenes empiezan a conocerse, en gran parte por el trabajo del maestro Jenaro, pero porque también había algo internamente que impulsaba a Serena a confiar en aquel extraño

* * *

Canciones en orden de Aparición: El amor no se puede olvidar la canta Pimpinela; Un día Feliz de Ricardo Montaner, Hermanos la Canta pimpinela; Dakishimete Itai (I Want to Hold You) de Tomita Sukehiro y Arisawa Takanori (http : / / sailormusic . net / lyrics / Dakishimete . html ), suavemente la canta Cristal, Close to you la canta the carpenters, Te conozco la canta José Luis Rodríguez "El Puma", Quiero ser la canta Menudo

Nota tal vez estas canciones sean cantadas por otros artistas, por su comprensión gracias

17/ene/09

le agradezco a Susy Granger por su apoyo brindado para este capi, te lo dedico

Patty y Milly gracias por su apoyo

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **Amsz88chiba, anyreth, isabel, liebende lesung, midmoon85t, patty ramirez de chiba, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha**

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review

besos


	6. el poder del amor vence la mentira

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El poder del amor vence la mentira**

La amistad de Serena y Endimión se va afianzado día con día, sin embargo la chica todavía no quiere hablar de su pasado, pero sin embargo piensa hacerlo un día, el pelinegro ha invitado varias veces a su princesa a salir no obstante ella se niega y no porque no lo desee sino por Diamante, que la tiene vigilada y no la deja salir con nadie, sólo con sus amigas siempre y cuando no vayan acompañadas.

Darién por su parte no dejaba de pensar en Serena, la admiraba el cómo ella había podido sobrellevar esa gran pena

Va buscando risas para no llorar  
Libertad para olvidarse de escapar  
Y ha creado con su vida una pasión  
Tratando de salvar a su corazón  
Tiene miedo de sentir felicidad  
Es alumna de la culpabilidad  
Le parece que ha vivido en un error  
Como poder amar si hay tanto temor  
Busca crecer y algún día renacer …  
Trabajando para poder descansar  
Una guerra diaria para estar en paz  
Posponiendo lo que sueña con tener  
Muy niña lo aprendió que no puede ser  
Busca crecer Y no sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer

Sin embargo Diamante sospechaba algo, le daba la impresión de que ambos se gustaban, sobre todo que Endymión estaba fascinado por su novia, jamás lo había visto así por una chica, pero no lo iba a permitir, jamás permitiría que su rival tan metido estaba en esos pensamientos que no se da cuenta que llegan dos de sus amigas Esmeralda y Beryl, por supuesto Esmeralda era más que su amiga

- hola Diamante ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? – dijo Esmeralda mientras le daba un beso en los labios

- Esmeralda, por favor, ten cuidado nos pueden ver – por supuesto no había nadie y Diamante lo notó y la abraza por la cintura y la besa

- por favor, no coman pan delante de los pobres – dijo Beryl

- Beryl, amiga, tú sabes que no siempre lo podemos hacer, así que hay que aprovechar las ocasiones, además Diamante y yo sólo somos amigos – le respondió Esmeralda

Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual  
No hay nada que decir ante la gente es así amigos  
Simplemente amigos y nada mas pero quien sabe  
En realidad lo que sucede entre los dos  
si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós  
Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta  
Nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor

- Si cómo no, ustedes saben que conmigo no tienen que fingir, además Diamante cómo que debes vigilar más a tu novia, siempre anda con Endymión – expresó Beryl molesta

- No te creas igual me molesta que Serena este con ese, pero la excusa son las tareas, y es que no sólo llevan seminario de ética juntos, sino también llevan Fundamentos de Filosofía, Sociología y para colmo él la está apoyando en Historia de las leyes

- ¿Cómo? – gritan las dos mujeres

- Así es, les cuento

**Flash Back**

Serena estaba en el pasillo y se dirigía al cubículo del profesor Luis Elizondo su maestro de Historia de las Leyes cuando se encuentra con Diamante

- ¿A dónde vas Serena? – le dijo muy serio el peliplateado

- voy el profesor Elizondo, a buscar mis notas de mi primera evaluación – dijo la rubia

- Te acompaño – dijo firmemente el joven

- Diamante, no es necesario, puedo ir sola – respondió la chica

- Para nada Serena, te recuerdo que tú eres mi prometida y muy pronto mi esposa, no lo olvides, además no quiero que andes coqueteando – dijo Diamante muy prepotente

- haz lo que quieras y no me controles,

No controles mi forma de vestir  
porque es total y a todo el mundo gusto  
No controles mi forma de pensar  
porque es total y todos les encanta  
No controles mis vestidos  
no controles mis sentidos  
No controles mis vestidos  
no controles mis sentidos  
No controles mi forma de bailar  
porque es total y a todos les excita  
No controles mi forma de mirar  
porque es total y a todos enamoro

Serena le continuo diciendo - además sabes muy bien que no me interesa lo que pienses y sobre todo, óyelo bien nunca seré tuya – dijo la rubia y se alejó a toda prisa seguida muy de cerca de su prometido que estaba furioso, algún día esa niña se tragaría sus palabras, pues si de algo estaba seguro es que él la iba a ser su mujer por las buenas o por las malas.

Serena entró en la oficina del Profesor Elizondo, el cual se encontraba con una persona,

- Buenos días Señorita Tsukino – dijo el maestro, me alegro que haya venido,

- Buenos días profesor Elizondo – contesta la rubia y en ese momento se voltea la persona que estaba con él - Endymión ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo Serena sorprendida

- Veo que conoce al Señor Shields, él es mi residente me está apoyando y por supuesto lo hace muy bien – en ese momento entra Diamante – Señor Black, que milagro verlo por aquí

- vine acompañar a "mi novia" – esto último lo dijo con un énfasis para que lo oyera Darién

- Bien Señorita Tsukino, supongo que vino a buscar la calificación de su primer parcial y lamento informarle que salió muy baja, sin embargo estamos iniciando el curso y dado que conoce al Señor Shields, le sugiero que él la apoye en sus estudios, mejor dicho él será su mentor, para que se regularice con esta asignatura, en realidad es el mejor residente que he tenido en años, y es un magnífico estudiante, tanto que saldrá antes de la carrera, porque está adelantando materias y en todas ha salido excelente – expuso el catedrático

- cómo usted ordene profesor Elizondo – dijo la rubia toda sonrojada, pues si bien era cierto que conocía a Endymión, jamás pensó que la apoyaría, y es que ella era buena estudiante, pero con Diamante atosigándola en todo momento había hecho merma en sus nervios y por lo tanto se vio reflejada en su calificación, pues afortunadamente sólo fue en esa materia – Me despido, Endymión te veo después para ponernos de acuerdo con la asesoría

- Por supuesto Serena, con mucho gusto

**Fin del Flash Back**

- No lo puedo creer, hasta para eso tiene suerte tu novia, le va mal en el examen y que recibe como premio que Endymión le de clases particulares, ese hombre va a ser mío, solo mío –dijo Beryl celosa.

Mío, ese hombre es mío,  
A medias pero mío, mío, mío.  
Para siempre mío, Ni te le acerques es mío.  
Con otra pero mío, mío, mío. Ese hombre es mío.  
Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar  
Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar  
La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas  
Va matando sueños, en tu corazón.  
Se que sería feliz Si un día por fin, el me eligiera a mi

- Por supuesto Beryl, Endymión va a ser para ti, por lo que he pensado algo para que se peleen – dijo Diamante

- ¿en serio? Cuéntanos ¿qué tienes pensado? – dijeron ambas

En eso dos lindas chicas se acercan

- ¿Qué traman? – preguntó Paty

- Ay, Paty, que cosas dices – exclamó Esmeralda

- Es que las conocemos, y sabemos que siempre están planeando hacer maldades – expresó Susy

- Creo que nos tienen en mal concepto, nosotros nunca tramamos nada malo, solo planeamos estrategias para defender lo nuestro – dijo Beryl

-okey, cómo diga, Diamante, sólo te recuerdo que hoy nos tenemos que reunir para acaba con el trabajo del maestro Chigo, lo tenemos que entregar el lunes, en el lugar de siempre a las cinco – expuso Paty y después ambas chicas se alejaron el trío espero a que estuvieran bastante lejos

- hay que tener cuidado un poco más y nos descubren – dijo Diamante

- Si, sobre todo, con Susy, es demasiado intuitiva – comentó Esmeralda

- Demasiado para mi gusto, siempre descubre lo que pretendo realizar – expresó Beryl molesta

Mientras tanto las chicas que se alejaban también comentaban

- No sé porque pero me da la impresión de que ellos traman algo – expresó Paty

- Por supuesto, no les vistes la cara, estaban asustados, cómo si hubiésemos llegado en el momento que planeaban una fechoría – dijo Susy

En eso se topan con los demás chicos, Fabrizzio, Milly , Cherrie e Ikaro, al llegar junto a ellos se saludan de beso todos

- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Es el saludo por ambas parte – Bien - contestan todos

- Susi, estás espectacular, por eso eres mi amor de verano – dice Fabrizzio a la chica

Susana, te veo cada mañana Con tu falda azul marino  
Con cara de colegio, sonríe al destino  
Melena, de puro color platino  
De piel como la manzana  
Mi amor de verano se llama Susana  
Susana, los días de la semana  
Dime que me quieres, dime que si,  
Que no puedo estudiar porque pienso en ti Susana.

- Fabrizzio, sí que te pegó duro el amor – dicen lo chicos y todos se ríen

Mientras tanto Diamante, Beryl y Esmeralda planeaban como separar a Serena de Endymión, pues aunque no había más que una simple amistad entre ambos chicos, temían que pudiera haber algo más

- como les decía, me he podido dar cuenta que a Endymión le gusta Serena, se nota a leguas, pero que pasaría si el supiera que ella tiene relaciones conmigo desde hace tiempo – les dijo Diamante

- Pero eso es mentira – exclamó Esmeralda

- No seas tonta, Esmeralda, los celos te opacan el cerebro, sabemos que es mentira, pero Endymión no lo sabe y por supuesto Diamante se lo va a hacer creer ¿o me equivoco? – señaló Beryl

- Así es Beryl, y ahí es donde entras tú, le tienes que decir a Serena que Endymión es tu novio y que lo deje en paz y hablando de ella ahí viene – expresó Diamante mientras veía a Serena que se acercaba – Serena, mi amor ¿Qué cuentas? – mientras abrazaba a la rubia

- Serena, gusto en saludarte – dijo Esmeralda y le dio un beso a la chica

- Igualmente Esmeralda, pero he tenido mucho que estudiar, y he estado en la biblioteca, ¿Cómo estas Beryl? – preguntó Serena

- Pues un poco molesta, porque "mi amor" te presta más atenciones a ti que a mí, desde que llegaste me hizo a un lado – le dijo casi gritando

- ¿Tu amor? No sabía que tuvieras novio, ¿Quién es? – preguntó inocentemente la rubia

- Es Endymión y te exijo que lo dejes en paz, me estas escuchando güerita – dijo Beryl muy molesta

hey güera, ni te acerques  
porque te corto el pelo en un dos por tres  
hey güera, no me gusta perder y si es preciso pelearé  
puede ser que sea celosa y posesiva  
pero mientras tenga vida nadie, nadie me lo quita  
Me siento loca por él, estoy tan loca por él

- Lo siento Beryl, pero Endymión es mi amigo y no me ha dicho que Tú seas su novia y si tanto te molesta vernos juntos, porque no le reclamas a él – y después de esto se marchó molesta, no sabía porque le molestaba que Endymión pudiera tener novia

Por supuesto Diamante, Esmeralda y Beryl se quedaron riendo

- ¿le viste la cara? – Decía Esmeralda – parecía como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría

Diamante no estaba muy contento por la reacción de Serena, temía que ella se pudiera enamorar de Endymión y oponerse a la boda y adiós sus sueños de riquezas – Ahora me toca hacer mi parte, me voy a clases – y se retiró para dirigirse al edificio de posgrado e investigación a la clase de Taller de Investigación la cual tomaba con el pelinegro. Al llegar Endymión ya se encontraba en el salón de clases y se sienta junto a él

- Hola Endymión, que bueno que ya va a llegar el fin de semana, para que salga con mi novia, no sabes que bien la pasamos – decía en un tono irónico

- Que bueno que te diviertas con tu novia Diamante – decía el pelinegro muy serio

- Así es ella, es realmente muy apasionada, si te contara, porque sabes Endymión, Serena es mía solamente mía - decía el platinado tratando de enfurecer a su rival, por supuesto que por dentro Endymión estaba realmente furioso, pero jamás le iba dar gusto a Diamante de que lo sacara de sus casillas

ella es mía, solo mía, mía, mía  
siempre mía, mía, mía y de nadie más  
ella es mía, solo mía, yo por ella moriría  
y jamás me la quitaras  
ella es mía, mía, mía y así será  
digas lo que digas hoy ya lo será  
en el juego de la vida vale ganar  
no pienso dejar conmigo se quedara

- Diamante, considero que no es de caballeros hablar así de una dama – le respondió el pelinegro haciendo fuerza de todo su aplomo, quería agarrar a Diamante a golpes, por decir esas cosas de su princesa y sobre todo cómo se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encimas a Serena

- Ay Endymión, es que si tú tuvieras una novia como la mía, tan apasionada en la entrega, seguro se te quitaría esa cara que traes, pues como sabes después de tanto tiempo de novios, era de suponer que Serena y yo pasáramos al siguiente paso, por supuesto ¿sabes? No fui su primer hombre, se entregó a un peón, pero al menos le hizo tener experiencia y no sabes cómo lo disfruto – decía Diamante con voz triunfal, Endymión al escucharlo se sorprende, cómo sabe que Serena se había entregado a él, eso no podía estar pasando, una duda empezó a carcomerle el alma y si en verdad Serena tuviera relaciones con Diamante, fue tanta su rabia, pero en ese momento le avisaron que se suspendían las clases, que prefirió salir antes de pegarle un puñetazo a su compañero, que al verlo salir se rió por dentro.

Endymión quería sacar su rabia, su frustración que se fue de la escuela a un bar que estaba a unas cinco cuadras, desgraciadamente Beryl lo vio salir y lo siguió al entrar ella al bar lo vio en la barra y se acercó a él

- Endymión, porque tan molesto, acaso ¿tienes mal de amores? – le preguntó sarcásticamente la pelirroja

- No es nada Beryl, no es por ser grosero, pero quiero estar solo – le respondió

- Pero sabes, te veo muy mal y no te pienso dejar solo, si tienes mal de amores, lo mejor es que te olvides de ella, muy pronto se casara con Diamante – Endymión la miró extrañado – No me veas así Endymión, todo mundo se ha dado cuenta de que estas enamorado de Serena, pero ella es de Diamante, recuérdalo, - después de decir esto lo besa, pero él la rechaza

- No Beryl, lo siento, pero no me interesas – le dijo muy cortésmente y se alejo de ella y se fue a uno de los privados y pidió que nadie lo molestara

- "Serena, no tú no puedes entregarte a Diamante"

¿A quién le dejaras tu aroma en la cama?  
¿a quién le quedara el recuerdo mañana?  
¿a quién le pasaran las horas con calma?  
y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo  
te detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara pasara  
mil horas en la ventana se le acabara la voz llamándote  
¿Ahora quien? si no soy yo me miro y lloro  
en el espejo y me siento estúpido ilógico  
y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor  
de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta  
el alma en un beso en un beso va el alma  
y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, en ese momento suena su celular, era Andrew – Endymión, ¿Dónde te metiste? Recuerda que hoy es íbamos a ir al partido – lo siento, Andrew, me olvidé de nuestro compromiso, pero no tengo ganas – Es que Serena está aquí, ¿Por qué no vienes? – No lo sé, Andrew, no tengo ganas de verla - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con ella? – No, no es eso – anda Endymión, sino Diamante te va a ganar la partida, no puedes dejar que ella se case con él – pero y ¿si ella lo ama? – Por favor, de dónde sacas eso, además creo que ella te espera, Anímate y ven – Esta bien, al rato de veo – terminó la llamada y pidió la cuenta, tenía que aclarar la cosas con ella, si en verdad amaba a Diamante la dejaría libre, pero la duda lo mataba, así que decidió ir al partido, en realidad, mientras pensaba "Serena, me estoy muriendo de celos por ti"

Por ti, la ternura se niega con migo,  
por ti, la amargura me sigue y la sigo,  
por ti, me estoy volviendo loco de celos,  
se vuelven contra mi mis anhelos, se vuelven contra mi  
Por ti, la vida se me ha vuelto un infierno  
por ti, estoy muerto de amor tan enfermo  
por ti, se han vuelto llaga el sol y el dolor  
se han vuelto mal la flor y el amor se ha vuelto mal la flor  
Por ti el mar es la locura del cielo  
por ti, el llanto es una llaga de celos  
por ti, el dolor es el sol sin la flor  
el infierno es amor tan eterno  
el infierno es amor

Al llegar al estadio, ve a lo lejos a Serena con sus amigas, entonces ve que Diamante llega junto a ella y se la lleva, sin embargo nota algo raro y los sigue, al estacionamiento del estadio, allí se esconde cerca de ellos, para poder escuchar lo que dicen

- Diamante ¿Qué quieres? – decía la rubia furiosa

- Ya te lo he dicho, que no quiero que salgas, que te quedes en tu departamento encerrada – exclamaba exaltado Diamante

- y yo te dije que no me vas a controlar, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera –

- Serena, muy pronto serás mi esposa y también mi mujer, que no se te olvide –

- y yo te dije que primero muerta que entregarme a ti – al oír esto último un pelinegro pone una cara alegre pero Diamante estaba furioso y la acorrala entre un carro y él,

- sabes Serena, te puedo someter para que te entregues a mí, incluso ahora – y la beso en la boca y al retirar los labios la rubia le da una bofetada, justo en el momento que Endymión llegaba junto a la pareja

- Serena ¿estás bien? – le pregunta a la rubia

- Lárgate Endymión, sólo es una discusión de novio

- Lo siento Diamante, pero creo que Serena no lo ve así

- Por supuesto que no – decía mientras se alejaba de Diamante y se situaba detrás de Endymión, pues al llegar el pelinegro, el platinado soltó el amarre que le tenía a la rubia, lo que ella aprovechó para salir de él

- Con tu permiso, Diamante, pero me llevo a "tu novia", pues contigo no la veo segura - le agarra la mano a Serena y se la lleva de ahí, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero también lamentándose por haber dudado de su princesa, cómo fue que se dejo embaucar por la mentiras de Diamante

- Te encuentras bien Serena – le preguntó una vez que estuvieron alejados de Diamante

- Gracias Endymion – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba, si no hubieses llegado

- Serena, te juro, que mientras este cerca de ti, Diamante jamás te hará daño

Yo te protegeré de tus miedos soy tu príncipe azul  
ángel del cielo no hay más que temer  
Hoy como ayer siempre me vas a tener  
solo importa tu amor dámelo...Aquí estoy  
La fuerza mayor esta en el amor es interior  
la meta es darlo, deberás mostrarlo sin razón  
con el corazón  
Yo prometo que te cuidaré y para amarte solo viviré  
cuando triste estés ahí estaré con éste inmenso amor  
que yo siento por ti y nunca llorarás, tú serás lo único

Ambos chicos se abrazaron, en realidad a partir de ese momento Serena sabía que Endymión la protegería tal como una vez lo hizo su amado Darién

Canciones en orden de aparición Como Tu y como yo de Sin Bandera, Simplemente Amigos de Ana Gabriel, No controles de Ole Olé, ese hombre es mío de Paulina Rubio, Susana de Menudo, Hey güera de Alejandra Guzmán, ella es mía de William Luna, Ahora quien de Marc Anthony, Por ti de Oscar Chávez, The power of Love de Il'Divo

Nota tal vez estas canciones sean cantadas por otros artistas, por su comprensión gracias

23/ene/09

Susy, Patty, Milly y Luz gracias por su apoyo

Susy, espero que te guste la cancion; Luz lo prometido es deuda la cancion que querias ahi esta (espero no me haya equivocado)

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **Amsz88chiba, anyreth, arias serena, isabel, lerinne, liebende lesung, midmoon85, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha**

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review

besos


	7. todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti**

Después de rescatar a Serena de Diamante, ambos chicos se encuentran abrazados, y Darién le hace una promesa a la chica

- Serena, te juro, que mientras este cerca de ti, Diamante jamás te hará daño

La rubia se le queda viendo fijamente - ¿en serio, Endymión? ¿Me vas a proteger? ¿pero ….? – pregunta la chica tímidamente sin embargo no llega a terminar porque Endymión la interrumpe

- Es una promesa, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, para que el jamás te dañe, no lo soportaría – dice el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos

- Pero cómo le vas hacer si es que me tengo que casar con él, mi tío me está obligando a hacerlo, si no lo hago dejará a mucha gente sin trabajo, tengo tanto miedo, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar, - decía la chica llorando, por primera vez podía decir lo que había en su corazón, la amenaza de su tío

Si dices que si te protegeré con todo mi amor y mi corazón  
Si digo que si te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi compresión  
Y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano, uniendo caminos

- Serena, no te preocupes, tú no te casarás con Diamante, pero tienes que prometerme algo – la chica lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, y al pelinegro se le partía el corazón – tienes que confiar en mí ¿podrás hacerlo? – ella asiente y se abraza a él, pues sólo en sus brazos podía hallar el consuelo que necesitaba, Endymión la abrazó, después de que Serena se había calmado, la llevó a su departamento – gracias Endymión – le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró, sus amigas estaban esperándola - Serena ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Hemos estado preocupadas por ti? – decían Amy y Lita

- Discúlpenme, tuve una discusión seria con Diamante, él quiso propasarse conmigo, pero afortunadamente Endymión se lo impidió, estuve con él todo este tiempo, no quería preocuparlas – dijo Serena con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué Diamante? – preguntaron las dos casi al borde de la angustia

- les platico otro día, en realidad estoy muy cansada, quiero dormirme – y diciendo esto la rubia se dirigió a su alcoba y se encerró en ella, estaba tan cansada de tanto llorar que al acostarse en la cama se quedó dormida enseguida

Por su parte Endymión se va a su casa, al llegar a ella Artemis lo ve preocupado y le pregunta – Endymión ¿pasa algo?

- Serena, se encuentra en peligro, hoy Diamante quiso propasarse con ella – le respondió el chico con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación

- Entonces hijo es hora de poner en marcha una parte de nuestro plan – le dice Artemis, el joven lo mira con ojos de asombro y le pregunta - ¿Cuál plan?  
¿Ese plan? Yo también lo había pensado pero…

- Así es, recordarás que te pedí que tomaras clases de póker, para pilotos de carreras y otras cosas que pueden parecer un poco clandestinas – le dice Artemis y el chico asiente la cabeza, esto es que en algunas ocasiones tienes que jugar con las mismas armas que tu enemigo, desde hace algún tiempo o mejor dicho desde hace mucho tiempo la familia de Diamante son miembros de un club de casinos clandestinos y por supuesto ahora también nosotros somos socios, y mañana tienen una reunión, por lo que tienes que decirle a Diamante que deje en paz a Serena, ya sé que la forma es indigna pero es la única manera, pues las deudas de juegos son deudas de honor, el que no las cumplen lo sacan del club, además de que recibe un escarmiento, entonces ¿te animas a jugarte todo por Serena? – le pregunta Artemis al chico

- Es arriesgado, pero si es el único lenguaje que entiende Diamante, entonces lo haré – dice decidido Endymión

Al otro día todo amanece calmado, Serena se encuentra mejor y le cuenta lo que paso a las chicas

- Entonces ¿Endymión te pidió que confiaras en él? – preguntó Lita

- Así es, no sé qué es lo que vaya hacer, pero tengo miedo por él – dice Serena inquieta

- ¿miedo por él? – cuestiona Amy

- Si Amy, Diamante siempre ha sido muy vengativo y no sé lo que pueda hacer, es capaz de hacerle algo malo a Endymión – dice la rubia preocupada

- No tienes de que preocuparte Serena, por lo que sé Endymión siempre le ha ganado a Diamante en muchas cosas y sobre todo que Diamante nunca le ha podido hacer nada por más que lo ha intentado – dice Amy

- ¿en serio? – pregunta la rubia

- Si, pues Richard lo conoce ha estudiado con ellos – dice Amy toda roja

- Con que Richard – dice Lita burlona y las chicas empiezan a reír y a bromear, sobre todo Serena, en realidad sus amigas la veían más animada y alegre pero sobre todo su mirada de tristeza que siempre la acompañaba estaba desapareciendo

Endymión y Artemis llegaban a la sala de juegos en ella se encontraban Diamante y Circón, por supuesto que la manera de acomodar a los jugadores era de acuerdo a la edad por lo que Diamante y Endymión quedaron juntos. Empezó el juego y por supuesto llegó el momento en que el pelinegro le ganó los primeros juegos a Diamante, el platinado estaba furioso, ayer le arrebató a la novia y hoy le estaba ganando la partida

- ¿sabes Endymión? Cuídate por que algún día me vas a pagar toda la que me debes – dijo Diamante

- ¿me estás amenazando Diamante? – dijo el pelinegro muy serio

- y si así fuera ¿Qué? – le responde el platinado

- te propongo algo, porque no arreglamos nuestras diferencias en el juego – dice Endymión

- de acuerdo – dice Diamante

Momentos después Diamante ya no tenía nada para jugar, pero no quería darse por vencido

- te propongo algo Shields,… Sé que te gusta mi novia, te doy una cita con ella para que hagas le hagas todo lo que se te antoje a cambio de todo lo que me has ganado – le propone Diamante a Endymión, el pelinegro se queda pensando un rato pero lo que en realidad quería era golpearlo sin embargo tenía que estar calmado y le responde – Diamante te cambio la propuesta, porque a mí me gusta conquistar a las mujeres, además quien me garanriza que después no te desquitarías con ella, por lo que si te gano, la dejaras salir cuando ella quiera y con quien quiera, no sólo conmigo, es decir no te meterás en su vida, ¿te parece? - le dice Endymión

- pero soy su novio – grita furioso Diamante

- tú lo has dicho su novio, no su dueño – responde tranquilamente Endymión lo que hace enfurecer a Diamante - ¿aceptas o no?

- de acuerdo, si me ganas dejará que Serena haga lo que desee, pero no podrá dejar de ser mi novia, sólo así acepto – dijo Diamante tratando de calmarse

Apuesta por el amor, amor, amor, amor, amor,  
porque la vida sin amor no es nada  
apuesta por el amor, amor, amor, amor, amor  
no le cortemos por favor las alas  
Apuesta por el amor, amor, amor, amor, amor  
porque la vida sin amor no es nada  
apuesta por el amor, amor, amor, amor, amor  
no le cortemos por favor las alas  
Tú, que has apostado fuerte por la vida  
que has puesto el corazón en cada instante  
tendrás que aconsejarme  
Da, por cada desengaño una sonrisa  
sigue poniendo el alma por delante  
y nunca te acobardes

- Muy bien, pues juguemos – propone Endymión y por supuesto empieza el juego y se torna algo difícil, pues Diamante hacía trampa, pero por supuesto el pelinegro no se dejó ganar y al final Diamante tenía una sonrisa en los labios

- Te gané Endymión, tengo flor corrida – y le enseña su jugada

- por supuesto Diamante, es una jugada pero no gana a mi flor imperial de corazones – y le enseña sus cartas Endymión había ganado, Diamante estaba furioso, pero según las reglas del club, las deudas de juego son deudas de honor y se levanta y antes de irse le dice – esta vez ganaste, pero algún día me la pagarás todas juntas, lo juro

Al salir, lo primero que hizo Diamante fue ir a ver a la rubia, algo tenía que hacer, con alguien tenía que descargar su furia y aunque sabía que si le hacía algo a la rubia "su príncipe protector" (así le decía a Endymión) se molestaría y sobre todo sabía muy que en una pelea el pelinegro le ganaría fácilmente, así que le iba dar en donde más le duela dejarlo mal ante la rubia. Al llegar toca el timbre y momentos después Serena abre la puerta al verlo se queda paralizada, en verdad le tenía miedo

- veo que te asombra mi visita – dice el chico y entra y agarra con fuerza la cabeza de la rubia y le intenta dar un beso, pero Serena voltea al último minuto y solo se lo puede dar en la mejilla – bueno Serenita, supongo que sabrás el motivo de mi visita – la rubia no le contesta – no importa, en primer lugar lo que hiciste ayer de dejarme, no estuvo bien, yo soy tu novio, quiero que te quede claro –

- el que seas mi novio, no te da derecho a tratarme como lo hiciste ayer – le dice furiosa Serena

- ya veo, muy valiente, pero ya tendré tiempo de educarte cuando te cases conmigo, porque lo harás o por las buenas o por las malas, pero no es eso lo que vine a decirte, ¿sabes? Endymión no es tan caballeroso después de todo, sabes lo que hizo, te jugó en una apuesta conmigo, para que tú pasaras una noche con él, es una lástima que no te haya podido defender, así que prepárate para cuando tengas que entregarte a él – la chica al escucharlo se quedó pasmada, no Diamante tenía que estar mintiendo, Endymión no podía caer tan bajo – te asombra, verdad, pero lo único que él quiere, es lo que tú inspiras a los hombres, el acostarte contigo, así es mi adorada Serena – y mientras dice esto se acerca mucho a ella, la chica trata de huir pero él la acorrala en la pared, - no te creo – dice la rubia, - pues creeme, por una noche le perteneceras a él, y sabes me alegro que así sea, para que vea la clase de chica que eres "una cualquiera" que ya se entregó a un apestoso peón – Serena molesta le da una cachetada a Diamante – no te atreva a hablar así de Darién, - Diamante se molesta y le da una cachetada a la chica que la tira al suelo, - no te atrevas a pegarme nuevamente Serena, o te arrepentirás, yo sólo digo lo que pensamos desde hace mucho tiempo, y por tu actitud me doy cuenta que es verdad, pero sabes Serenita, no me importa a cuantos hombres te entregues, al final serás mía, sólo mía, es más creo que es momento que lo haga– iba agarrarla en esos momentos pero oye las voces de Amy y Lita que venían por el pasillo – salvada por la campana, mejor me voy, total sólo quedan 6 meses para nuestra boda, sólo seis meses y serás mía cuando a mí se me antoje – se marchó dejando a Serena llorando, lloraba por miedo, rabia frustración sabía que su tío haría hasta lo imposible para casarla con él, en eso entran sus amigas corriendo

- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? – le dicen mientras la ayudan a levantarse, Serena toda llorosa le encuentra a sus amigas en encuentro con su novio

- yo creo que Diamante miento – dice Lita, no creo que Endymión haya sido capaz de ello

- estoy de acuerdo con Lita – dice Amy – y tu Serena ¿Qué piensas?

- Estoy confundida, Endymión me pidió que confiará en él, pero no lo sé Diamante ha logrado sembrar una pequeña duda en mí, tengo que hablarlo con Endymión, me tiene que aclarar esta situación – y se fue a su cuarto estaba confundida, no creía que Endymión fuera capaz de semejante bajeza, pero porque había dicho Diamante eso, tenía que averiguarlo, pero ¿cómo? Diamante nunca le había permitido tener el teléfono de nadie, en su celular sólo tenía los teléfonos de sus amigas es mas su teléfono tenía identificador de llamadas y por supuesto sus llamadas eran controladas por su tía, al principio sus amigas quería oponerse, pero para que la rubia no tuviera problemas aceptaron. Además no sabía si Lita o Amy tenían el teléfono de Endymión y si era así, les daba pena pedírselo por lo que paso el resto del fin de semana angustiándose pero por supuesto trato de aparentar calma delante de sus amigas, por fin llegó el día de ir al colegio, vería a Endymión y hablaría con él,

Por desgracia el pelinegro no se presentó a su primera clase juntos, la rubia se puso muy triste, así estaba el resto de la mañana hasta que fue al comedor, estaba sola comiendo cuando escucho la voz de Endymión

- Hola Serena, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? Sucedió algo este fin de semana y tengo que contártelo antes de que te lo cuenten mal – dice el chico con una sonrisa, la rubia acepta, el joven se sienta junto a ella y empieza – Recuerdas que te dije que haría cualquier cosa para evitar que Diamante te hiciera daño – la chica asiente pero sin mirarlo a la cara– bien, pues la única manera de ello es jugar el mismo juego, este fin de semana, fui al mismo club donde va Diamante y bueno le estaba ganando la partida y él quería la revancha y te ofreció a cambio – Serena al escucharlo voltea a ver a Endymión con los ojos llorosos él se da cuenta – no, Serena, yo no sería capaz de aceptar algo así, le cambie la propuesta le pedí que te dejara vivir, que pudieras salir con quieras y cuando quieras – dice Endymión

- ¿en serio? – pregunta la chica

- Serena, mírame a los ojos, sólo quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí todo lo que hice, todo lo que hago y todo lo que haré será por ti, sólo por ti

Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you  
Look into your heart  
You will find, there's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it up, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do , I do it for you  
There's no love, like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way  
Look into your heart, baby  
Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you  
I'd like for you, walk the wire for you  
Yeah, I'd die for you, You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you  
Everything I do, darling  
I would see it through  
I would see it through  
Oh yeah, Yeah, search your heart  
Search your soul, You can't tell me I would die for  
I'll be back, yeah, I walked the wire for you  
I would die for you, Oh yeah, I would die  
I do it all the way, all the way

La chica al mirarlo a los ojos se da cuenta de que el chico no miente – Te creo Endymión, Te creo

---------------------------

Canciones en orden de aparición: Dos enamorados de RBD, Apuesta por el Amor de Lola Flores, Everything I do, I do it for you de Bryam Adams

Nota tal vez estas canciones sean cantadas por otros artistas, por su comprensión gracias

6/ Feb/09

Anny gracias por tu apoyo

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **ale-cullen4, Amsz88chiba, anyreth, arias serena, Cindy, isabel, lerinne, liebende lesung, midmoon85, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

Queridas amigas, estoy por comenzar un nuevo fic, un proyecto nuevo pero deseo la ayuda de ustedes, por favor aquella que desee ayudarme, digamelo, por mensaje, por email o por review, para que le mande la propuesta del proyecto

gracias a todas

cherrie


	8. The Man You Love

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. The Man you love**

Serena y Endymión están sentados platicando en una cafetería, el pelinegro le dice que todo lo que hace lo hace por ella, la rubia al escucharlo y mirarlo a la cara se da cuenta de que él no miente, en ese momento Endymión se fija en el rostro de la rubia

- Serena, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tu rostro tiene un golpe? – Le pregunta Endymión, pues aunque la chica procuró cubrirse el moretón que le salió por el golpe de Diamante, el pelinegro era muy observador – dime Serena, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

- Endymión, ayer me fue a ver Diamante y me contó una versión muy diferente de lo que me cuentas, él me dijo que tú sólo quieres acostarte conmigo,… que yo sólo despierto bajas pasiones en los hombres – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su voz se le quiebra, al recordar lo mal que la había tratado "su novio" – me dijo que era una cualquiera y… ofendió a Darién – dice la chica entre sollozos

- ¿ofendió a Darién? – pregunta el intrigado, debido a que era la primera vez que Serena mencionaba su nombre

- Creo que es momento de que te cuente algo de mi pasado, sólo quiero que escuches, no preguntas ni digas nada – dice la chica con voz quebrada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Endymión asienta con la cabeza y la rubia empieza – Darién fue mi primer novio, mi gran amor, pero murió – y pensaba "murió por mi culpa" – y después me comprometí con Diamante, pues mi tío me obligó – por supuesto el chico apretaba los puños al saber lo que había sufrida su amada y en un impulso la abrazó, ella correspondió al abrazo y le siguió contando – ayer ofendió a Darién, me moleste mucho, tanto que le di una cachetada y él me pegó, tengo miedo, mucho miedo – la chica se refugiaba en los fuertes brazos de Endymión, mientras la consolaba, pero estaba enojado con Diamante , pues el platinado le había dicho que no iba a lastimar a Serena – esto no se va a quedar así, Diamante me va a tener que dar una explicación – expresó el chico – por favor Endymión, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa – dice la rubia con unos ojos que expresan muchos sentimientos en ese momento escuchan una voz

- Así te quería encontrar Serena, en brazos de tu amante – dice Diamante muy serio

- Diamante, no te permito que le hables así a Serena – le contesta Endymión – si tú no sabes cómo tratar a una dama, yo te enseñaré y mientras habla pone a Serena detrás de él para protegerla

- por supuesto que se tratar a las damas, pero ésta no lo es, pues desde que engaña a su novio – pero el platinado no pudo seguir pues Endymión le dio un golpe – Ella nunca te ha engañado, además Diamante no es estas cumpliendo con tu palabra y eso indica que no tienes honor – pues Endymión sabía muy bien que Diamante era muy orgulloso, sin embargo de pronto cae en cuenta de que cuando jugó con el pelinegro apostó tratar bien a Serena y dejarla salir con sus amigos

- por supuesto que tengo palabra y te lo voy a demostrar, Serena vine a decirte que puedes salir con tus amigos, no me voy a molestar – y después de esto se va, Serena se queda extrañada, no podía creerlo, Endymión lo había logrado, sólo que pensaba que pasará cuando su joven héroe no estuviera, sin embargo Diamante cumplió su palabra, ya habría tiempo para ajustar cuentas se decía el día en que la rubia sea por fin su esposa, porque a partir de ese momento ella estaría a su merced, la chica pensaba "Endymión en realidad es mi héroe, ojalá que siempre este junto a mí", llegaron a la casa de la chica y le dice – Endymión, gracias por ser mi héroe –le da un beso en la mejilla y entra al departamento

Como un libro Que no sabes el final  
Y te asusta lo que lees Así la vida es.  
Cuando naces Ya te expones al dolor  
Y de a poco y con valor Logras crecer.  
Y como libra el corazón  
Nos enseña que hay temor  
Que hay fracasos y maldad  
Que hay batallas que ganar.  
Y en cada página el amor  
Nos convierte en luchador  
Y descubres lo común  
No hay un héroe como tú.  
Son muy pocos Que se arriesgan por amor  
Pero tú tienes la fe Y eso lo es todo.  
No te caigas Que vivir es aprender  
Y no hay nada que temer Si crees en ti.  
Y como libra el corazón  
Nos enseña que hay temor  
Que hay fracasos y maldad  
Que hay batallas que ganar.  
Y en cada página el amor  
Nos convierte en luchador  
Y descubres lo común  
No hay un héroe como tú.  
Solo Dios, Sabe ¿donde y cuando?  
La vida no será Lo has hecho bien  
Solo con un sueño todo,Sabrás ¿cómo vencer?.  
Y como libra el corazón  
Nos enseña que hay temor  
Que hay fracasos y maldad  
Que hay batallas que ganar.  
Y en cada página el amor  
Nos convierte en luchador  
Y descubres lo común  
No hay un héroe como tú.

A partir de ese momento Serena iba a conciertos, ballets, obras de teatro las disfrutaba tanto, desde niña sus padres la llevaban a todos esos espectáculos pero desde que ellos murieron, no pudo asistir, con la persona que más salida era Endymión, la chica disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Por su parte el chico quería decirle la verdad a Serena, pero recordó una conversación que sucedió días después de que Diamante dejara en paz a Serena

_**Flash Back**_

Endymión y Artemis habían ido a comer, últimamente lo hacían muy seguido debido a que el joven gracias a su empeño había podido adelantar materias y exactamente en ese año terminaba la carrera de Leyes, pero Artemis consideró necesario que él se relacionara con la clientela que él conocía y con una gran forma de Abogados, los mismos que le habían ayudado a rescatar el testamento de Adriel Chiba el padre de Darién, aquellos que pudieron hacer que la muerte de Darién no fuera legal, es decir, ellos pudieron demostrar que Darién estaba vivo y por su protección usaba el nombre de Endymión Shields, pero no todo fue en secreto que ni siquiera Albino que era el más astuto se pudo dar cuenta.

Ese día en especial Endymión y Artemis se hallaban en un reservado, pero de pronto a través de la ventila del conducto del aire pudieron distinguir unas voces: Pericles, Albino y Circón los cuales estaban hablando de Serena y Diamante

- Pues gracias a la muerte de mi sobrino Darién, ustedes pudieron quedarse con las empresas Tsukino

- Eso lo sabemos Albino, sin embargo tengo mis dudas – decía inquieto Circón, pues aunque no sabía cómo había muerto Darién y cómo es que ambos niños quedaron huérfanos, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que tanto Pericles como Albino habían intervenido, pero no quería involucrarse más de la cuenta, según él mientras menos supiera mejor, así que siguió hablando – Pues aunque tu sobrino murió, tengo entendido jamás se encontraron sus restos, no crees que exista una posibilidad muy remota de que tu sobrino pudiera estar vivo

- Ni lo digas Circón, Darién no puede estar vivo – decía temeroso Pericles

- Sabes Circón, siempre he pensado que eras más inteligente, pero si existiera esa mínima y remota posibilidad que mi sobrino estuviera vivo, yo sabría cómo acabar con él y para ello es destrozarle el corazón, por lo que mataría a Serena, así de sencillo – dijo Albino y los otros dos hombres lo miraron horrorizados

Endymión al escucharlo, tuvo miedo, conociendo a su tío sabía que cumpliría esa amenaza, no podía decirle nada a Serena, no por ahora, lo haría cuando su tío no fuera una amenaza

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Serena a pesar de estar muy feliz, pues podía ir con sus amigas a cualquier parte tenía miedo, pues se estaba acercando la fecha para casarse con Diamante, ese día en particular Endymión la había invitado al festival de mayo y después a cenar, sin embargo en todo el tiempo la rubia había estado distraída

- Serena, ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Endymión, tengo miedo – dice tristemente

- Miedo ¿Por qué? Tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

- entonces ¿quiero pedirte un favor? – le dice con ojos suplicantes

- Serena, me preocupas, sin embargo sabes que puedes contar conmigo

- Endymión, pronto tendré que casarme con Diamante y no quiero, pero estoy casi segura que me obligaran a hacerlo, conociendo a mi tío estoy segura que hará algo malo si no me caso,... lo que te quiero pedir es que si me tengo que casar obligada me ayudes a escapar – el pelinegro la mira sorprendido, ni en sus más remotos sueños había pensado que Serena le hiciera esa petición, debía estar desesperada

- Serena, tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte

- Gracias Endymión, no puedo entender por qué me ayudas tanto

- Serena, lo que te voy a confesar, puede ser que te incomode, yo estoy enamorado de ti, y espero ser algún día el hombre al que tú ames

Si me ves hallarás en mis ojos el amor  
eres tú la mitad que a mi vida completó  
Lo que soy te daré sin miedo a algún error  
creo en ti y dejaré en tus manos mi ilusión.  
Quiero estar dentro de tu corazón,  
Poder lograr que me ames como yo.  
I only wan be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.  
Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar  
el temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad  
Desde hoy voy a ser todo para ti  
Hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estás aquí  
Quiero oír tus secretos, lo que sueñes descubrir,  
quiero amarte así.  
I only wan be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.

Serena al escuchar lo que el chico le ha dicho, la deja sorprendida, si bien sabía que eso podía pasar, no quería herir a su gran amigo pero el pelinegro sabiendo los sentimientos que pudiera tener la chica le dice – Se que tu corazón ha sufrido mucho, y que posiblemente no quieras volver amar, pero yo no te pido nada, sólo quiero que me dejes estar cerca de ti, - la rubia lo mira con infinita ternura, que diferencia a Diamante y que tan parecido a su gran amor, sin embargo tiene que ser sincera y le dice – Endymión, gracias por tu amor, pero no sé si algún día pueda corresponderte, mi corazón pertenece a Darién – sin embargo el pelinegro no la deja continuar – Serena no te pido que olvides a Darién, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de amarte y que te des la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, no te niegues el derecho a ser feliz - "porque si no puedo decirte que soy Darién, quiero que al menos me puedas amar como Endymión" pensaba el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la mano tiernamente – lo único que puedo decirte es que te amo, te amo demasiado Serena, pero jamás haré nada que tú no quieras

Ay, si nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados  
frente a frente.  
No podía faltarnos la luna,  
y hablábamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos.  
Y yo que no veía la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir... Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así.  
Te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento con estas palabras te amo  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro.  
Tus manos entre las mías  
tal vez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no sé si podre que estás jugando  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así.  
te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento con estas palabras Te amo

La rubia sólo lo miraba en silencio, le dolía la confesión del chico, le dolía el no poderle corresponder, pero tenía miedo, sí, tenía un miedo a amar de nuevo, pues sus grandes amores, sus padres y su adorado Darién se habían ido dejándola sola, no quería que ese volviera a suceder, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Endymión y que ella volviera a quedar sola – Endymión, por ahora sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, mi profundo agradecimiento y eterna gratitud, por lo que has hecho por mí – dice Serena mirándolo a los ojos – Por ahora es suficiente – dice el joven mientras le besa con mucho amor su mano que tenía entres las suyas. Después de esa gran confesión quedo una gran paz y calma en el ambiente, al terminar de la cena la llevó a su apartamento y después se dirigió a su casa donde Artemis lo estaba esperando, pues ambos estaban buscando la forma de romper el compromiso entre Serena y Diamante, ese día cuando el chico llegó Artemis le tenía una gran sorpresa

- Endymión, quiero que te arregles vamos a ir a una cena muy especial con Pericles, el tío de Serena, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que si mueves bien tus piezas puedes hacer que se anule el compromiso de Serena y Diamante

Ambos hombres se dirigen a la cena en casa de Pericles, la cual ofrecía para poder encontrar nuevos socios para sus negocios, debido que éstos estaban al borde de la quiebra, sin embargo nadie quería hacer tratos con él, pues era un mal administrador, pero disfrutaban de las cenas y banquetes que él ofrecía. Afortunadamente para Endymión se le presentó la oportunidad

- Por supuesto, el mejor negocio que hice en mi vida, fue cuando Serena se comprometió con Diamante Black –expresó Pericles

- ¿está seguro que fue un buen negocio? – preguntó Artemis de una manera sarcástica

- Señor Shields, ¿Por qué dice eso? – pregunta Pericles intrigado

- Es que según sabemos, los Black están en la ruina y la unión de su sobrina Serena y Diamante no lo beneficiaría en sus negocios –le dice Endymión muy serio

- En eso tienen razón, pero cuando se dio el compromiso fue un buen negocio, y ahora no se cómo deshacerlo – decía tristemente Pericles, más por el dinero que por su sobrina

- Le ofrezco un trato Señor Tsukino que podría beneficiar a ambos – comenta Endymión, Pericles los mira sorprendido – me interesa su sobrina y quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer para rompa su compromiso con Diamante y se case conmigo? – dijo el joven muy serio, por supuesto Pericles ignoraba la amistad de Serena y Endymión, así como las discusiones de este último y Diamante, pero la tentación de tener dinero a cambio de su sobrina no le parecía mala idea

- la verdad, es que mi sobrina está enamorada de su prometido – dice Pericles muy serio, sabiendo que miente, pero es la manera de obtener un buen negocio y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad – pero estoy seguro que ella aceptaría casarse con usted si nos salva de la ruina

- Usted fije cuanto, pero deseo que su sobrina se case conmigo – dice Endymión muy serio – después de esto Pericles los pasó a un privado donde se dieron los pormenores de la venta de Serena, Endymión no le gustaba la forma en que se estaba dando el compromiso, pero sabía muy bien que era la única en ese momento, pues sólo quedaba mes y medio para que Serena cumpliera 21 años y al día siguiente se celebrara su boda con Diamante, pero teniendo en cuenta que podrían tenderle una mala jugada acordaron que el día de la boda sería un día antes del cumpleaños de la rubia, por supuesto Pericles aceptó, por supuesto no les advirtió lo del testamento de Kenji, pero a Artemis y Endymión no les preocupaba.

Al salir de la cena ambos hombres estaban contentos, ahora solo faltaba que los Black aceptaran romper el compromiso, por lo que al día siguiente empiezan a ir nuevamente al club para tratar de encontrárselos pero ellos no iban.

Pericles por su parte empezó a visitar a su sobrina más seguido, para descubrir cuál era su punto débil para amenazarla y se casara con Endymión Shields.

Después de 15 días de no ir al club, por fin llegaron los Black no habían ido porque debían una fuerte cantidad y hasta ese día habían juntado el dinero para pagar, por supuesto el tema de la plática era la futura boda de Diamante y Serena, aunque en un principio a Circón le pareció un negocio rentable ahora no lo era tanto, pues algunas empresas Tsukino estaban al borde de la quiebra en especial las que le tocarían a su hijo cuando se casará con Serena.

- Supongo que fue un mal negocio, este compromiso – expresó Artemis

- Así es, pero mi hijo está encaprichado con esa chica, si al menos tuviera un buen aliciente para dejarla – decía Circón

- y de ¿cuánto estaríamos hablando? – Preguntó Endymión – es decir ¿Cuál es el precio del aliciente? Si es que tiene precio

- Creo que nosotros nos entenderemos muy bien, si llegamos a un acuerdo no se preocupen por mi hijo, le haré entrar en razón – dice Circón y por supuesto le llegaron al precio "ahora sólo falta Diamante" pensó Endymión y fue a la mesa de juegos donde estaba su supuesto rival

En la mesa Diamante, ya había perdido demasiado por lo que Endymión aprovechó

– Diamante ¿qué estarías dispuesto a dar para cubrir esa deuda? – le preguntó el pelinegro

- Si la quieres cubrir tú, creo que te dejaría a mi novia – dijo bromeando Diamante

- Acepto, Diamante, me das a tu novia y te cubro tu deuda – dijo serio Endymión

Al oírlo Diamante, no lo podía creer, el siempre recto Endymión le estaba comprando a su novia, estuvo pensando un buen rato, es cierto que deseaba a Serena, pero ya habría la oportunidad de poseerla, estaba seguro que Endymión se cansaría de ella y la dejaría – de acuerdo Endymión te cedo a mi novia

Por su parte Circón al realizar el trato con Artemis y Endymión le habló a Pericles, pidiéndole que por favor no dejara que Serena viera a Diamante, oportunidad que aprovechó Pericles para poder obligar a su sobrina a casarse con su nuevo prometido

---------------------------------

Canciones: Héroe de Mariah Carey, The Man you Love de IL'Divo y Te amo de Franco de Vita

15/ Feb/09

Susy gracias por tu apoyo

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **anyreth, arias serena, Cindy, isabel, lerinne, liebende lesung, midmoon85, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor lady, SAN, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

Mis queridas Amigas, aunque sea tarde espero que hayan pasadon un feliz 14 de febrero

gracias a todas

cherrie


	9. Novia Mia

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Novia mía**

Serena se encuentra en el departamento que comparte con sus amigas Amy y Lita, en eso llaman a la puerta y va a abrir

- Tío Pericles, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la chica extrañada

- Te vine a buscar, es necesario que vengas a la casa, necesito platicar contigo de algo muy importante sobre tu futuro, además quisiera que me ayudaras con tu tía, ella se encuentra enferma – le miente el hombre.

- De acuerdo tío, sólo espera preparo mi maleta – la chica preparó una maleta pequeña y le dejó una nota a sus amigas, que en ese momento no se encontraban. Al llegar a la casa que tenían en ese lugar, Pericles conduce a Serena a su habitación y le pide que baje al despacho que es urgente que hablen, la chica acomoda sus cosas y baja para hablar con su tío. Al entrar, se percata que su tío está muy serio. Pericles, en un ademán, le pide que tome asiento.

- Serena, te he pedido que hablemos para hablar de tu futura boda. – Al escucharlo la chica se inquieta, pues sólo faltaba un mes. – En primer lugar quiero comentarte que tu boda se adelantó, te casarás el 29 de junio, es decir dos días antes de lo programado.

– Pero tío, no pueden cambiar la fecha de la boda – interrumpe Serena a su tío, pues ese cambio de fechas arruinaría sus planes de escape.

– No interrumpas Serena, que no he terminado, además tu prometido es otra persona, por eso se adelanta tu boda – le dice su tío con una falsa voz de tranquilidad.

– ¿Con quién me tengo que casar? – Pregunta la rubia sorprendida.

– Con quien te vayas a casar es lo de menos, lo único que te puedo decir es que pago muy bien por ti y por supuesto querida sobrina fue el mejor trato que he podido obtener, hasta que al fin pude sacar provecho por ser tu tutor – dice sarcástico Pericles.

– Tío ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo te atreviste a venderme? – Grita furiosa la chica, pero el tío le da tremenda bofetada y la calla.

– No me hables de esa forma jovencita, te casarás con quien yo diga, no querrás que tus amigas tengan algún accidente en el departamento, los incendios son tan imprevisibles. –Dice en tono amenazante que hace estremecer a la rubia.

– No te atreverías – dice la chica asustada.

– Por favor Serena, me conoces, sabes muy bien que lo haría, además para evitar que te escapes, vas a vivir conmigo, no saldrás para nada sino hasta el día de la boda. – Dice el hombre con un tono de voz, que haría palidecer al más valiente

– No puedes encerrarme – Grita furiosa la muchacha.

– Por supuesto que sí, los criados tiene instrucción de no dejarte salir, además los teléfonos tienen clave para realizar llamadas al exterior y el internet está restringido. Cómo ves querida sobrina, si que puedo tenerte encerrada y cómo tus amigas saben que viniste por tu decisión no tendré problemas. – Pericles sale dejando a Serena llorando, cómo no se dio cuenta antes que todo era un engaño de su tío, pero le preocupaba ¿Cómo avisarle a Endymión para que la rescatara? Pues ellos ya habían hecho planes para que ella se escapara el día de su boda con Diamante, pero ahora todo era diferente, tenía miedo, y si la persona con la que se iba a casar le exigía que le cumpliera como su mujer, no lo soportaría. Quiso correr y escaparse, pero las puertas estaban cerradas con llaves, al igual que las ventanas, ni siquiera podía salir al patio. Sólo contaba con un pequeño jardín central, el cual tenía un domo por el cual entraba la luz y pequeñas rendijas para el aire, estaba encerrada, alejada de la civilización, ese sería un mes demasiado largo y angustiante para ella.

Endymión por su parte, ajeno a la situación que vivía su amada fue a visitarla para darle la gran noticia, sin embargo, al llegar al departamento donde ella vivía, estuvo llamando y nadie contestaba, estaba por irse cuando vio venir a Lita y Amy

- Lita, Amy, ¿cómo han estado? Vine a ver a Serena, pero no se encuentra, acaso ustedes saben ¿Dónde está? – Le pregunta el pelinegro

- Hola Endymión, Serena, debe estar en el departamento. – Abren la puerta y no ven a nadie, en eso se fijan en la nota que dejo la rubia al irse – Endy, Serena se fue con su tío, tal parece que hubo un problema familiar – el pelinegro de pronto sintió una angustia por su amada, en eso entra una llamada a su celular, al ver el identificador de llamadas se da cuenta que es Artemis.

- Dime, papá ¿Qué pasa?

– Endymión me habló Pericles, que Serena se encuentra con él y que la veremos el día de la boda, según él es para que la convenza de aceptarte, pues está muy enamorada de Diamante, pero lo que creo es que está asegurando su negocio

– Pienso lo mismo, pero me preocupa cómo vaya a tomar ella esta situación

– No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ella comprenderá cuando le cuentes la situación.

– Así lo espero. – Dando finalizada la llamada, se despide de las amigas de Serena y después trata de hablar a casa de Pericles, sin embargo, siempre le negaban a la rubia.

Conforme pasaban los días, la angustia de ambos chicos crecía, sin embargo la angustia de Serena era mayor, pues tenía miedo, mucho miedo de no saber con quién la iban a casar, el mismo miedo que sintió al saber muerto a Darién y le dijeron que tenía que casarse con Diamante. Por su parte Endymión quería hablar con la chica, explicarle las cosas, pero era imposible por lo que tenía que estar preparado para la reacción de la rubia, pues conociéndola sabía que se iba a enojar y mucho, sólo esperaba que lo escuchara para explicarle las cosas.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, Pericles, aprovechando la boda, le pidió a los Shields que pagaran todo, por supuesto ellos aceptaron, pues no querían levantar sospechas, además tratándose de Serena, era capaz de dar toda su fortuna. Ese día desde temprano, llegaron los que iban arreglar la casa, los maquillistas llegaron un poco después, como al medio día, para arreglar a la rubia, ella se encontraba toda nerviosa, había bajado de peso por la preocupación, sin embargo seguía conservando su belleza a pesar de las ojeras que cubrían su bello rostro, mientras la estaban arreglando llega su tía y la ve muy triste.

- Pero chiquilla ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy es tu boda, deberías estar alegre. – le dice su tía, ella la apreciaba y aunque no le gustaba lo que hacía Pericles, su ambición era más fuerte y por eso aceptaba sin replicar lo que decía su esposo.

Chiquitita dime porque tu dolor hoy te encadena  
que en tus ojos hay una sombra de gran pena  
no quisiera verte así aunque quieras disimularlo  
si es que tan triste estas para que quieres callarlo  
chiquitita dímelo tú, en mi hombro aquí llorando  
Cuenta conmigo ya para así seguir hablando  
tan segura te conocí y Ahora tu ala quebrada  
Déjamela llevar yo la quiero ver curada  
chiquitita sabes muy bien  
que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen  
otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz como flores que florecen  
Chiquitita no hay que llorar las estrellas brillan por ti haya en lo alto  
quiero verte sonreír para compartir tu alegría chiquitita  
otra vez quiero compartir tu alegría chiquitita

Por fin llegó la tarde y con ella empezaron a llegar los invitados, por supuesto, Endymión y su familia llegaron a la casa de Pericles, y aunque el pelinegro quería ver a la novia, no lo dejaron pues según la tradición el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, Serena estaba en su habitación, por supuesto, encerrada por su tío, él la iría a buscar, la rubia estaba nerviosa, y sobre todo muy triste, se paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación, en ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece su tío.

Desde que llegaron a la casa de Pericles, los Shields saludaron a todos los invitados, por supuesto las amigas de Serena se sorprendieron al verlo y sobre todo saber que él era el nuevo novio de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo fue, Endymión? – preguntaron tanto Lita como Amy

- Le había prometido a Serena, que la ayudaría a que no se casara con Diamante, y le voy a cumplir, lo que no sé es como lo tomara ella, espero que no se enoje por cómo se dieron las cosas – decía preocupado Endymión, pues el si la conocía desde niña y sabia que tal vez se enojaría con él, pero no le importaba porque al final ella entendería.

Los que estaban furiosos eran Diamante y Beryl, sobre todo ella, pues siempre había pensado en quedarse con Endymión, era su gran deseo, su capricho, sobre todo porque él nunca le hizo caso y ella lo había tomado como un reto, debido a la gran fortuna que heredaría el chico, pero ahora la situación no le ayudaba, pues él al estar casado las cosas serían diferentes, por su parte Diamante sabía que en algún momento se desquitaría de que le hubieran arrebatado a Serena, y no porque la quisiera, sino porque su orgullo de macho había quedado por los suelos.

Pero volviendo con Serena, al ver entrar a su tío siente que sus esperanzas se van a pique, se iba a casar y no sabía con quien, su tío la agarra del brazo y la lleva casi a rastras hasta la escalera y antes de bajar le dice

- Muy bien Serena, espero que te comportes, pues si no lo haces tus amigas pagaran las consecuencias – decía amenazante, la chica estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que sólo asienta a decir si con la cabeza, y algunas lágrimas asoman por sus ojos

En la sala, Endymión estaba delante de la mesa donde se encontraba el juez, realmente estaba nervioso pues le preocupaba la reacción de la rubia, en eso empiezan a tocar la marcha nupcial y la ve que aparece, estaba tan linda, Serena venía con la mirada hacia abajo, no quería ver al hombre con el que se iba a casar, no sabe ni como llega hasta la mesa donde la estaba esperando su prometido y el juez, al llegar ahí su tío deposita su mano, en la mano del hombre que la compro y al levantar los ojos se asombra, ahí estaba Endymión, mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente, acaso era verdad lo que decía Diamante, que al él sólo le interesaba tenerla en su cama, ¿Por qué la había comprado? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba la ceremonia termino, la chica no supo en qué momento dio el sí, sólo reaccionó al escuchar a toda la gente gritar – "beso, beso, beso" – el chico le agarra suavemente el rosto, dándole un suave beso, tan suave que sólo rozaron sus labios de pronto se escucha una melodía

Esta novia mía va ser mi tormento  
de noche y de día, no sé lo que siento;  
cara tan bonita, cara tan bonita  
será mi tormento.  
Novia mía, novia mía,  
cascabel de plata y oro, tienes que ser mi mujer;  
novia mía, novia mía  
con tu cara de azucena mucho, mucho te voy a querer.  
Por llevarte a los altares, cantare con alegría,  
que sin ti no quiero a nadie,  
novia mía, novia mía.

Todo el mundo se acerca a felicitar a la joven pareja, sin embargo en un momento la chica desaparece del lado de Endymión, él la busca con la mirada y la ve entrar en el estudio, poco después el se dirige hacia ahí, al entrar ve a la chica llorando

- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta preocupado, al verlo la chica le da una bofetada.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a comprarme? Acaso todo fue una farsa, te odio, te odio Endymión.

Mientras Serena le decía esto, le golpeaba el pecho, aunque el pelinegro dejó que se desahogara pues sabía la angustia que ella pasó y cuando sus gritos se calmaron recién se atrevió a explicarle.

– Serena, se que debes estar pensando lo peor de mí, pero créeme que lo hice por ti, era la única manera de que no te casaras con Diamante, tal vez no era la adecuada, ni la mejor, y sobre no era la más honesta ni ética, pero era la que única que tenia al alcance, espero lo puedas comprender – después de esto salió dejando a la chica llorando. Pericles vio salir a Endymión del estudio muy serio y fue averiguar lo que pasaba, al entrar ve a la rubia llorando

– Serena, me puedes decir lo que pasó – dice el tío – acaso le reclamaste a tu marido, entiéndelo ahora eres de él.

- Por favor tío, déjame tranquila – dice la chica

- Escúchame muy bien jovencita, quiero que te comportes con el señor Shields, me escuchas, no quiero que él me pase algún reclamo de ti – mientras le dice esto, Pericles sujeta de los brazos a la rubia y la zarandea.

- Por favor, Señor Tsukino, quiero que deje de hacer eso con mi esposa– dice una voz desde la puerta, era Endymión que regresaba con una taza de té para calmar a Serena, se acerca a ellos – No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, me escuchó, recuerde que a partir de ahora ella es mi esposa y no voy a permitir que nadie la maltrate, ni siquiera usted , por muy tío que sea de ella – después de decir esas palabras, Endymión toma de la mano a Serena y se la lleva.

- Endymión ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – pregunta la chica con la voz quebrada

- Ya te lo dije Serena, te amo, no sabes lo que es para mí el amarte así.

Siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma  
Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma  
Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte  
Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios  
Sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño  
Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando  
Será, será como tú quieras pero así será  
Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más  
Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento  
Por amarte así  
Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo  
Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido  
Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo  
Por amarte así  
A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla  
Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
Por amarte así, por amarte  
y así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
Corrí tras de tu huella convertida en sombra  
Piso en el amor que me negaste un día  
Contando los segundos que pasan por verte  
Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte  
Soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía  
Por amarte así  
Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo  
Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido  
Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo  
Por amarte así  
A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla  
Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
Por amarte así, por amarte

La fiesta transcurre, pero ambos chicos están serios, por fin llega el momento en que ellos se tienen que retirar y ambos suben a la limusina la cual los lleva a la casa del chico, la cual quedaba a lado de la de Artemis y Luna, al llegar ambos bajan del carro y antes de entrar Endymión toma a Serena entre los brazos y entra con ella.

- Hay que seguir la tradición – le dice serio, la chica está asustada, no sabe qué puede pasar, pues el chico se dirige al segundo piso con ella entre los brazos, al llegar a la entrada de una habitación la baja y le dice – Esta es tu habitación Serena, la mía queda enfrente, buenas noches. – Se alejaba de ella cuando siente que la chica le toma del brazo.

– Endymión, gracias por todo, quiero pedirte disculpas, ahora comprendo que era la única manera de evitar que me casara con Diamante, pero… – dice la chica tímidamente

– Lo comprendo Serena, te juro que quise avisarte, pero cuando llegue al departamento ya te habías ido a casa de tu tío y traté de hablarte, pero no te pasaban ninguna llamada, te juro que trate de hablarte, de contarte todo. – Le Explicaba mirándola a los ojos.

– Lo sé Endymión ¿Me perdonas? – Serena le mira con ternura, a la vez que él le respondía con ese mismo sentimiento.

– No hay nada que perdonar Serena, lo que dijiste estoy seguro que no fue tu intención decirlo. Buenas noches – Endymión da un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que se retirara, la chica le da un beso suave en los labios.

– Gracias Endymión, de verdad gracias. – Y entra en su habitación, muy rápido, pero el pelinegro estaba feliz, sabía que su princesa lo había perdonado por no decirle nada y sobre todo que ella era feliz por no tener que casarse con Diamante. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios se dirige a su habitación, para descansar al menos un rato, debido a que al día siguiente era cumpleaños de su amada.

Dando las tres de las madrugada, Endymión se levantó para dirigirse al estudio, al llegar le habla a Artemis para decirle que ya era lo hora y que podían empezar con los preparativos. Poco después llegan los mariachis, y las amigas de Serena, ya que Artemis se había encargado de avisarles de la fiesta a las 4.30 de la mañana y esperaron a que llegaran todas con sus respectivas parejas. Al llegar junto con Luna y Diana, terminaron los detalles de la fiesta. Afortunadamente todas llegaron juntas pues se habían quedado a dormir en el departamento de Lita y Amy, así que, cuando llegaron ya estaba todo listo para empezar con la serenata y después la fiesta de la mañana. Endymión quería celebrar con todo lujo el cumpleaños de su amada Serena Tsukino, pues desde que murieron los padres de ella, no le habían celebrado un cumpleaños y quería compensarlo.

Una vez todos listos empezaron con la primera canción, por supuesto Endymión canto con los mariachis.

Despierta Dulce amor de mi vida  
Despierta si te encuentras dormida  
Escucha mi voz vibrar bajo tu ventana  
Que en esta canción te vengo a entregar el alma,  
Perdona que interrumpa tu sueño, pero no pude más  
Y esta noche te vine a decir te quiero, te quiero.

Serena entre sueños escucha la canción, y se despierta para saber de dónde viene, se levanta y va al balcón y ve a todas sus amigas, a Endymión, a la familia de él, entonces suena el teléfono, al contestar era Luna para informarle que en su closet, había una caja, que la abriera la rubia así lo hizo y vio un hermoso vestido de manta, se ajustaba a su cuerpo, pero tenía una falda amplia, el vestido perfecto para un desayuno especial. Mientras ella se arreglaba seguían las canciones al finalizar la Serena cantaron las tradicionales mañanitas.

Estas son las mañanitas  
que cantaba el rey David  
a las muchachas bonitas  
se las cantamos aquí.  
Si el sereno de la esquina  
me quisiera hacer favor  
de apagar su linternita  
mientras que pasa mi amor.  
Despierta mi bien despierta  
mira que ya amaneció  
ya los pajarillos cantan  
la luna ya se metió.  
Ahora sí señor sereno  
le agradezco su favor  
encienda su linternita  
que ya ha pasado mi amor.  
Amapolita dorada  
de los llanos de Tepic  
si no estás enamorada  
enamórate de mí.  
Despierta mi bien despierta  
mira que ya amaneció  
ya los pajarillos cantan  
la luna ya se metió.

Serena salió al balcón, el cual tenía una escalera para bajar al jardín y mientras bajaba continuaron con las mañanitas Tapatía.

Qué linda está la mañana  
En que vengo a saludarte  
Venimos todos con gusto  
Y placer a felicitarte  
El día que tu naciste  
Nacieron todas las flores  
en la pila del bautismo  
Cantaron los ruiseñores  
Quisiera ser solecito  
Para entrar por tu ventana  
Y darte los buenos días  
Acostadita en la cama  
Quisiera ser un San Juan  
Quisiera ser un San Pedro  
y venirte a saludar  
Con la música del cielo  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
Ya la luz del día nos dio  
levántate amor mío v  
Mira que ya amaneció

Al llegar donde estaban sus amigos, la rubia tenía lágrimas en los ojos, jamás esperaba empezar su cumpleaños de esa manera todos la felicitaron y al llegar el turno de Endymión ambos se abrazaron con mucho entusiasmo.

– Gracias Endymión. - La rubia solo pudo acertar decir esas palabras.

– Serena, no me des las gracias, te mereces lo mejor - Y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de las canciones, pasaron al desayuno, había mucha algarabía, todos estaban felices, pues al fin había algo que celebrar sin sombras de tristezas, estuvieron todas los amigos de ellos, Al final, el desayuno se prolongó hasta al medio día, por supuesto que los invitados se despidieron, pues tenía que empezar a prepararse pues en la noche había cena, sí, un festejo por partida doble. Cuando se fueron todos, Endymión le dio su regalo a la rubia, un relicario donde estaban las fotos de Serena y sus padres, y quedaba un espacio vacío.

- Es para que pongas la foto de alguien especial – le dice el chico.

- Gracias Endymión. –Dice ella con delicadeza.

- Descansa Serena, pues en la noche vienen los chicos, en tu cuarto encontraras un vestido por si lo quieres usar hoy en la noche.

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, y cuando llegó la hora de la cena la rubia se arregló, su vestido era de una tela suave de color azul con el cual resaltaban los ojos de la chica, era corte halter con el talle hasta las caderas, la falda eran de varias cintas anchas, hechas con la misma tela de colores que combinaban, las cintas se sobreponían una sobre la otra y al caminar, la falda se movía con un suave vaivén haciendo lucir a la chica. Endymión utilizó un traje claro que combinaba con el vestido de su amada, ambos bajaron juntos para recibir a sus invitados. Las chicas empezaron a cantar las tradicionales nochecitas.

Apaguen la luz porque van sin luz  
estas nochecitas  
en la oscuridad con seguridad  
se oyen más bonitas.  
Todos te cantamos te felicitamos en este tu día  
te acompañaremos todita la noche viva la alegría.  
Danos un abrazo feliz, danos un abrazo formal  
que la noche sea para ti y para nosotros ideal.  
Casi nadie quiere beber, casi nadie quiere tomar  
saca las botellas a ver, que es lo que nos vas a invitar.  
En el corazón y de corazón con los corazones  
felicitación, felicitación, felicitaciones.  
Que vivas rodeada de todos los tuyos  
Muchos, muchos años  
libre de las penas y de los dolores y los desengaños.  
Danos un abrazo feliz, danos un abrazo formal  
que la noche sea para ti y para nosotros ideal.  
Casi nadie quiere beber, casi nadie quiere tomar  
saca las botellas a ver, que es lo que nos vas a invitar.  
Ya prendan la luz, ya prendan la luz ya queremos verte  
mucho muy feliz, sigue tan feliz con tu buena suerte.  
Hoy en la mañana te trajimos flores con las mañanitas  
ahora vas a darnos algún agasajo con las nochecitas.

Al terminar la cena, cuando se fueron los invitados, Endymión, tal cual caballero, acompañó a Serena hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Gracias Endymión, fue un cumpleaños maravilloso.

- Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien Serena, pues mi deseo y mi promesa es compensarte por todos estos años de sufrimiento que has tenido, quiero ver en tus ojos nuevamente la alegría – le dio un beso en la frente y otro más en las manos, la chica le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ya estando en su habitación, Serena sentía una dicha cómo hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba, pues desde que murió su amado Darién, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como hoy. Por su parte, Endymión estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, al fin empezaba a llevar a cabo su promesa de hacer feliz a su amada y lo estaba cumpliendo.

-----------------------------

**Canciones en orden de Aparición.** Chiquitita la canta Abba, Novia Mía cantada por los Panchos, Por amarte la canta Christian, Despierta, Las Mañanitas, Las Mañanitas Tapatías y Nochecitas Mexicanas las canta Pedro Infante

---------------------------------

24/ Feb/09

Queridas Amigas, este capitulo queria subirlo el fin de semana, pero por problemas tecnicos no se pudo, pero aprovecho ahora para subirlo

Susy gracias por tu apoyo

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **anyreth, isabel, lerinne, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor lady, SAN, Sandy 31, Susy Granger, varonesa y yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

cherrie


	10. Una Noche de Copas

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Noche de copas**

Desde su boda, Serena estaba tranquila y feliz, todos los días sus amigas la visitaban en una ocasión llegaron todas acompañando a Susy, estaba triste por la próxima partida de Fabrizzio, su ex-novio, y es que ambos decidieron terminar, pues no querían tener un amor que se mantuviera a través de cartas y llamadas telefónicas. Darién por su parte ya ha empezado a reunir las pruebas para que los malhechores paguen por su crimen y de vez en cuando viajaba para comprobar que las evidencias fueran las correctas.

Volviendo con las chicas

- Susy, no estés tristes, de seguro otro amor vendrá – decía Lita

- Así, es y si su amor es fuerte cuando vuelva Fabrizzio, podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo Patty

- Tienen razón chicas, pero aun así es muy triste cuando el amor se va

Si el amor se va que vacio inmenso  
queda en nuestra vida cuanta soledad  
si el amor se va pierde la alegría  
no hay mas fantasía al querer soñar  
cuando ya no estás faltan los detalles  
y en las mismas calles nada es igual  
si el amor se va, si el amor se va  
si el amor se aleja faltarán parejas para enamorar  
Si el amor se va se nos pasa el tiempo  
pasan los momentos de felicidad  
si el amor se va todas las manías pierden simpatías  
porque el ya no está pero cuando esta vuelve la confianza  
nace la esperanza todo es especial  
si el amor se va, si el amor se va  
en los sentimientos soplan otros vientos duele recordar  
Si el amor se va a quien dar las flores  
cuando no hay amores para conquistar  
si el amor se va ya no habrá pasiones  
en los corazones y en su palpitar  
pero cuando estás todo se engalana  
doblan las campanas de la felicidad  
que el amor le da, bésame amor mío,  
que si estás conmigo el amor está.

- cambiemos de tema, pues no debemos estar tristes – dijo Amy – Serena, ¿Qué tal tu vida de casada?

- Pues chicas, Endymión me trata muy bien

- Y dime ¿ya olvidaste a Darién? – Pregunta Lita, pero al hacerlo los ojos de la rubia se llenan de lágrimas – Lo siento, Serena, no quise hacerte sentir mal – dice la castaña

- No te preocupes Lita, pero estoy segura que jamás podré olvidar a Darién, él ha sido mi único amor

- y no piensas ¿Qué te puedes enamorar de Endymión? - pregunta Susy

- Así es, pues él es muy tierno contigo, además se nota que te adora – dice Patty

- Si, me ha dicho que me ama – dice la rubia toda roja

- Entonces, Serena, porque no abres de nuevo tu corazón – dice Lita

- Así es Serena, debes darte otra oportunidad, no temas volver dejar entrar al amor

Abre las ventanas al amor  
Deja penetrar su claridad  
Dile no al pasado y su dolor  
Sin negar todo lo bueno que te dio.  
Piensa en la alegría de vivir  
De tener de nuevo una ilusión  
Siempre hay esperanza  
si el amor te alcanza  
Deja penetrar su luz  
Abre las ventanas al amor  
Sueña sin temor al qué dirán  
Que quien dices sueño, sueños son  
Se equivoca cuando se hacen realidad  
Tienes que volver a sonreír  
Darle rienda suelta a la emoción  
Todo es más bonito todo es infinito  
Al amar todo es mejor  
Abre las ventanas al amor  
Busca ser feliz una vez más  
Pídele a la vida otro color  
Que la vida si lo quieres te lo da  
Di de nuevo si sin titubear  
Haz lo que te manda el corazón  
Abre las ventanas al amor  
No es para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy  
Abre las ventanas al amor  
Busca ser feliz una vez más  
Pídele a la vida otro color  
Que la vida si lo quieres te lo da.

- No lo sé chicas, tengo miedo, porque a las personas que he amado me han dejado, mis padres, Darién y no quiero que suceda lo mismo con Endymión – dice Serena preocupada pero ella quiere desviar la conversación porque está tomando un camino que no le gusta – y Amy, ¿Qué te traes con Richard? ¿Y tu Lita que te traes con Diamante? – pregunta Serena y al hacerlo sus amigas se pusieron rojas como un tomate

- Pues a mí ya se me declaró Richard – dice Amy – fue en tu boda

– Pues Andrew, todavía no me pide que sea su novia, pero si me dice que le gusto y mucho – dice Lita

- que bien, chicas, al menos un poco de felicidad en nuestras vidas – dice Patty, después las chicas continúan hablando de sus vidas.

Paso un poco más de un mes de la boda, hasta ahora todo había ido de maravilla, en las mañanas Serena desayunaba con Endymión, siempre y cuando el no estuviera de viaje, después Endy se iba a su trabajo y ella a visitar a sus amigas o sus amigas la visitaban, aunque casi esto último sucedía más, a la hora de la comida el joven llegaba a su casa para comer juntos, en algunas ocasiones la invitaba a comer fuera, sobre todo cuando la pasaba a buscar a casa de algunas de sus amigas, en las tardes Endy enseñaba a Serena a manejar, o se iba a la oficina según la cantidad de trabajo que tuviera, o también iba con su director de Tesis, pues gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones había podido terminar antes su carrera.

Sin embargo amaneció el 3 de agosto, un día con muchos recuerdos para Serena, pues ese día era cumpleaños de su amado Darién, el día en que se habían entregado por primera vez, hacia 6 años. Era un recuerdo que le atormentaba el alma y por primera vez desde que estaba casada, ella no bajo a desayunar con su esposo, Endymión se preocupó un poco, debido a que sabía la razón de la tristeza de su amada, pues él sentía lo mismo, deseaba con toda su alma revelarle el secreto, pero tenía miedo, si miedo de que su tío se pudiera enterar y tratara de hacerle daño a la rubia.

Antes de irse a su trabajo, Endymión sube a ver a la chica y la encuentra en la cama, toda triste y con lágrimas

- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta con preocupación

- Si, Endymión, no te preocupes, pero los recuerdos del pasado, en algunas ocasiones se hacen imposibles de llevar – dice la rubia con un dejo de tristeza

- querida Serena, te aseguro que si compartes tus penas, la carga es menos pesada, yo sabré entenderte, puedes confiar en mí –

- Lo sé Endymión, pero es algo muy íntimo, perdóname

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Serena, sólo recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo – le da un beso en la frente, se va a su trabajo y le habla a sus amigas para que la fueran a visitar

Momentos después la chicas llegan a la mansión Shields, y animan a Serena a salir un rato, entonces ella le dice a sus amigas que quiere irse a un bar, cosa que sorprende a las chicas, pero aceptan acompañarla, antes de irse Serena le habla a Endymión y le dice que comerá con sus amigas, que no la espere a la cena, pues piensa llegar tarde, y es que en verdad no quiere que el chico se preocupara por ella, pues quería irse de parranda

Esta noche me voy de parranda  
Para ver si me puedo quitar  
Una pena que traigo en el alma  
Que me agobia y que me hace llorar  
Si me encuentro por ahí con la muerte  
A lo macho no he de temer  
Si su amor lo perdí para siempre  
Que me importa la vida perder  
Ya trate de vivir sin mirarlo  
Ya luche por no ser infeliz  
Y tan solo encontré dos caminos  
Olvidarlo o dejar de vivir  
Esta noche le doy serenata  
No me importa perder o ganar  
Esta noche le canto al ingrato  
Tres canciones que lo hagan llorar  
Si me matan al pie de su reja  
A lo macho me harían un favor  
Que más puedo pedirle a la vida  
Que morirme juntito a mi amor  
Ya trate de vivir sin mirarlo  
Ya luche por no ser infeliz  
Y tan solo encontré dos caminos  
Olvidarlo o dejar de vivir

Serena, en realidad, quería ahogar sus penas, ella sin palabras, le decía al barman que terminando su copa le sirvieran otra, como si quisiera tomar lo que nunca en su vida había tomado, claro que sus amigas la cuidaban y no permitían que a cada rato le sirvieran, pero cuando se descuidaban otra vuelta tenía la copa llena

Por tu amor que tanto quiero, y tanto extraño  
que me sirvan otra copa y muchas más  
que me sirvan de una vez pa' todo el año  
que me pienso seriamente emborrachar  
Si te cuentan que vieron muy borracha  
orgullosamente diles que es por ti  
porque yo tendré el valor de no negarlo  
gritaré que por tu amor me estoy matando  
y sabrán que por tus besos me perdí  
Para de hoy en adelante ya el amor no me interesa  
cantare por todo el mundo mi dolor y mi tristeza  
Porque sé que de este golpe ya no voy a levantarme  
y aunque yo no lo quisiera voy a morirme de amor  
Que me sirvan de una vez pa' todo el año  
que me pienso seriamente emborrachar  
Si te cuentan que vieron muy borracha  
orgullosamente diles que es por ti  
Porque yo tendré el valor de no negarlo  
gritaré que por tu amor me estoy matando  
y sabrán que por tus besos me perdí

Cuando Serena, ya está pasadita de copas, sus amigas temiendo por su seguridad la llevan a su casa, al llegar esta todo oscuro, así que con mucho cuidado la ayudan a entrar, por supuesto que ella finge estar bien y cuando se van sus amigas se dirige al bar que hay en la sala de estar, quería seguir tomando, se sentía tan feliz, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, por su parte Endymión ya tenía más de una hora que había llegado a su casa, se encontraba estudiando, se había quitado los lentes de contacto, tal como hacía cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, generalmente él se cuidaba de que Serena nunca lo viera sin sus pupilentes grises, pero debido a que pensaba que Serena se quedó con sus amigas, bajó por su acostumbrado vaso de leche, sin ninguna preocupación de toparse con la rubia.

Estando tomando la leche, escuchó ruidos en la sala de estar, al entrar, la escena le partió el corazón, al ver a su amada llorando amargamente diciendo – Darién, te extraño tanto, me siento sola, me siento muy sola sin ti – la chica tenía una copa en la mano, se acerca a ella y le acaricia los cabellos

- Serena, mi amor, ¿estás bien? – le pregunta cariñosamente, la rubia lentamente levanta la cabeza y lo ve, ve a su Darién

- Darién, ¿estás aquí, conmigo? – lo abraza y lo besa, en ese momento el chico se da cuenta que no llevaba sus pupilentes y lo habían descubierto

- Serena, mi amor, tenemos que hablar – logra decirle cuando la chica aparta sus labios de su boca

- Darién, no me digas nada, solo deseo ser nuevamente tuya, por favor llévame contigo – le decía la chica llorando y dándoles besos por toda su cara

- Pero Serena, mírate en qué condiciones estás, no quiero que después te arrepientas – dice el chico, pues sabía que quizá al otro día habría problemas

- Lo único que sé, es que solo quiero estar contigo, por favor Darién, no me rechaces, no hoy que estas aquí conmigo, en tu cumpleaños – dice la chica mirándolo a los ojos, Darién la carga y se dirige con ella a su habitación

- ¿Estás segura, Serena? Es decir… – La rubia no lo dejó terminar y lo besa apasionadamente

- Por favor, Darién

Acaríciame con manos locas enloquéceme  
Con uñas y sonrisas, ámame  
Amor de amar, amor de piel  
Acaríciame y ahógame en tus brazos  
Cuídame y mátame despacio, mírame  
No ves que estoy muriéndome  
Acaríciame tan suave como el aire amor  
Tan fuerte como el huracán Que ciega mi mente  
Acaríciame y empápame de tu ternura amor  
Contágiame de esa locura que hay en tu vientre  
Acaríciame y róbame como un diamante amor  
Domíname como a un amante Despacio constante  
Acaríciame que estoy al rojo vivo tómame  
Que soy todo latido toda la piel Y se feliz teniéndome  
acaríciame tan suave como el aire amor  
tan fuerte como el huracán que ciega mi mente  
acaríciame y empápame de tu ternura amor  
contágiame de esa locura que hay en tu vientre  
acaríciame tan suave como el aire amor  
tan fuerte como el huracán que ciega mi mente  
acaríciame no tengas miedo hacerme daño amor  
contágiame de esa locura que hay en tu vientre  
acaríciame ...

Darién, no pudo más el también deseaba a Serena, deseaba con toda su alma unirse a ella, y la besó, entró con ella a su habitación y la depositó suavemente en la cama, agarró su pierna y con mucho amor le quitó el zapato y empezó a besar sus pies subiendo lentamente por la pierna de la rubia, después hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, cuando ambas piernas fueron colmadas de caricias se acercó a su rostro para besarla nuevamente, y con sus manos de manera delicada y sensual fue despojando a la rubia se ropa, Serena por su parte también le despojaba la ropa a su amado, tenía una urgencia de estar con él, una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos Darién se dedico a besar cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de amada, la saboreó, nuevamente, completamente haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer, cuando sintió que estaba preparada se acomodó entre ella para unirse a ella, mientras ambos se miraban con mucho amor, su unión fue única, como su amor, ambos gemían, suspiraban, disfrutaban de las caricias que se proporcionaban uno al otro para terminar en un Clímax pronunciando sus nombres, después de tales demostraciones de amor, Darién acomodó a la chica en su pecho, le acariciaba los cabellos, sin embargo la chica se quedó dormida, pues el alcohol había hecho su efecto, él la contemplaba, no sabía que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente, pero si era necesario contarle la verdad lo haría.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana, Serena lentamente abrió los ojos, pero se da cuenta que no está en su habitación y que está durmiendo desnuda con alguien, al levantar la cara para saber con quién había dormido, ve que fue con Endymión, era tan parecido a Darién que anoche lo confundió, "con razón se resistía a tener relaciones" pensó para ella misma y con mucho cuidado se levantó tratando de no despertar al chico, no quería verlo, le daba vergüenza y sobre todo, ¿Qué diría Endymión al saber que ella no era virgen? ¿Qué su primer hombre fue Darién? No, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, al menos no hoy, cuando lo estuviera hablaría con él, y con sumo cuidado y en silencio se dirigió a su habitación, una vez en ella, se puso a llorar, ¿cómo había sido capaz de traicionar a Darién con Endymión? Si bien el parecido era asombroso eran dos personas distintas, tomo la foto de Darién que tenía guardada entre sus manos y llorando le decía – Perdóname Darién, no sé qué paso, fue una noche de copas

No te pido perdón, aunque a veces te llore  
y te jure mil veces que nunca más.  
no te pido te cayes, para que me la guardes,  
te amo sin peros y Dios dirá  
ya no te pido fe, es imposible,  
mirar al pasado y dejar de pasar,  
no te pido que olvides, ni inventarte peros s  
e bien que esa noche, yo hice mal.  
Fue una noche de copas, una noche loca  
bese otros besos, olvide tu boca  
manché tu imagen, me perdí yo sola  
y esa es la historia  
No te pido perdón, pues tuve motivos  
tu estabas tan lejos y yo tan mal  
y a pesar de que nunca te había engañado  
esa noche amor mío, no pude mas  
pero ahora yo sé, que fue una torpeza  
te quise y te quiero, aunque es tarde ya  
yo me quise vengar y el daño está hecho  
te pido te olvides, amor ¿podrás?  
Fue una noche de copas, una noche loca  
bese otros besos, olvide tu boca  
manché tu imagen, me perdí yo sola

Era media mañana cuando Endymión despertó, pues en realidad se había dormido muy tarde, por contemplar dormir a Serena, pero se da cuenta que la chica no está a su lado, sabía que no fue un sueño, ayer nuevamente estuvo con su princesa, la hizo suya, pero ahora ella no estaba, se vistió y fue a la habitación de la rubia

- Serena, por favor ábreme, necesito que hablemos – dice el chico suplicante

- Lo siento Endymión, pero deseo platicar contigo – respondió llorando – por favor déjame sola

- Pero Serena, es necesario – suplicaba

- No insistas, Endymión, no deseo verte, te lo suplico, déjame tranquila –

El pelinegro no insistió más, quería contarle la verdad, no quería que ella sufriera pensando que le había sido infiel a Darién, pues no era así, pero decidió hacerle caso y dejarla sola, por lo que se regresó a su dormitorio, para asearse e irse a las oficinas de las compañías Shields

En ese momento, entra una llamada telefónica es Artemis

- Endymión, por favor prepárate, tenemos que salir de viaje urgentemente

- Papá, es muy urgente, es decir no podemos salir mañana

- Lo siento hijo, pero es necesario que viajemos hoy, se trata de la herencia de Serena

- ¿de la herencia de Serena?

- Así es, tenemos que hacer los trámites para que te puedas hacer cargo de ellas, tal como quería Kenji, deje pasar un poco de tiempo, para no levantar sospecha, me el abogado me llamó y me informó que es necesario que nos presentemos hoy

- de acuerdo, te veo en media hora

Endymión preparó una pequeña maleta, se duchó y antes de irse pasó a despedirse de Serena, por supuesto la chica no le abrió

- Serena, tengo que salir de viaje, pero quiero que hablemos a mi regreso

- de acuerdo, Endymión, disculpa que no salga a despedirte, pero deseo estar sola, espero me entiendas

- por supuesto, Serena, te comprendo más de lo que crees – al oírlo a la chica se le partió el corazón, pero no tenía el valor para verlo a la cara.

Endymión y Artemis llegaron a las oficinas Callahan & Petersons de los abogados

- Señorita, tenemos cita con el Señor Callahan – dice Artemis

- Su nombre por favor

- Artemis y Endymión Shields

- Pasen, el Señor Callahan los está esperando

Ambos pasaron a las oficinas y al entrar estaba un señor alto, canoso, con aspecto varonil

- Artemis, amigo, gracias por acudir a mi llamado

- Jhonny, por supuesto, me dijiste que era importante – decía Artemis, mientras ambos se abrazaban – recuerdas a mi hijo: Endymión

- Hola Endymión, has crecido mucho, siéntense por favor

Todos se sentaron y Jhon Callahan empezó

- Les llame para avisarles, hay una persona interesada en la fortuna de Serena, parece que se enteró de la cláusula del testamento, por supuesto pude hablar con el juez de la importancia de que tu nombre siga siendo un secreto, afortunadamente Artemis tiene empresas de asistencia social y por supuesto las empresas Tsukino, pasaran a formar parte de Shields Inc, pero para proteger la fortuna de la chica es necesario firmar estos papeles, es urgente, pues tengo que presentarlos hoy mismo a la corte.

Por supuesto ambos hombres firmaron los papeles, para que la fortuna de Serena siguiera siendo de ella. Artemis aprovechó la visita, para hacerse socio de la firma de abogados, pues era importante para la carrera de su hijo, el Señor Callahan le hizo un examen a Endymión y quedó sorprendido con el desempeño del chico, por lo que le pidió que se quedara unos días para entrenarlo un poco. Endymión aceptó, además quería darle espacio a su amada – "¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría más calmada? – y es que antes de salir con Artemis le llamó a Lita para que la fueran a visitar

_**Flash Back**_

_En un departamento dos chicas se hallaban comiendo, en eso suena el teléfono_

_- diga – dice Lita_

_- Hola Lita, soy Endymión, quería pedirte un favor –_

_- Por supuesto Endymión, dime –_

_- es que Serena, se siente muy mal, está deprimida, y tengo que salir de viaje, quisiera que la fueran a visitar para animarla_

_- Con gusto Darién, sólo terminamos de comer y vamos_

_- Se lo agradezco_

_Lita colgó y se dirigió a Amy – habló Endymión, parece que Serena se deprimió, creo que le hizo mal la borrachera de anoche, quiere que la vayamos a ver, porque él tiene que salir de viaje_

_- de acuerdo, Lita mientras terminas de limpiar lo de la comida, le habló a las demás para vernos en casa de Serena_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Por supuesto las amigas de Serena habían llegado a casa de la rubia, y a duras penas las había dejado entrar a su habitación

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? Endymión está preocupado por ti – le pregunta Lita

- Es que anoche, tuve relaciones con Endymión – dice la chica llorando

- ¡Que-e-e-e-e-e-e! – dicen sus amigas

- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo pasó? – pregunta Amy

- Lo confundí con Darién

- ¿Darién? ¿Quién es Darién? – pregunta Susy

- Darién fue mi primer novio – responde triste Serena – pero murió, se murió por mi culpa – y se pone a llorar

- y ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo hayas confundido con Darién? – pregunta Patty

- Es que Darién… – dice tímidamente Serena

- Si qué onda con Darién – dicen todas

- Es que yo me entregue a Darién, ahora Endymión sabe que el no fue mi primer hombre – dice llorando la rubia – que no era virgen cuando me entregue a él

- Pero Serena, ¿Acaso te importa lo que piense Endymión? – cuestiona Amy

- Es que él ha sido tan bueno conmigo, y nunca le dije nada, va a pensar lo peor de mí – dice la Serena

- Serena, no creo que a Endymión le importe que no haya sido el primero, cuando me habló se veía preocupado por ti – dice Lita

- debes hablar con él Serena, debes ser valiente y enfrentarte a la situación – le dice Susy

- Susy tiene razón Serena, debes hablar con Endymión – dice Patty

- Chicas, es que me da vergüenza, le dije Darién, le pedí que me hiciera suya, ¿cómo le voy a decir? Endymión discúlpame, te confundí con Darién porque estaba borracha

- y porque no le cuentas tu historia con Darién – le dice Amy

- Amy tiene razón, debes empezar por contarle lo que pasó con Darién - apoyan las demás

Lejos de ahí Endymión le contaba lo que había sucedido a su padre Artemis

- Anoche Serena me vio si los pupilentes y supo que era Darién, pero antes de que pongas el grito en el cielo, ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos - dice el chico

- Endymión, tienes que tener cuidado, recuerda no sabemos lo que pueda pasar si tu tío se entera – dice Artemis preocupado

- Lo sé Artemis, pero me siento mal engañando a Serena, ella debe saber la verdad

- te propongo algo, esperemos seis meses, si no se avanza en lo del juicio le dices la verdad a Serena –

- de acuerdo, seis meses y Serena sabrá la verdad

Pasaron los días y Serena seguía preocupada no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a su esposo, daba gracias al cielo que él se hubiera quedado unos días en su entrenamiento, quería calmarse para cuando el llegara, una semana después de lo ocurrido Serena bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su esposo, con Endymión

- Buenos días, Serena, llegue anoche, pero como era muy tarde no te desperté para avisarte, ¿gustas desayunar? – le dice con una sonrisa que la derrite, un sentimiento que sólo había sentido con Darién

- buenos día Endymión – dice la chica y se sienta a un costado de él

- Serena, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ese día, mejor dicho esa noche – la chica estaba toda roja – lo único que se Serena, es que me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Endymión, entonces ¿no me vas a reprochar? – dice tímidamente la chica

- ¿Reprocharte? No Serena, lo que haya pasado en tu pasado se que lo hiciste por amor, además podemos decir que nuestra vida empezó el instante en que nos conocimos, ¿te parece? Porque si no me has contado nada de tu pasado debe ser porque es muy doloroso para ti y no es necesario que me lo platiques, no si tú no quieres – dice el chico

No me platiques más lo que debió pasar  
antes de conocernos sé que has tenido,  
horas felices aun sin estar conmigo  
No quiero ya saber que pudo suceder  
en todos estos años que tú has vivido  
con otras gentes lejos de mi cariño  
Te quiero tanto que me encelo hasta de lo que pudo ser  
y me figuro que por eso es que yo vivo, tan intranquilo  
No me platiques ya déjame imaginar que no existe el pasado  
y que nacimos, el mismo instante en que nos conocimos

Serena estaba toda emocionada, jamás pensó que Endymión fuera tan comprensivo, y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarlo – gracias Endymión, no merezco que me ames tanto – dice quedamente la chica

- Serena, solo espero que algún día recuerdes este día, tienes razón, yo te amo

Amo toda tu figura modelo de lo increíble  
belleza y virtud en una, tu soltura perdona  
no dejas morir a nadie y vas sembrándonos ilusiones  
tú no sabes lo que causas creo que aún no te has dado cuenta  
haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia  
Te amo más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto  
más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño  
más que a la balada de un niño cantando  
más que a mi música, más que a mis años  
más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres  
más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres  
más que a nuestro juego preferido más aun que esto te amo  
Amo toda tu persona parábola de la vida  
poderosa cenicienta, tu destreza para amarnos  
no olvidas dolor de nadie y te desvives por alegrarnos  
no has notado lo que eres y me aferro a que lo notes  
haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche  
Te amo más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto  
más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño  
más que a la balada de un niño cantando  
más que a mi música, más que a mis años  
más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres  
más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres  
más que a nuestro juego preferido más aun que esto te amo  
más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo  
más que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo  
más que a tu pureza adornada de robles  
más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe  
más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores  
más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes  
más que a nuestro beso primero más aun que esto te amo  
más que a nuestro beso primero más aun que esto te amo  
más que a nuestro beso primero más aun que esto  
te amo más que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas  
más aun que esto te amo

- por supuesto, Endymión, jamás podré olvidarme del amor que me tienes

- Serena, con respecto a la otra noche, sabes cuando quieras me gustaría volver a repetirla, porque me haces mucha falta, Serena, en todos los sentidos – dicho esto Endymión le dio un pequeño besos en los labios

No sé tú pero yo no dejo de pensar  
ni un minuto me logro despojar  
de tus besos, tus abrazos,  
de lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez  
No sé tú pero yo quisiera repetir  
el cansancio que mi hiciste sentir  
con la noche que me diste  
y el momento que con besos construiste  
No sé tú pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar  
en mi almohada no te dejo de pensar  
con las gentes, mis amigos,  
en las calles, sin testigos  
No sé tú pero yo te busco en cada amanecer  
mis deseos no los puedo contener  
en las noches cuando duermo  
sí de insomnio, yo me enfermo  
me haces falta, mucha falta no sé tú

- Endymión, sólo te pido tiempo, es lo único que necesito – decía la rubia mientras pensaba "si necesito tiempo para hacerme la idea, de que ahora te tengo a ti, y espero poder amarte de la misma manera que tú me amas"

------------------------------------------

Canciones y sus cantantes por orden de aparición Si el amor se va y Abre las ventanas al amor cantadas por Roberto Carlos; Esta Noche la canta Pedro Infante, Pa´todo el año cantada por Vicente Fernández, Acaríciame y Noche de Copas de Maria Conchita Alonso, No me platique más de Luis Miguel, Te amo de Alexander Acha, No se tu de Luis Miguel

---------------------------------

1/ Mzo/09

Muy bien amigas, con la actualizacion de este fic, cumplo mi meta de haber actualizado todos mis fics, una tarea ardua, pero al fin lo pude hacer

les agradezco su apoyopues llegamos a 100 reviews, en realidad estuve inspirada y este es el resultado, espero les guste,

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **anyreth, Cindy, isabel, lerinne, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, midmoon85, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor lady, SAN, SeReNyMoOn, Susy Granger**** y yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

cherrie


	11. Estoy Enamorandome

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Estoy enamorándome**

Serena desde su plática con Endymión parecía más calmada, si bien él no era su Darién, la noche de pasión que vivió con él había sido inolvidable, tan inolvidables como los recuerdos que tenía con Darién. Él en cambio a partir de la noche que pasaron juntos esperaba que nuevamente ella apareciera en su habitación

La dama de mi amor no ha llegado aún.  
La espero con pasión, sé que un día vendrá.  
No sabe que yo estoy añorándola,  
no hay tiempo que no esté adorándola.  
Que hacer que ofrecer, si rogar o implorar.  
Porque al fin me llegue. Quiero su amor una noche.  
El verbo de mi amor no lo expreso aún.  
Está sin conjugar, no ha podido hablar.  
La noche que soñé ya la siento aquí.  
Sus pasos percibí, no tardan en llegar.  
Que hacer que ofrecer, si rogar o implorar.  
Porque al fin me llegue. Quiero su amor una noche.  
Tengo un nido que esta tibio, que nunca vio amanecer.  
Y en mis manos una estrella, que solo quiere guiar para ti.  
Que hacer que ofrecer, si rogar o implorar.  
Porque al fin me llegue. Quiero su amor.  
Que hacer que ofrece, si rogar o implorar. Porque al fin me llegue.  
Quiero su amor una noche.

Debido a las múltiples invitaciones que él tenía de cenas de negocios la joven pareja tenía mucha vida social, cualquiera que los viera diría que ellos estaban enamorados, pues el Endymión era muy cariñoso con ella y ella se dejaba querer, de vez en cuando un pequeño beso en los labios, abrazos, los bailes románticos, hasta algunas actitudes de celos por ambos, pues Endymión era muy guapo y de vez en cuando alguna que otra aventada se le acercaba coqueteándole , a lo que la rubia se le acercaba muy cariñosamente para presentarse cómo su esposa, cosa que al muchacho le agradaba, sin embargo el no se quedaba atrás apenas veía que alguien se le acercaba a su amada con intensiones de enamorarla, él llegaba junto a ella generalmente se ponía detrás de ella, la abrazaba y le besaba sus hombros, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, pero no sólo aquellos besos provocaban en Serena sensaciones muy agradables era el trato que día a día tenía con el chico, no sabía porque pero en su corazón un sentimiento nuevo estaba cambiando.

"Darién, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" pensaba la rubia

Me fuiste enamorando tontamente  
Y ahora no veo a nadie más que a ti  
Me fuiste enamorando locamente  
Que vivo con tu foto junto a mi  
Me estoy enamorando, estoy enamorándome,  
me estoy enamorando, me estoy enamorándome de ti

Muy lejos de ahí, Albino se sentía inquieto, no le había gustaba lo que estaba pasando, y aunque no le gusto que Serena se casara con Endymión, sobre todo porque no pudo sacar provecho de la situación tal como lo hicieron sus cómplices, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, pero algo le molestaba ¿Por qué la fortuna de Serena no había pasado a manos de instituciones de beneficencia, tal como decía el testamento de Kenji, y aunque sabía que los Shields tenían los mejores abogados, de todas maneras le parecía muy sospechoso, pero debido a "que sus socios lo traicionaron permitiendo que Serena y Endymión se casaran dejó de confiar en ellos, aunque nunca lo había hecho, pero decidió no comunicarles sus planes, a menos que al hacerlo pudiera sacara provecho de ello, pero necesitaba un ayudante, alguien que le ayudara y pensó en Rubeus un amigo de Diamante, pero que a pesar de su corta edad, había cometido muchas fechoría, claro todo bajo la sombra, parecía hijo de Albino, por la forma en cómo se comportaba.

- Mi querido Rubeus, necesito tu ayuda

- Agradezco la confianza Señor Albino, desde que lo conocí, mi único propósito ha sido ser como usted

- Eso me gusta, y como te decía, necesito que me averigües que pasa con la empresa Tsukino, porque no ha caído en instituciones de beneficencia

- Con todo gusto lo haré

Y el muchacho a partir de ese momento empezó a averiguar lo que pasaba.

Pasó mes y medio desde aquella plática de Serena y Endymión y si bien era cierto que la relación había mejorado en todos los sentidos, no habían vuelto a tener intimidad, sin embargo la rubia estaba preocupada, se acercaba el cumpleaños de su esposo, que era en octubre y quería festejárselo, por lo que fue con sus amigas, para pedirles ayuda, quería que el festejo de su esposo fuera especial

- Si quiero que esta fiesta sea una de las mejores – decía una rubia a sus amigas

- Por supuesto Serena, te ayudaremos a que la fiesta de Endy sea la mejor – dijo Lita – por mi parte puedo ayudarte con el menú

- Gracias Lita, eres muy gentil – le responde Serena

- Serena, eres nuestra amiga, con gusto te ayudaremos – expresó Patty

- Así es Serena, somos amigas sabes que puedes contar con nosotros – le dijo Amy

- Además Serena, creo que tú y Endymión merecen ser felices – comentó Susy, sin embargo le hizo una pregunta que puso roja a la rubia – Amiga, ¿Qué sientes por Endymión?

- Susy, quiero mucho a Endymión, además quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí – respondió la rubia

- sabes Serena, a mí se me hace que estas enamorada de Endymión - le dijo Amy

- Amy, que cosas dices – dijo Serena sumamente roja

Si te aprieta el pecho, si muerde tus labios  
si estás intranquila ya no hay que dudarlo  
Si te aprieta el pecho si muerde tus labios  
si estás intranquila ya no hay que dudarlo  
estás enamorada, estás enamorada,  
estás enamorada, estás enamorada

- Así es Serena, creo que te estás enamorando de Endymión – le aseguró Lita

- Además, todas pensamos que te debes dar una oportunidad de amar nuevamente – dice Susy

- porque te mereces ser feliz – agrega Patty

- Chicas, es que tengo miedo, miedo de que cuando llegue amar a Endymión lo pierda, como perdí a mis padres y a Darién - dijo la rubia tristemente

- No debes temer nada, estoy segura que esta vez, todo será diferente – dijo Amy y las demás la apoyaron

Lejos de ahí Darién miraba a través de la ventana de su oficina, pensaba en todo los momentos que había vivido con Serena, desde niños, su primera vez, cuando los separaron, su encuentro en la escuela, cuando le dijo que la amaba, cuando ella le pidió ayuda para escapar, su boda, su ultimo cumpleaños cuando nuevamente volvieron a estar juntos, los últimos días en que la rubia mostraba sus celos, deseaba con todo el alma el poder volver estar junto a ella, tenerla entre sus brazos, la amaba, si la amaba más que a su propia vida y le dolía en el alma no poderle decir que él era Darién, su Darién pero había prometido esperar, pero deseaba despertar junto a ella

Amanecer y ver tu rostro sonreír  
es un placer un privilegio para mi  
Buscar la luz en el fulgor de tu mirar  
es despertar, con el amor  
Mirar que el sol en tu cabello se anido  
y la alborada en tu sonrisa se escondió  
Ver que mi verso tiene un ritmo y un color  
es un placer  
Amanecer con la importancia de saber  
Que soy de ti que pertenezco solo a ti  
que nunca más mis sueños fríos sentirán  
Es ya tener un porvenir  
Amanecer y ver que tengo junto a mi  
Lo que hace tanto, tanto tiempo pretendí  
es un placer. un privilegio para mi

Mientras tanto Diamante, estaba en un bar con Beryl

- No soporto verla con él – decía Diamante

- Diamante, tenemos que separarlos, ellos no pueden estar juntos – decía Beryl

- me conformo con una noche de placer con ella, la deseo, es una de las pocas chicas que me ha interesado y no ha caído a mis pies – decía enojado

- Tengo una idea, tu obtendrás una noche con ella y yo los lograré separar – al decirlo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el ojo de la mujer

- Dime, tu plan – dijo el peliplateado – las chica se acercó a él para decirle en el oído su plan y una sonrisa apareció en el rosto de Diamante

- Es excelente tu plan, Beryl, hagamos un brindis para sellar este pacto – y ambos chicos alzaron sus copas sellando ese pacto secreto con ese brindis

Los días pasaron, Serena y las chicas preparaban la fiesta de cumpleaños de Endymión, al fin llegó el día esperado, él como siempre bajó a desayunar, sin embargo se extrañó el no ver a su esposa como siempre, en ese momento la ve bajar, estaba radiante con un vestido azul que realzaba el color de sus ojos, el vestido se ceñía al talle con la falda amplia

- Buenos días Endymión – dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que lo sorprendió pues ella nunca lo saludaba de esa forma

- buenos días Serena – le respondió al igual que el beso en la mejilla de la chica

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar fuera? – preguntó la rubia

- como tú quiera, pero y ¿el motivo? – cuestionó el pelinegro

- Endymión, ¿cómo que el motivo?, - dijo riendo – hoy es tu cumpleaños

- en serio, lo olvide por completo –

- Eso sí que es novedad, no te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños, pero si del tuyo – dijo riendo la chica

- Pasa en algunas ocasiones Serena, y tú sabes que sólo vivo por ti – le habló quedamente el chico haciéndola ruborizar

- ¿nos vamos? – preguntó la chica para salir de esa situación y no es que le desagradara pero tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir

- por supuesto – respondió Endymión ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica y ambos partieron. Él iba feliz y ella ni que decir, parecía en realidad lo que eran, una pareja de recién casados, cualquiera que los viera no hubiesen podido adivinar que no vivían como tal, una vez en el restaurante ambos platicaban de muchas cosas, de sus preferencias, sin embargo la chica se asombraba de que tan parecido eran los gustos de Darién y Endymión y pensó "si no fuera porque tanto mi tío como el de Darién me aseguraron que había muerto podría jurar que Endymión y Darién son la misma persona, ¿pero qué cosas piensas Serena? Si quisiera que fuese verdad porque tienen razón las chicas me estoy enamorando de Endymión" lo veía con una expresión de amor que al muchacho le extraño hace tanto tiempo que no veía esa mirada en los ojos de su amada, si era la mirada que siempre le tenía cuando ambos descubrieron que se habían enamorado uno del otro"

- Serena, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico

- No es nada, Endymión, es que te observaba, ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo? – le preguntó para desviar la conversación mientras pensaba "Endymión me estoy enamorando de ti"

Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti pero perdidamente  
yo que tanto decía que jamás me volvería a pasar  
Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti desesperadamente  
yo no me lo esperaba pero te amo cada día mas

- Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, soy tu esposo – le contestó y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que sus bocas se fundieron en un beso, un beso que la chica le respondió con mucho amor, al separarse se vieron a los ojos – Lo siento Serena, me deje llevar por lo que siento por ti

- no tienes porque disculparte, Endymión como tú dijiste eres mi esposo y los esposos se besan como tú y yo lo hicimos – le dice la rubia – pero creo que ya se te está haciendo tarde – después de ese momento mágico los dos se quedaron callados, pero no fue un silencio insoportable, sino todo lo contrario pues sin decir palabras se decían todo lo que en su corazón guardaban

Sin hablar, nuestras miradas lo dirán  
sin hablar nuestras caricias se oirán  
sin hablar, como niños jugando a lo prohibido  
sin hablar.

Al terminar de desayunar Serena acompañó a Endymión a la oficina

- Endymión, te pasó a buscar para comer contigo

- De acuerdo Serena

Se despidieron con un pequeño beso en los labios y Serena se fue a visitar a sus amigas para ver cómo estaban los detalles de la fiesta, la pensaban hacerla en la tarde, al ver que todo estaba listo, las chicas se trasladaron a casa de Serena y Endymión para arreglarla para la fiesta, antes de la hora de la comida la rubia se empezó a arreglar para ir con su esposo, escogió un vestido rosa con blusa tipo halter que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda, la falda era recta y caía debido al materia del vestido, se arregló y fue al cuarto de Endymión para escogerle un traje para la fiesta, al entrar los recuerdos le invadieron, cuando se entregó a él pensando que era su Darién, agarró el traje y salió de ahí.

- Chicas, me voy por Endymión, regresó con él después de la comida, por favor arréglense, puede ocupar las habitaciones de huéspedes para hacerlo

- gracias Serena, vete y por favor entretén a Endy lo más que se pueda

- de Acuerdo y gracias por su ayuda. – dijo Serena en realidad estaba nerviosa, si ese día estaba haciendo muchas cosas que comúnmente no hacía, si bien era cierto que al principio empezó a preparar la fiesta como agradecimiento a su esposo, pero después del beso de la mañana cambiaron muchas, muchas cosas

El amor está frente a mi puerta;  
quiere entrar, y ve que está entreabierta.  
El amor no sabe de esperar;  
no suele ni avisar, y entra.  
El amor me enreda en aventuras;  
y por él comienzo a hacer locuras.  
El amor está dentro de mí,  
me ha puesto frente a ti, y ahora.  
Yo no sé qué hacer; tengo miedo de querer,  
y este amor sigue creciendo día a día.  
Yo no sé qué hacer; tengo miedo de querer;  
pero estoy enamorada, que ironía.  
El amor me enreda en aventuras;  
y por él comienzo a hacer locuras.  
El amor está dentro de mí,  
me ha puesto frente a ti, y ahora.  
Yo no sé qué hacer; tengo miedo de querer,  
y este amor sigue creciendo día a día.  
Yo no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de querer;  
pero, estoy enamorada, que ironía.  
El amor no entiende de razones.  
El amor me ha puesto frente a ti.  
Yo no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de querer;  
pero, estoy enamorada, que ironía.

Serena fue por su esposo a su oficina al verla el quedó con la boca abierta, al verla

- Hola Endy, te traje esto para que te cambies, te voy a llevar a un lugar especial

- entonces espérame, un momento, mientras me doy una ducha y me cambió

- ¿una ducha? – preguntó extrañada

- Así es Serena, en la oficina tenemos regaderas, pues hay ocasiones en que el trabajo nos absorbe que no podemos ir a la casa a asearnos y por esa razón las pusimos. – minutos después Endymión regresaba, en realidad se veía guapísimo que Serena se quedó viéndolo con la boca abierta, al llegar junto a ella, el pelinegro le da un beso en los labios haciéndola reaccionar – ¿Nos vamos, mi amor?

- Claro, Endymión – ambos salieron del lugar, Serena lo llevó a un restaurante que estaba cerca del mirador, la vista era espectacular, justo para una pareja de enamorados

- Es un lugar hermoso, Serena, ¿cómo supiste de él?

- Las chicas me lo recomendaron –

La comida pasó de lo más natural por supuesto Serena se tardó mucho en pedir y después comió lo más despacio posible, cosa que sorprendió al chico pues ella no era de comer tan despacio como lo estaba haciendo. Al terminar la chica le pidió que la llevara a la casa, y que pasaran la tarde juntos

- por favor Endymión, no regreses al trabajo es tu cumpleaños, pasemos la tarde juntos – le dijo Serena con ojos entornados, a los cuales el chico no pudo negarse

- de acuerdo Serena, tú ganas vayamos a la casa y pasar la tarde juntos

Al llegar a la casa, entraron y al hacerlo se oyó una exclamación

- Felicidades Endymión, que cumplas muchos años más

El chico se sorprendió jamás le pasó por su mente que Serena le preparaba una fiesta como esa. Llegó el momento del baile y empezó una melodía romántica y Endymión salió a bailar con su esposa (la canción que pusieron es la que bailaron Edward y Bella)

I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere  
Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill looming Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats, curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos, Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream  
Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down

Endymión estaba feliz bailando con su esposa, con su gran amor ella tenía su cabeza en su hombro

Tu cabeza en mi hombro, quiero yo tener, siempre,  
acaríciame, cielo, si me quieres tú.  
Quiero tener tus labios, demuestra que me quieres,  
un beso tuyo, nena, de dudas me sacará.  
Quiero ver, si es verdad, que amor nunca existió,  
quiero saber, si no es verdad, que a ti yo te interesé.  
Tu cabeza en mi hombro, me dirá ahora, nena,  
lo que siempre, he dudado, que me quieres de verdad.  
Tu cabeza en mi hombro, me dirá ahora, nena,  
lo que siempre, he dudado, tu cabeza en mi hombro.

Cualquiera que los viera, se quedaba impresionado del gran amor que despedía la pareja, después de la cena, los invitados se fueron despidiendo dejando solo a la pareja, Endymión invitó a salir a Serena al jardín, había una luna preciosa

- Que hermosa se ve la luna – dijo la chica emocionada

- por supuesto es una luna de octubre y son las más bellas – le Endymión contesta con tono seductor

De las lunas, La de octubre es más hermosa,

Porque en ella se refleja la quietud.  
De dos almas, Que han querido ser dichosas,  
Al arrullo de su plena juventud.  
Corazón, que has sentido el calor  
De una linda mujer, En las noches de Octubre,  
Corazón, que has sabido sufrir,  
Y has sabido querer, Desafiando el dolor.  
Hoy que empieza la vida,  
Tan solo al pensar, Que tu amor se descubre.  
El castigo de ayer, Que me diste tan cruel,  
Parece que murió.  
Si me voy, No perturbes jamás  
la risueña ilusión, de mis sueños dorados.  
Si me voy nunca pienses jamás,  
Que es con el único fin, De estar lejos de ti.  
Viviré con la eterna pasión que sentí,  
Desde el día en que te vi,  
Desde el día en que soñé, Que serías para mí.

- ¿En serio? - cuestiona la rubia coqueteándole a su esposo

- por supuesto y si la quieres te la regalo – le responde el chico

- ¿A poco me la regalaría? – bromea la chica

- si tú me pides la Luna te la bajó - dice el chico serio

Las horas más lindas las paso contigo  
no quiero ni pensar si un día me faltes tú  
no quiero ni pensarlo amor  
Tú me acostumbraste a ser como un niño  
no quiero ni pensar si un día me faltes tú  
no quiero ni pensarlo, no  
Pídeme la luna y te la bajaré  
pídeme una estrella y hasta allá me iré  
mas nunca me digas no te quiero más  
porque esas palabras me hace mucho mal  
Pídeme la vida y te demostraré  
Cuanto yo te quise cuanto te amaré  
en mi vida tú has sido para mí el amor  
Regalo más lindo que me ha dado Dios  
Quisiera esta noche Tenerte conmigo  
no quiero ni pensar si un día me faltes tu  
no quiero ni pensarlo, amor  
Tú me acostumbraste a ser como un niño  
no quiero ni pensar si un día me faltes tú  
no quiero ni pensarlo, amor  
Pídeme la luna y te la bajaré  
pídeme una estrella y hasta ya me iré  
mas nunca me digas no te quiero más  
porque esas palabras me hace mucho mal

- Endymión que cosas dices – le expresa la chica toda roja

- Serena, gracias, por la fiesta, estuvo muy linda, ha sido un cumpleaños estupendo, uno de mis mejores cumpleaños – se acerca lentamente a ella y la besa, ella corresponde al beso, con gran pasión al separarse ella le dice – pero aún falta uno – y lo besa nuevamente y ambos se abrazan desesperadamente después de unos momentos el pelinegro se separa de ella y le dice – Serena, ¿estás segura? – completamente le corresponde la chica – Endymión la abraza y se la lleva a su habitación para hacerla suya nuevamente, si ese era un momento de dicha y placer, un momento de amor y romance entre la pareja

Como es que te amo así  
Sin tanto sufrimiento  
Como es que es natural  
Que cada amanecer quiero parar el tiempo  
Es que te he dado todo y nada es suficiente  
No porque me lo pides sino porque faltan frenos al quererte  
¿Qué precio tiene el cielo? ¡Qué alguien me lo diga!  
Que más que darte amor  
Yo quiero regalarte el azul de los días  
¿Qué precio tiene el cielo? ¡Qué alguien me lo diga!  
Si yo con esta historia siento que la gloria ha llegado a mi vida  
¿Qué precio tiene el cielo? ¡Qué alguien me lo diga!  
Yo pago por mi alma sin temor a nada  
Yo te doy mi vida.  
Esta noche te doy de todo cuanto tengo  
Y no me doy abasto pido imaginar qué mundo yo te invento  
Y desde aquí se ven, las nubes y los vientos  
Por eso aquí te traje porque por lo pronto es todo lo que tengo  
Es que te he dado todo y nada es suficiente  
No porque me lo pides sino porque faltan frenos al quererte

Al llegar a la habitación del chico, Darién deposita suavemente en la cama a Serena, y se sienta junto a ella, y la vuelve a besar, ambos se deshacen suavemente de la ropa, para poder entregarse plenamente, totalmente uno al otro

Esta vez Ya no soporto la terrible soledad  
Yo no te pongo condición  
Harás conmigo lo que quieras: bien o mal  
Llévame, de ser posible hasta la misma eternidad  
Donde perdure nuestro amor  
Porque tú Eres toda mi felicidad  
Llévame si quieres hasta el fondo del dolor  
Hazlo como quieras por maldad o por amor  
Pero esta vez, Quiero entregarme a ti  
En una forma total, no con un beso nada más  
Quiero ser tuyo sea por bien o sea por mal

Aunque al principio Serena, se sentía un poco nerviosa, si amaba a Endymión de eso estaba segura, gracias a la ayuda de él se fue entregando plena y totalmente dejándose llevar por sus instintos de mujer

Cierra los ojos déjate querer  
quiero llevarte al valle del placer  
mía, hoy serás mía lo sé  
déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel  
déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer  
entrégate aun no te siento  
deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor  
entrégate mi prisionera la pasión no espera  
y yo no puedo más de amor  
abre los ojos no me hagas sufrir  
no te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti  
mía, hoy serás mía por fin  
déjame besar el brillo de tu desnudez  
déjame llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé  
entrégate aun no te siento  
deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor  
entrégate sin condiciones  
tengo mil razones  
y yo no puedo más de amor

- Serena, te amo, no sabes el placer que es para mí, el poderte tener así - le decía Darién a su amada, mientras la amaba con tal pasión, con tal frenesí y Serena le correspondía de la misma manera, y ahora estaba segura que amaba a Endymión

El vino es mejor en tu boca  
te amo es más tierno en tu voz  
la noche en tu cuerpo es más corta  
me estoy enfermando de amor.  
Quisiera caminar tu pelo  
quisiera hacer noche en tu piel  
pensar que fue todo un sueño  
después descubrirte otra vez.  
Y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer  
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer, mujer.  
Quisiera beber de tu pecho  
la miel del amanecer  
mis dedos buscando senderos  
llegar al fin de tu ser  
bailar el vals de las olas  
cuerpo a cuerpo, tu y yo  
fundirme contigo en la sombra  
y hacerte un poema de amor

Y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer  
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer, mujer

Después de amarse, ambos se quedan abrazados, y poco a poco Serena se va durmiendo en los brazos de su amado, una vez que la chica se durmió, Endymión se levanta suavemente, para quitarse sus lentes de contacto, sólo esperaba despertarse antes que ella para volver a ponérselos y afortunadamente así fue. Cuando Serena se despertó, él la contemplaba con mucho amor

- Serena, te amo, me has hecho muy feliz

- Endymión, yo también te amo, pero…

- ¿pero qué? Serena

- ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros?, es decir…

- Lo que tu decidas Serena, si quieres pasarte aquí a mi habitación, o yo me paso a tu habitación, ambos nos pasamos a la recámara principal, o sólo cuando ambos lo decidamos podemos estar juntos

- Gracias Endymión, por entenderme - y lo besó, ese beso fue el inicio para amarse nuevamente, pues a partir de ese momento vivirián como siempre habían soñado, como marido y mujer, como debió ser desde el principio

----------------------------------

**Canciones y quien las canta por orden de aparición** Una Noche de Il'Divo, Me Estoy Enamorando de Paulina Rubio, Estas Enamorada de La Onda, Amanecer de Luis Miguel, Me Estoy Enamorando de Kuatro De Durango, Sin Hablar de Luis Miguel y Laura Brannigan, El Amor de Andrea Del Boca, Flightless Bird, American Mouth de Iron And Wine, Tu Cabeza en mi Hombro de Enrique Guzmán, Luna de Octubre de Pedro Infante, Pídeme La Luna De Leo Dan, ¿Qué Precio Tiene El Cielo? de Marck Anthony y Jennifer López , Entrega Total, Entrégate y Amarte Es Un Placer de Luis Miguel

---------------------------------

7/ Mzo/09

Queridas amigas les traigo esta nueva actualizacion de este fic, esperando sea de su agrado y les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y una felicitación por el dia de mañana: el día internacional de la mujer

besos a toras

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **anyreth, Cindy, isabel, jokkisere, lerinne, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor lady, SAN, SARLMD, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger**** y yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

Cherrie


	12. When Men Loves Woman

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

Capítulo11. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer

Los jóvenes esposos se levantaron al mediodía, después de pasar toda la mañana disfrutando del amor que se tenían, si era reconfortante amanecer en los brazos del ser amado, el saber que se tenía una vida por delante, sin miedo ni preocupaciones

Amanecí otra vez entre tus brazos  
y desperté llorando de alegría  
me cobijé la cara con tus manos  
para seguirte amando todavía  
Despertaste tú casi dormida  
tú me querías decir, no sé qué cosa  
pero callé tu boca con mis besos  
y así pasaron muchas, muchas horas

- Serena, mi amor, tengo que irme a trabajar – le dice Endymión a la chica con un dejo de tristeza

- Lo sé Endymión – y le da un beso en los labios – pero te estaré esperando – esto último se lo dice en una forma coqueta, ella jamás pensó en comportarse así, con ningún hombre, tal vez con su Darién, pero Endymión era alguien especial, si bien era cierto que se parecía al chico del que se enamoró desde que era niña, él era más maduro, más experto, en fin como pensaba era Darién en versión mejorada

- Te juró que llegaré temprano – y después de volver a besar a la chica salió, era difícil separarse de ella, si muy difícil porque ahora podía amarla plenamente y la necesitaba tanto, pues el estar separada de ella por seis años fue mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ahora se dedicaría a recuperar todo lo que la vida les arrebató por culpa de su tío.

Cuando Endymión se marchó, llegó Luna, para hablar con ella

- Hola Serena, disculpa que no te haya venido a ver antes, pero tú sabes Diana estaba de vacaciones y es muy absorbente, a pesar de que es una adolescente, nos cela mucho a mí, a su padre y a su hermano – en realidad Luna, no había querido llevar a Diana, porque Diana recordaba muy bien el nombre de Serena, la novia que su hermano había tenido y que adoraba mucho, por supuesto que en su momento se tuvo que contarle la verdad, pero a veces Dianita pecaba de indiscreta, sobre todo cuando sabía que no había peligro

- Si, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a su hermano, y me alegro que nunca me haya hecho una escena de celos – dijo la rubia bromeando,

- Tienes razón, si no le gustaras como cuñada te hubiese hecho un desaire, como se lo hizo a una tal Beryl

**Flash Back**

Estaban Artemis, Luna, Endymión y Diana en el parque, cerca de un restaurante que quedaba a orilla del Lago que estaba en aquel lugar, cuando Diana le pide a su hermano que vayan al lago, para un paseo en bote y ambos se marchan al muelle para rentar uno, justo en el momento en que estaban rentando uno, pero en ese momento se aparece Beryl

- Endymión, ¿Qué milagro encontrarte aquí? – dijo mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que a Diana no le gusto

- es que yo le pedí que me diera un paseo en bote – dice la pequeña metiéndose entre los dos cortando el abrazo

- Que lindo, ¿puedo acompañarlos? – dijo Beryl, y antes de que le respondieran ya se estaba invitando, Diana y Endymión se miraron entre sí, ambos no querían que ella fuera con ellos, sin embargo la niña fue la que contestó – por supuestos…. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Beryl – respondió la pelirroja, por supuesto en el trayecto Diana impedía que Beryl abrazara a su hermano, Diana pidió entrar primero, después entro el chico y cuando le tocó el turno a Beryl, Diana empujo el bote sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y Beryl cayó al lago

- Niña tonta – gritó furiosa

- Beryl, no ofendas a mi hermana fue un accidente – dijo el pelinegro, pero la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre la pequeña y Endymión quito a su hermana de su camino y volvió a caer en el agua, quedando empapada y furiosa se fue, ante la risa de los hermanos

**Fin del Flash Back**

Luna le contó la historia a Serena y ambas se reían, - entonces creo que me tengo que cuidar de Diana – dijo Serena riéndose

- No Serena, Diana, te quiere y mucho, para ella, tú eres la perfecta para su hermano, pero si te la traigo, para que te zafes de ella será complicado, es muy posesiva

- No te preocupes Luna, será bueno llevarme con ella, será como una hermana para mí

- Eso lo sé, Serena, pero conozco a mi hija, no te la quitaras de encima – ambas mujeres siguieron conversando Luna pudo conocer como había sido la vida de Serena, todo lo que ella sufrió, pues la madre de Endymión le inspiró tanta confianza a la rubia que se deshago con ella, a partir de ese momento Luna se dio cuenta del gran amor de esos jóvenes, pero aun faltaba una prueba más, el decirle que Endymión era Darién y no sabía cómo lo tomaría la rubia si bien era cierto que estaba enamorada de Endymión, intuía que se molestaría por no decirle que él era Darién

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, Rubeus y Albino hablaban

- Pudiste averiguar algo sobre lo que te pedí – dijo Albino muy serio, pues por más que intentaban la información no fluía, no habían podido sobornar a la gente de Artemis, pues eran muy leal

- No Señor, lo único que pude averiguar es que en una licitación Artermis ganó la fortuna de la señorita Tsukino para sus instituciones.- le respondió Rubeus

- Sin embargo algo me huele mal, no es tan fácil ganar ese tipo de licitaciones – decía en voz alta Albino

- Tal parece que el Sr. Shields tenía un As bajo la manga, como fue muy amigo de Kenji Tsukino, mostró pruebas y eso le ayudó – comentó Rubeus

- Por esta vez me ganó la partida – expresó enojado Albino, pues había creado una institución falsa para tratar de apoderarse de la fortuna de la rubia, pero no lo logro, eso era lo que lo tenía enojado.

Por otra parte Endymión en su oficina, recibía una llamada

- Señor Endymión, encontramos lo que estábamos buscando – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

- ¿en serio? – pudieron encontrar las evidencias expresó el joven con emoción

- Así es, se encuentra en una cabaña, pero es muy difícil llegar, hay muchas trampas, pero pudimos entrar y si, se encuentra escrito la planeación de los mismos y en el caso de sus padres, se encuentra la parte de la manguera que cortaron, está cómo una sala de trofeos – dijo la voz

- ¿Cuándo podemos ir? – cuestionó el chico

- Le hemos tomado fotos y videos a todo, pero sugiero que cuando lleguemos, sea con la policía, para evitar que Albino pueda cambiarlo o destruirlo – sugirió la voz

- Como usted diga, Señor Kou, espero nuevamente su llamada – después de esto colgó y fue con su padre para contarle lo de la llamada

Por su parte en casa de Beryl, se encontraba ella y Diamante platicando

- Beryl no considero que tu plan sea adecuado, jamás te llevaste con Serena, ¿cómo le harás para que venga a tu casa?

- Pues fácil, le diré que sé donde está su amado Darién

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta extrañado

- sí, según me contaste su novio murió, pero jamás se encontró su cuerpo, por más que lo buscaron, queda la posibilidad muy remota que se haya salvado, pero que sea un monstruo o que haya muerto lejos de ahí – dice fríamente la mujer

- Puedes tener razón, pero aún así puede no creerte

- lo hará, ten por seguro que lo hará – dice la pelirroja

- Y cuando lo piensas hacer

- la próxima semana, cuando logre tener en mis manos unas fotos, lo cual hará que Serena me crea

Al caer la tarde, Serena se encontraba en el jardín regando las rosas, en eso siente que unos brazos la rodeaban, se asustó al principio pero vio que era su esposo, el que la tenía abrazada

- Te ves muy hermosa de jardinera – le dijo dándole un beso en los hombros

- Endymión, me asústate – le dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, el chico le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, y le dio un gran beso, tierno, dulce y apasionado, - ¿Dónde dormiremos hoy? – le pregunta el chico, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara por completo

- pues creo que hoy toca me toca dormir en mi habitación, ¿no crees? – respondió la rubia

- y ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me invites? – cuestiona el chico

- creo, que ya te invitaste o me equivoco – dice la chica riendo, Endy la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su cuarto para amarla como ella se merece, si quería amarla todos los días, era su amor, su vida misma y sobre todo era su luna de miel pensaban ambos.

Así pasó una semana, y Serena fue al centro comercial, tenía que comprar algunas cosas, justo cuando llegaba a su casa se encontró con Beryl, situación que incomodó a la rubia, en realidad no le caía bien la pelirroja, cada vez que ella se presentaba había problemas y sobre todo le molestaba que siempre estuviera tras su esposo.

- Beryl ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta secamente Serena

- Vine a verte, tengo que hablar contigo – le contesta la pelirroja

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo

- Ni siquiera de Darién – le dice Beryl con un tono que hizo dudar a la rubia

- ¿Qué sabes de Darién? – preguntó extrañada Serena

- Se donde se encuentra – dijo muy segura la pelirroja

- Eso es mentira – exclamó la rubia

- Por supuesto que no, tú sabes muy bien que el cuerpo de Darién jamás apareció, ¿no te gustaría saber dónde se encuentra? – le dijo Beryl a Serena muy segura, tanto que la rubia decidió ir con ella, sin embargo una persona los había estado escuchando, Diana que al oír lo que había dicho Beryl se asustó y trató de comunicarse con su hermano, pues sabía que su identidad podría estar en peligro, sin embargo no lo conseguía, en tanto las dos mujeres llegaron a casa de Beryl y entraron

- Dime ¿Dónde está Darién? – preguntó Serena, estaba confundida, si amaba a Endymión pero que pasaría si veía a Darién era muy difícil saber que podría pasar y si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, en fin surgieron tantas dudas en ella

- Con calma Serena, te dije yo sé donde está Darién, pero nunca te he dicho si está vivo y muerto, pero que descortés soy, ¿no quieres tomar algo?

- Beryl, solo vine para hablar sobre Darién

- Por supuesto Serena, pero te voy a dar esa información a cambio de que dejes a Endymión – dijo firmemente la pelirroja

- ¿Qué dices? ¡No voy a dejar a Endymión! Lo siento, pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo – dicho esto estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero Beryl la detuvo

- Disculpa Serena, pero no es verdad, no te voy a pedir que dejes a Endymión, fue una prueba para saber si en verdad lo amas, y me he dado cuenta que sí, pero siéntate voy a traerte un té para que te tranquilices – Serena se sentó, pero se sentía incomoda, que sabía Beryl de su primer amor, de pronto llegó la pelirroja con una taza de té y se lo dio a la rubia la cual tomó un sorbo.

En tanto al fin Diana se había podido comunicar con su hermano y le contó lo que había pasado

- Hermano tengo miedo y si Beryl sabe que tú eres Darién

- ¿sabes a donde fueron?

- Me parece que a casa de Beryl

Después de terminar la llamada el pelinegro estaba preocupado sabía que Beryl tramaba algo y recordó lo que sucedió hace poco tiempo

**Flash Back**

Beryl se encontraba en la oficina de Endymión

- Pero Endymión, yo te amo, siempre te he dicho que me gustas y que algún día tú serás mío

Yo no he perdido la esperanza  
de tenerte entre mis brazos  
y es el día ha de llegar  
desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustas  
y lo que me gusta mucho lo obtengo  
con toda seguridad

- Te equivocas, no se puede obligar a amar a nadie, y yo amo a Serena, la he amado desde que la conozco, aún cuando era novia de Diamante

- Pero si en ese tiempo no la conocías

- Por supuesto, a través de las fotos que tenía Diamante, ella es la única persona que puede llenar mi corazón

- Pero ella no te ama, y nunca podrá hacerlo, su gran amor es Darién

- Te equivocas Beryl, Serena me ama, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta y aun cuando nunca llegue hacerlo, jamás podré amar a otra

- Algún día Endymión te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado – y dicho esto la mujer salió

**Fin del Flash Back**

Endymión iba preocupado temía por Serena, Beryl estaba despechada y sería capaz de dañar a la rubia

Regresando a casa de Beryl, Serena estaba por irse, cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba, todo le daba vuelta y perdió el conocimiento y unos brazos la sostenían

- te lo dije Diamante, ella está a tu disposición, llévala a la alcoba y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, pero no te olvides, hay que grabar algunas escenas y tomar fotos, para enseñársela a Endymión, para que se dé cuenta de que su linda esposa no es tan decente

- Beryl, no te burles, al fin al cabo ella lo es, solo que vamos a dar otra situación de la realidad – dijo Diamante y después de eso se llevó a Serena la alcoba, una vez ahí la desnudo, era tan bella, sin embargo el cuerpo de él no reaccionaba, tenía una impotencia que no podía hacerla suya, si después de tanto desear este momento, no podía, no podía hacer suya, pero al menos podía sentir su cuerpo piel con piel y empezó a desvestirse y quedó en su bóxer, al fin y al cabo no era necesario que estuviera desnudo.

Beryl oye que alguien toca la puerta y va abrir

- ¿Dónde está mi esposa? – dice molesto Endymión

- Serena, y ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

- Te vieron con ella, te la trajiste a tu casa, ¿Dónde está?

- No soy la niñera de tu esposa, no sé donde está ella – exclamó la chica, pero en ese momento se oyó un extraño ruido proveniente de la alcoba y hacia allí se dirigió Endymión, al llegar vio que Diamante, estaba besando a su esposa, pero ella estaba inconsciente le dio tanto coraje que de tiró al platinado al suelo

- Deja a mi esposa – gritó furioso Endymión

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido Diamante

- Protegiendo a Serena, para que no le hagan daño – y le pegó a su rival

- sabes Endymión, lástima que llegaste tarde – mintió Diamante – porque ¿sabes? Serena ya fue mía y puedo decir, que a pesar de que ella no cooperó, ha sido la mejor mujer que he tenido, tan dulce, es decir exquisita – Endymión no pudo más y lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, rompiendo una mesa que había ahí y se tiró sobre él para seguir golpeándolo

Beryl veía incrédula cómo sus planes se venían abajo, pues Endymión estaba furioso al ver a su esposa inconsciente siendo ultrajada por Diamante, en ese momento la rubia empezó a despertar, todo le daba vuelta, pero escuchó la voz de su esposo molesto, y empezó abrir los ojos lentamente, pero no estaba en su habitación y estaba ¿desnuda? "¿Qué había pasado?" se preguntó extrañada, pero pronto lo entendió todo, había sido una trampa de Beryl y Diamante, y Endymión ¿Qué hacía ahí? Cuando por fin pudo hablar solo pudo exclamar el nombre de su esposo – Endymión ¿Qué paso? – pregunta llorando, el chico al ver a su esposa se acerca a ella – no es nada amor, sólo que jamás permitiré que te hagan daño – le dice cariñosamente, pero Diamante exclama – no le mientas Endymión, dile que la viste en mis brazos, que fue mía – al oírlo Serena se pone histérica – No es cierto, estas mintiendo – solo acierta a estar gritando y Endymión le pega que lo deja inconsciente, entonces agarra la ropas de Serena, la abraza pero la cubre con la sábana y salen de ahí, la rubia, solo lloraba, "¿cómo fue Diamante de cometer tal bajeza? Y sobre todo Endymión la vio, estaba destrozada, el pelinegro la sube al auto y la lleva al hospital al llegar habla por el celular a Richard y le dice a su esposa – Amor, no te sientas mal, pero es importante que te hagan un chequeo, para denunciar a Diamante en caso de que te haya hecho daño – la chica sólo seguía llorando – Serena, escúchame si Diamante te hizo algo, tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes porque sentirte mal – le dice mientras la abrazaba, en eso llega Richard y Amy, Endymión baja del auto, la carga para dirigirse al hospital, pero entran por una puertas de emergencias para evitar las miradas curiosas, dentro del hospital Amy le toma muestras a Serena para analizarlas, en todo momento su esposo está con ella, dándole su amor y apoyo, al poco tiempo llegan los futuros médicos – Endymión, Serena, tenemos los resultados, Diamante no te hizo nada, no hay muestra de fluidos, sólo que hay una dosis de somnífero en tu cuerpo, al oír la noticia Serena se abraza a Endymión, llorando de felicidad

- Serena no llores, me duele el verte así

- Endymión, es que si Diamante…

- No hables, solo quiero decirte que cuando un hombre ama a una mujer como yo te amo, nunca dudaría de su amor, como yo jamás dudaría de ti - y la besa con infinita ternura

When a man loves a woman can't keep his mind on nothin'  
else he'd trade the world for a good thing he's found  
if she is bad, he can't see it she can do no wrong turn  
his back on his best friend if he puts her down  
When a man loves a woman spend his very last dime  
trying to hold on to what he needs he'd give up all his comforts  
and sleep out in the rain if she said that's the way it ought to be  
When a man loves a woman i give you everything i've got (yeah)  
trying to hold on to your precious love baby please don't treat me bad  
When a man loves a woman deep down in his soul  
she can bring him such misery if she is playing him for a fool  
he's the last one to know loving eyes can never see  
Yes when a man loves a woman i now exactly how he feels  
because baby, baby, baby  
i am a man when a man loves a woman

Diamante una vez que reaccionó salió furioso de la casa de Beryl, la pelirroja estaba bastante molesta, pues las cosas no salieron como ella quería, es más intento detener a Endymión cuando este se llevaba a Serena que iba llorando, y solo recibió que el pelinegro la empujara, y con Diamante no fue diferente.

Una vez lejos de ahí, el platinado se fue a un bar, y se sentó en un rincón

Estoy en el rincón de una cantina  
oyendo una canción que yo pedí,  
me están sirviendo ahorita mi tequila  
ya va mi pensamiento rumbo a ti.

Si Serena había sido una obsesión, y hoy justo cuando pudo tenerla hoy, no lo hizo, su cuerpo no le respondió, se reprendía por eso, "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Por qué no pude hacer mía a Serena?" se preguntaba insistentemente, así se quedó un buen tiempo, hasta que después de un tiempo salió de ahí. Diamante se dirigió al parque claro por supuesto, iba dando traspiés, pues después de estar bebiendo en el bar, de pronto no pudo más y se sentó en una banca, ahí hizo reflexión de todo lo que pasó en ese día, de tener a Serena tan cerca, de la llegada de Darién, de la pelea con él, Diamante estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su compañera de banca Patty, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de él apenas se sentó y percibió que no se encontraba bien, en un principio dudo en hablarle a Diamante pero debido a su gran corazón decidió hacerlo.

-Diamante ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta con cierta timidez

El chico solo responde con su cabeza, entonces Patty se acerca más a él, debido a que cada uno estaba en un extremo de la banca pero al acercarse, se da cuenta de que había bebido más de la cuenta..

-¿quieres contarme lo que te sucede?-pregunta tímidamente Patty, sin embargo no obtiene respuesta de él, sólo un gran silencio, por lo que la chica se da cuenta que sufre una gran pena

Traigo penas en el alma  
que no las mate el licor  
en cambio ella si me mata  
entre mas borracho estoy

-Sabes Diamante, sé que no me conoces mucho pero si quieres puede confiar en mi, por ahí dicen que las penas compartidas pesan menos, y sabes no hay refrán mal dicho, la carga de un dolor se hace menos pesada cuando se lleva entre varios -dice Patty con gran dulzura y firmeza

Él da una pequeña sonrisa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero después de un momento le responde a la chica - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una pena? – dice en tono burlón "como sabía esa chica, que el sufría"

-Por tu ojos Diamante, tus ojos tienen una expresión muy triste en ellos se nota que existe una gran sufrimiento, ¿cuéntame que te pasa? – insiste dulcemente la chica

-Sabes Patty, mi gran deseo era que Serena me amara, pero ella solo amaba a Darién, a pesar de que él estaba muerto, en todo el tiempo que fue mi novia, solo la pude besar a la fuerza, y en ninguna vez ella me correspondió – dice mirando al suelo – y a pesar de pasar cinco años junto a ella no logré conseguirlo, en cambio Endymión en menos de un año lo consiguió, si hoy pude notar que ella lo ama, y demasiado, ¿Qué hizo para ganarse el amor de ella? – dijo en una mezcla de enfado y tristeza

-Con todo respeto Diamante sabes te he observado en la escuela y puedo decirte que lo que tú sientes por Serena no es Amor, lo que sientes por ella se llama obsesión, estas acostumbrado a que todas la mujeres que te gustan se te insinúen, pero a pesar de eso Serena no lo hizo porque nunca te amo, como bien dijiste –dijo Patty muy segura

-Entonces, si lo que sentí por ella era una obsesión, ¿Qué es el verdadero amor? ¿Es acaso lo que siento por Esmeralda? ¿Es ella mi verdadero amor? – preguntó Diamante

- Dime ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por Esmeralda? - cuestionó la chica

- Nada, es decir con ella la paso muy bien, pero hasta ahí no te puedo decir nada por caballerosidad – dice muy secamente el chico

- Entonces tal vez lo que sientes por Esmeralda sea Pasión, no amor, Diamante el amor, el verdadero amor es aquel que existe entre dos personas, es decir, ambas se corresponde, pero sobre todo es un amor que te llena que te hace sentir plena que eres capaz de hacer todo por ella, por protegerla y sobre todo de verla feliz, incluso si no está a tu lado, el amor comprende, -dijo Patty.

-Nunca he sentido algo así como lo que describes, suena lindo, pero no creo que sea vedad, es decir todo el tiempo mi me enseñaron que el dinero era lo mas importante-dijo diamante con tristeza

-Pues aun estas a tiempo de cambiar, estoy segura que puedes hacerlo, si te ha dolido el saber que Serena no te pudo amar, es decir no es un rencor lo que sientes, sino una pena, estoy segura que en el fondo eres una persona muy linda llena de hermosos sentimientos -expresó Patty con un dejo de rubor en sus mejillas

-Gracias Patty, eres muy amable, pero tienes razón, toda mi vida he querido saber que es el amor, pero nunca me lo han demostrado, creo que esa es la razón de que no pueda sentir amor -respondió Diamante

- Diamante, para recibir amor, tienes que dar amor, y tal vez no te han enseñado a amar – le dice la chica

- Y dime Patty, ¿me podrías enseñar? – dijo el joven acercando su rostro al de ella, cosa que hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa, pues si, le gustaba Diamante, debido a que era un hombre muy guapo

- Diamante, ¿Qué cosas dices? No niego que eres guapo, pero el amor ve más allá de las apariencias, si quieres te puedo enseñar las cosas bellas de la vida, el amor surge de la convivencia diaria, di bien en algunas veces la atracción física cuenta no lo es todo – respondió la chica toda roja

-Patty, no me había dado cuenta que eres muy tierna – le dice el chico acariciándole el rostro, pero en ese momento se desploma de tan borracho que estaba, por lo que Patty,, decide pedir un taxi para que lo alcance su casa, o en el otro punto era llevarlo a casa de ella, debido a que estaba cerca del parque no sin antes tratar de despertarlo – Diamante tienes que despertarte, vamos para que te lleven a tu casa

-No quiero ir a mi casa-respondió Diamante, entre sueños

-Pero no puedes quedarte aquí hace frio y puedes enfermarte, además apenas puedes sostenerte por lo borracho que te encuentras – exclamo Patty haciendo una pausa, para preguntarle – ¿si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa? – En chico asintió con la cabeza y sosteniéndose de Patty se dirigieron al departamento de esta

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si siempre te he tratado mal -preguntó Diamante entre sueños

-Por que en la vida se necesita fe y ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio, me pediste que te enseñara amar y parte del amor es ayudar a las personas – le responde la chica

Ambos caminan muy despacio, sobre todo porque Diamante no está en sus cinco sentidos, llegan al edificio de Departamentos y suben al elevador y con duras penas entran, y Patty deja cae a Diamante en el sofá, se levanta para preparar su cena

- Diamante, ¿quieres cenar algo?-pregunto Patty, pero el chico niega con la cabeza y se queda profundamente dormido, por lo que Patty lo arropa con unas sábanas que fue a buscar, después de eso la chica cenó, dejó todo arreglado y se fue a dormir

Mientras pasaba todo esto en casa de Serena y Endymión ellos estaban en la alcoba del chico, debido a que la rubia, no había parado de llorar y no se quería separar de él, el solo la consolaba

- Serena ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le pregunta con mucho amor

- Si, pero no dejo de pensar, que Diamante – no pudo terminar, porque su esposo la beso con mucha ternura

- No pienses en eso, Serena, afortunadamente no pasó nada, no soportaría el que te hicieran sufrir, te amo tanto que algunas veces creo me duele el corazón

Te quiero te quiero tanto que hasta me duele el corazón  
Te quiero cerca y lejos, ahora y siempre mi amor  
Te quiero, te quiero tanto con mi alegría y mi dolor  
Te quiero sin egoísmos aunque no tenga tu amor

- Endymión también te quiero, te amo – le dice la chica, pero hoy me siento muy mal, por todo lo que paso

- Serena olvidemos de todo, y vivamos nuestro amor, nuestro presente

Vale más un buen amor Que mil costales de oro  
Vale más un buen amor Por eso eres mi tesoro  
valgo mucho junto a ti Y soy muy feliz contigo  
Vales mucho para mí Con el corazón te digo  
olvidemos el pasado Y vivamos el presente  
Lo que importa es que te amo y me amas para siempre

Serena se quedó dormida ente los brazos de su esposo, desde que llegaron del hospital y no paró de darle las caricias, hasta que ella al fin se durmió y después se levantó para quitarse los lentes de contacto, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso al menos hasta que se terminara el plazo para poder decirle la verdad a Serena, después volvió junto a ella y se durmió, afortunadamente ella no había cambiado seguía siendo muy dormilona se levantó para volver a ponerse sus lentes y regresó a la cama a esperar a que despertara su amada, le gustaba verla dormir, era tan hermosa, tan bella, que nunca se cansaba de observarla

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Patty la chica se había levantado y preparado el desayuno, en eso va ver a Diamante que ya se había despertado

- Diamante, ya está listo el desayuno – le dice la chica

-No quiero causarte molestias ya suficiente has hecho por mí – Dijo Diamante apenado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía extraño

-No es molestia, sabes hice café y una sopa para que se te pase esa cruda – anda ven al comedor, el chico no queriendo desairar a su anfitriona la siguió

-Gracias de verdad – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a la mesa

-No tienes nada que agradecer lo hago con gusto, por cierto voy por algo para que asees y te cambies anoche te dormiste con la ropa que llevabas, desayunaron en silencio sin embargo Diamante no dejaba de observarla, de cómo era alegre, a pesar de que vivía sola, sabía que tenía muchos amigos que la apreciaban, terminando ella de desayunar se levantó educadamente y se fue a los pocos minutos regresó con una muda de ropa para que se cambiara, él la vio asombrado, "¿cómo es que tenía ese tipo de ropa ahí?", pero ella le dio la respuesta

-Toma creo que esto te quedará, es de mi hermano lo dejó la ultima vez que estuvo aquí, puedes asearte y cambiarte en la baño-dijo señalando el baño

Diamante se dio una ducha y se vistió con las ropas que le había dado Patty, mientras ella lavaba los platos y lo utilizado en el desayuno al verlo le dijo

-Te queda muy bien, bueno ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, tengo tanto en que pensar pero no quiero ir a mi casa

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, al menos mientras pones en orden tus pensamientos

-Gracias, Patty – y le da un beso en la mejilla Diamante se sentía tan a gusto ahí nunca se había sentido así jamás alguien se había preocupado así por el, pero lo agradecía.

Mientras tanto, en la playa un par de amigas se hallaban disfrutando de la playa, a pesar de haber llegado el otoño, era agradable sentir la brisa marina acariciando el cuerpo

- Y bien Susy, ¿Qué te dice Fabrizzio en su carta? – dijo una chica de cabellos castaños

- Como sabes, quedamos como amigos antes de que él se fuera, si bien cuando estuvimos juntos fuimos felices, nuestro amor no era tan fuerte, no me duele, te lo juro, pero si extraño el estar con alguien, el poder compartir tus penas y alegrías, de confiar tus secretos – dijo suspirando Susy

- Te entiendo Susy, afortunadamente Andrew es esa persona para mí, me acaba de pedir que fuera su novia, y acepté – le confió Lita a Susy

- Que bueno Lita, déjame ser la primera en felicitarte – y ambas amigas se abrazaron, iban tan distraídas que chocaron con un chico y ambas se cayeron al suelo

- Lo siento – dijo el chico mientras ayuda a levantarlas – Mi nombre es Owen Thalassa

En casa de la familia Chiba – Tsukino, Serena empezaba a despertarse y se encontró con su Endymión que la observaba con profundo amor

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó

- Si, gracias por todo Endymión, por quererme, por amarme, a veces me pregunto cuál es el motivo por el que me quieres y me amas

- Serena, mi amor, los motivos por los que te amo y te quiero son mucho, pero no es necesario decirlos, solo recuerda que te amo y mucho

Que porque te quiero porque aun yo siento  
ese primer beso que me diste justo cuando era el momento.  
Y a pesar del tiempo vuelvo y te confieso  
sigue siendo absurda tu pregunta necia de porque te quiero.  
Que porque te quiero son mil cosas a la vez  
es estar contigo, es buscar tu abrigo es un no sé qué.  
Que porque te quiero culpable es tu corazón  
inventaste un sueño donde soy tu dueño, tu luna y tu sol.  
Que porque te quiero son tantos motivos  
fui como tu cielo, fui luz en tu sombra, fui más que un amigo.  
Conmigo supiste dominar tu miedo  
y con mi ternura pude demostrarte el porqué te quiero.  
Que porque te quiero son mil cosas a la vez  
es estar contigo, es buscar tu abrigo es un no sé qué.  
Que porque te quiero culpable es tu corazón  
inventaste un sueño donde soy tu dueño, tu luna y tu sol.

Y después de esto, se besaron, se necesitaban tanto el uno del otro que ambos tenían miedo de que esta felicidad fuera solo un sueño, y se aferraban a los momentos de felicidad que tenían como pareja

------------------------------

**Canciones en orden de Aparición **Amanecí entre tus brazos de José Alfredo Jiménez, Me gustas mucho de Juan Gabriel; When a man loves a woman de Michael Bolton; Tu recuerdo y yo de José Alfredo Jiménez; Entre copa y copa la canta Pedro Infante; Si tú fueras capaz la canta Camilo Sesto y Lani Hall; Olvidemos el Pasado la canta Vicente Fernández, que por que te quiero de Carlos Mata

---------------------------------

15/ Mzo/09

Queridas amigas, espero que les guste este fic, estoy tratando de actualizarlo cada semana, pues estoy inspirada en este, quiero pedirle una disculpa por el atraso de los otros,

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **anyreth, azucar, Chibiusa87, isabel, jokkisere, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor guiselle, sailor lady, SAN, Sandy 31, SARLMD, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Winnita Moon**** y yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

Cherrie

Se me olvidaba Owen Thalassa sale por cortesia de Leonor de Eboli (gracias clarita)


	13. ¿quien eres tu?

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. ¿Quién eres tú?**

Conforme pasaban los días Serena y Endymión disfrutaban más de su amor, sin embargo después de lo que había pasado con Diamante, no dejaban a la rubia sola, en algunas ocasiones la acompañaba Luna, en otras Diana, o sus amigas Lita, Amy.

Por su parte Diamante, después de aquel día se hizo muy amigo de Patty, pasaba mucho tiempo platicando con ella, no sabía porque pero cada día se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que él vivía, por lo que un día fue a visitar a Endymión para pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado con Serena

- Lo siento Endymión, vine a disculparme contigo porque no tengo cara para ver a tu esposa, pero quiero decirte que no paso nada – le dice apenado el platinado

- Eso lo sabemos, lleve a Serena al hospital para que le dieran un chequeo, y en caso de que le hubieras hecho algo ya estarías en la cárcel – comenta Endymión

- Así es, pero debes tener la duda de que si la acaricié o le bese su cuerpo – dice Diamante, haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara, si lo había pensado, pero no quería saber nada, le enojaba que alguien hubiera tocado a su esposa, como él lo hacía – no tienes que preocuparte, no lo hice, apenas pude quitarle la ropa y observarla, besarle los labios, fue lo único que pude hacer, en ese momento llegaste tú y creo que no tengo que decirte nada más – terminó diciendo Diamante

Endymión lo veía serio, no podía creer lo que oía – ¿Qué sucede contigo? – pregunta alarmado

- Se que tienes razón en dudar de mí, pero gracias a Patty me he dado cuenta de lo mal que he actuado, y debo empezar a responsabilizarme de mis actos, sobre todo a pedir perdón a los que dañe, ojalá algún día lo pueda hacer con Serena, pero el día que lo hagas deseo que estés presente, pero primero tengo que saber que ella me ha perdonado y sobre todo que ha superado el mal momento que le hice pasar – expresó Diamante, por supuesto Endymión al ver que su arrepentimiento era verdadero, aceptó sus disculpas y quedó en preguntarle a Serena que día lo podía recibir, después de eso Diamante se fue a visitar a Patty, al menos una carga menos, aunque había tratado de ver a Esmeralda y Beryl para decirle que no quería formar parte de su plan para separar a Endymion y Serena, pero ambas le habían gritado que era un traidor, es más Esmeralda se quejó de que había perdido su tiempo con un hombre que se dejaba robar la novia y no hacía nada, en fin, lo ofendió y al poco tiempo Esmeralda empezó a andar con Rubeus que según ella él si era un hombre de verdad, por supuesto a Diamante le dolió que sus amigas no pudieran comprenderlo pero él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y gracias a Patty pudo pasar ese trauma tan amargo

Llegó a casa de Patty y ella le abrió la puerta

- Pasa Diamante, ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunta preocupada

- Solo pensaba, Hoy fui a ver a Endymión le pedí disculpas y cómo decías, he sentido un gran alivio – dijo Diamante alegre

- Me alegro por ti – dice Patty

- Patty, no tengo palabras para decirte cuanto me has ayudado, cuanto he aprendido a vivir la vida

Contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones  
Contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones  
Aprendí que la semana tiene más de siete días  
A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí  
Contigo aprendí a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna  
Contigo aprendí que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna  
Aprendí que puede un beso ser más grande  
Y más profundo que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo  
Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví  
Y contigo aprendí que yo nací el día en que te conocí

Lejos de ahí, en las playas de aquella región una bella pareja paseaba, eran Susy y Owen habían pasado ya varios días juntos conociéndose

- Susy, estoy muy feliz por haberte conocido, y sobre todo poder pasear contigo en la playa, junto a las palmeras y con esta luna – decía el joven

A través de las palmas que duermen tranquilas  
La luna de plata se arrulla en el mar tropical  
Y mis brazos se extienden hambrientos en busca de ti  
En la noche un perfume de flores evoca,  
tu aliento embriagante y el dulce besar de tu boca  
Y mis labios esperan sedientos un beso de ti

Susy, se quedó mirándolo fijamente – que tratas de decirme Owen – cuestionó la chica

- Quiero aprovechar esta noche tan hermosa, para pedirte ¿si quieres ser mi novia? – decía el chico, mientras se ponía de rodillas

En ésta noche clara, de inquietos luceros,  
lo que yo te quiero, te vengo a decir.  
Mirando que la luna, extienda en el cielo,  
su pálido velo, de plata y zafir.  
En mí corazón, siempre estás,  
y yo no de olvidarte jamás.  
Porque yo nací, para ti,  
y de mí alma, la reina serás.

- Owen – dice la chica – si acepto ser tu novia, desde que te conocí supe que podría surgir algo entre nosotros

Livin' in my own world didn't understand  
That anything can happen when you take a chance  
I never believed in what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart to all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way and right here tonight  
This could be the Start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart the start of something new

Y ambos se abrazaron dándose un beso tierno y delicado donde ambos prometían el amarse

Pasaron los días y se acercaba la fecha en donde por fin Endymión le contaría a Serena que él era Darién y un día Serena salió sin decirle nada a nadie, en verdad sabía que la protegían pero se sentía agobiada, además Endymión les contó lo que había pasado con Diamante y por la petición de la rubia la dejaban más tiempo sola, pero ese día se lamentó el haberlo pedido, estaba en la plaza comercial viendo unos vestidos de novia, pues quería tener su matrimonio religioso, ahora que amaba a Endymión estaba segura de dar el siguiente paso, y aunque Endymión no se lo había pedido formalmente, tanto Luna como Diana le decían que tenía que preparar la boda.

Estaba tan absorta viendo los vestidos cuando de pronto sintió que la jalaran hacía un pasillo solitario, al ver de quien se trataba se asustó, era su tío

- Hola Querida sobrina – dijo Pericles

- tío ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Serena, tratando de sonar calmada, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de nervios

- sólo saludándote y dándote un recado – expreso su tío

- ¿un recado? ¿De quién? – cuestionó la chica

- sobrina, creo que no te has enterado, pero alguien está peleando la herencia de los Chibas y creemos que es Darién – le dijo su tío y al hacerlo Serena se quedó sorprendida, ya era la segunda vez que le decían que Darién estaba vivo, pero claro la primera que se lo dijo fue Esmeralda

- No te creo, tú mismo me dijiste que Darién estaba muerto – exclamó la chica, pero en su mente todo era confusión "¿Qué pensaría Darién si la viera casada con Endymión? Y si ella lo viera y volvieran a surgir sus sentimientos dormidos, pero entonces ¿Qué sentía por Endymión?

- Así lo pensé igual sobrina, pero Albino me dijo que Darién estaba vivo – mintió Pericles, si bien era cierto que estaban investigando por que la herencia de Serena la había conservado intacta la chica, pero además tal parecía que le exigían a Albino el mostrar si a él le correspondía la herencia de los Chiba, debido a que había alguien que la estaba peleando, pero no sabían quién – Así que Querida Serena, si Darién llega a comunicarse contigo quiero que me lo digas - le ordenó su tío

- ¿Por qué te lo tengo que decir? – le cuestionó la chica

- porque no querrá que le pase nada a Endymión ¿verdad? Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, lo viste con Darién y no querrás que nuevamente tu gran amor se sacrifique por ti – al oír lo que le dijo su tío los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo habían golpeado a Darién en su presencia

- Nos vemos querida sobrina – y después de decirle esto Pericles se alejó, dejando a Serena al borde del llanto y regresó a su casa, quería contarle lo que pasaba a su esposo, no quería tener ningún secreto con él, al entrar oye voces en el estudio

- Darién, creo que debes decirle a Serena la verdad – decía Andrew – es necesario que ella lo sepa

"¿Darién? Porque Andrew llama Darién a Endymión" pensaba Serena mientras se acercaba muy despacio a donde provenían esas voces

- Lo sé, Andrew, sé que debo decirle a Serena la verdad, pero tengo miedo, por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo de decírselo y si se enoja, no soportaría el perderla de nuevo – decía el pelinegro

"De que verdad habla Endymión" se decía mentalmente la rubia

- Darién, si tú no se lo dices ella lo descubrirá, cuánto tiempo más podrá sostener esta farsa, ¿Qué pasará el día que ella se levante temprano y te vea?

- Lo sé – dijo Darién dándole la espalda a su amigo, pero al hacerlo Serena que estaba escondida se dio cuenta de que su esposo tenía los ojos azules, si no grises, sino azules como Darién, en ese momento ella sale de su escondite y le dice

- Endymión ¿Quién eres? O acaso debo decirte ¿Darién? – dice la chica muy alterada

-------------------------------------

**Canciones en orden de Aparición** Contigo Aprendí de Armando Manzanero, Nocturnal cantada por Pedro Infante, La Rondalla la canta la rondalla de Saltillo ,start of something new de High Musical School

---------------------------------

22/ Mzo/09

Queridas amigas, espero que les guste este capitulo, aunque sea corto, como pueden darse cuenta Serena ya descubrió que Endymión y Darien son la misma persona, ¿que hará la rubia? ¿que pasará con Pericles y Albino? descubriran que Endymión es Darien? porque aunque sospechas de que Darien podría estar vivo, debido a las herencias, no saben quien es

Vanessa, espero haberte resuelto tu duda, quise aclarartela antes, pero no tengo ni tu email, ni tu cuenta de FF, por lo que le quiero decir sus dudas se las responderé por MSN o a traves de un Mensaje de FF, la contestacion de los RWs me servirá para avisarles que ya actualice este fic, en caso de que me quieran agregar a su MSN mi correo es

rfsuarez hotmail (punto) com

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **anyreth, Chibiusa87, isabel, jokkisere, lerrine, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, mariaelena83, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor lady, SAN, SARLMD, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, vanessa, Winnita Moon**** y yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

Cherrie

Se me olvidaba Owen Thalassa sale por cortesia de Leonor de Eboli (gracias clarita)


	14. Regresa a mi

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Regresa a mi**

En el estudio de una mansión se encontraba una pareja, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, totalmente sorprendido y una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos del color del cielo, los cuales denotaban una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados dolor, angustia, sorpresa

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Darién? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que yo sufriera pensando que estabas muerto? – decía histérica la chica

- Serena por favor cálmate – decía Darién

- Así es Serena, cálmate, para que podamos contarte cómo se dieron las cosas – decía Andrew, un rubio amigo de la pareja

- Cállate, Andrew, tú también me engañaste, ustedes no se imaginan lo que he sufrido pensando que fui la culpable de la muerte de él, claro me debí dar cuenta antes, esa noche, esa noche eras tú, no me equivoque y ¿Aun así no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste callarte?

- Por favor Serena, déjame explicarte, te juro que mi intención no era mentirte, pero existe una razón muy grande para que me hiciera pasar por Endymión

- Así es Serena, Darién guardó silencio para protegerte – dice Andrew

- ¿Para protegerme? Sí como no – dice burlona la chica – Mejor me voy quiero estar sola – sale del despacho corriendo a su habitación y se encierra en su habitación seguida de Darién pero desafortunadamente no logra alcanzarla

- Serena, por favor abreme, tenemos que hablar

- Déjame sola, por favor, lárgate, no quiero hablar contigo

Por más intentos que hace Darién, Serena sigue en la misma actitud

- por favor, Darién, déjala mañana estará más tranquila y podrás hablar con ella – le dice Andrew

En eso se abre la puerta y aparece Serena con una maleta

- Me voy, tengo que irme, tengo que poner en orden mis ideas y no puedo hacerlo si estas cerca – dice la chica con sus ojos todos rojos por tanto llorar

- Serena, por favor, no te vayas – suplica Darién

- Si en verdad me amas Darién, déjame ir, te lo pido – dice con una sonrisa casi a fuerza en los labios y Darién se hizo a un lado y mientras la chica se iba le dijo con mucho dolor – si lo que quieres es irte, no te detengo, adiós Serena

Me dijiste que te ibas,  
Y tus labios sonreían,  
Mas tus ojos eran trozos de dolor,  
No quise hablar solo al final,  
Te dije adiós, solo adiós,  
Yo no sé si fue mi orgullo,  
O a que cosa lo atribuyo,  
Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor,  
Tal vez seas mía, tal solo,  
Por favor detente amor.  
No se vivir si no es contigo,  
No sé, no tengo valor,  
No se vivir si no es contigo,  
Sin ti no sé ni quién soy.

Serena empezó a bajar las escaleras, tenía que irse de ahí, estaba confundida, pero lo único que sabía es que debía alejarse de ahí, en ese momento siente que unos brazos le rodean la espalda se detiene y ve que es Darién el que la tiene rodeada con sus brazos

- Darién, por favor, tengo que irme, es lo mejor créeme – le dice con la voz quebrada

- Por favor Serena, solo te pido un momento – le dice llorando, después de unos instantes Darién la suelta y la ve partir con el corazón herido – pero te juro que haría cualquier cosa por que te quedaras aquí conmigo

He intentado casi todo para convencerte  
mientras mi mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies  
me estás hartando de esta soledad que desconozco  
me vuelvo a preguntar quizá si sobreviviré  
porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía  
porque sin ti me he dado cuenta amor que no renaceré  
por sin ti yo he ido más allá del límite de la desolación,  
mi cuerpo mi mente mi alma ya no tienen conexión  
y yo te juro que: lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
mi credo mi pasado mi religión  
después de todo estás rompiendo nuestro lazos  
y dejas en pedazos a este corazón  
mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre mi fuerza hasta mi propia vida  
di que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe ¿que no dejaría?.  
Duelen más tus cosas buenas cuando estas ausente  
yo sé que es demasiado tarde para remediar,  
no me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas  
cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas,  
aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día,  
aunque también estés muriendo tú no me perdonarás,  
aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación  
mi cuerpo mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión,  
sigo muriéndome.

Sin embargo reacciona y va tras ella, cuando sale ella estaba subiendo al taxi, y por más intentos que hace no logra alcanzarla, sólo acierta gritarle – Serena, por favor quédate conmigo

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me  
If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
Darling, darling stand by me  
Stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Pero ella ya no escuchaba, por su parte estaba muy triste por dejar a Darién, en otras circunstancias se habría quedado, pero tenía miedo que su tío pudiera descubrir la verdad y le hiciera daño, ya había sufrido bastante cuando supo que se murió, pero no quería volver a pasar por todo ese dolor, no quería perder a su esposo, no le importaba que no le hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿pero y si su tío le hacía daño? O peor aún Albino supiera quién era en realidad Endymión, sabía por lo el tiempo que había vivido con su tío de que Albino era la persona más cruel que podía existir "Darién, mi amor, espero que puedas entender y me perdones por haberme ido de tu lado, por haberte dicho Adiós, pero prefiero saberte vivo aunque lejos mi" eran únicamente los pensamientos de la chica

Te dije adiós, y ni yo misma lo creí  
Mas dije adiós, y aunque el llanto,  
A mis sueños vi caer,  
Las ilusiones olvidé también,  
Diciendo adiós, te dije adiós  
Sentía un mundo entero, desatar en mí  
Quería ser feliz, y acabe así  
Sabiendo que te iba a recordar, y a extrañar,  
Va a ser tan mirar tirar tan solo,  
Todo lo que fuera de los dos  
Más fue mejor decir adiós, en esa hora  
Y no llorar después  
Te dije adiós, y ni yo mismo lo creí  
Mas dije adiós, y se las ilusiones puras, de los dos  
Y sin embargo, tuve que decirte adiós  
Decirte adiós, Va a ser tan triste mirar tan solo  
Todo lo que fuera de los dos  
Más fue mejor decir adiós, en esa hora Y no llorar después  
Te dije adiós, y ni yo misma lo creí  
Más te dije adiós.

Serena se iba destrozada, más por dejar a Darién que por el engaño de él, por esa razón no había volteado antes de irse si lo veía no iba tener las fuerzas necesarias para dejarlo, por su parte Darién estaba destrozado, todas sus ilusiones se había marchado con ella, con su princesa, con su gran amor solo decía – Serena, por favor no me dejes, no te vayas porque te voy a perder

No, no te vayas aún quedan palabras  
mil frases del alma y entre ellas no estaba el adiós  
espera por Dios Falta besarte más, acariciarte  
además de promesas de esas que hay que cumplir,  
No te puedes ir  
Rompecabezas sin piezas los mares  
los sueños que apenas comienzan esto es un error  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor no como yo  
Te amo sin miedo, te amo cobarde, te amo sin tiempo,  
te amo que arde, lo sé, te perderé  
Te amo dormida, te amo en silencio,  
te amo mi vida, te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

-Por favor, Darién, ya no puedes hacer nada, ella ya se fue, entra – le decía Andrew y el joven se dejó guiar por su amigo, estaba destrozado, subió a la habitación de ella y abrazo uno de sus almohadas, que conservaban el olor de ella, ahí dejo correr sus lágrimas, en eso se da cuenta de una pequeña carta que tenía escrito en el sobre "Darién"

La cogió entre sus manos y se dispuso a leer la carta que tenía adentro

"Darién, mi amor,

Se que cuando leas esta carta, yo estaré lejos de ti, me duele el partir, porque te amo, no sé cuáles fueron los motivos por el que no me hayas dicho la verdad, pero te perdono, pero no perdonaría que por mi culpa te perdiera de nuevo, no sabes cómo sufrí al saberte muerto que yo fui la causante de eso, pero hasta que aquello que nos separó la primera vez este acabado, no podremos estar juntos, te amo eso nunca lo olvides y espero que algún día podamos ser felices los dos

Tuya por siempre, Serena

Al leer la carta Darién se asombró, sus tíos lo habían separado la primera vez, ahora algo había pasado, algo le habían dicho a Serena por su tío que lo abandonó, tenía que descubrirlo, así que se cambió de ropa, se puso sus lentes de contactos grises y se dirigió a las oficinas del tío de Serena, al llegar entró furioso a la oficina de Pericles

- Quiero que me diga que le dijo a Serena, para que me dejara – exclamó furioso

- Así que te dejo, no pensé que lo hiciera – dijo burlón

- No estoy jugando, le exijo que me diga que le dijo – sentenció Darién

- pues simplemente que su novio Darién estaba vivo, y que tendría que buscarlo, no te preocupes cuando ella lo encuentre, tú no te tendrás que manchar las manos para deshacerte de ese tipo, desde que Serena lo conoce, no ha hecho otra cosa que arruinarle la vida – dice el viejo

- ¡que está diciendo! – grita furioso el chico

- mira Endymión, quitémonos las máscaras, tú compraste a mi sobrina, así que no te sorprendas de que ella todavía ame a ese mequetrefe, y como te decía Darién es un estorbo para todos nosotros, tanto para ti, como para mí y otras personas, así que no tienes que mancharte las manos, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él y tú nuevamente tendrás a Serena de vuelta, ahora déjame – le dice Pericles sin ninguna vergüenza, ahora todo estaba claro, Serena se había ido porque tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño, ahora más que nunca tenía que presentar las evidencias para que tanto Albino cómo Pericles estuvieran en la cárcel, solo de esa manera podría estar nuevamente junto a su amada, así que después de ver al tío de Serena, se dirigió con Artemis para contarle lo que había ocurrido

Artemis estaba sorprendido de la maldad de los tíos de los chicos

- Tengo miedo, papá, Serena está sola, mientras venía le pedí a Andrew que hablara con sus amigas para saber con quién estaba, pero ninguna de ellas sabía dónde estaba Serena

Lejos de ahí, en un vagón del tren Bala, estaba Serena dirigiéndose a una nueva etapa de su vida, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la seguía, un joven de cabellos rojos llamado Rubeus, después de varias horas de viaje, Serena bajó en la estación de la Ciudad Alegría, esa ciudad estaba a media hora de donde vivía cuando sus padres estaban vivos, estaba distraída de pronto la jalan y la meten en un callejón

- Déjeme – gritaba la chica

- Cállate, Serena – sentenció Rubeus

- Rubeús, suéltame, déjame ir – dijo la chica en tono autoritario, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de terror y nervios

- Serena, linda, crees que voy a perder la oportunidad de estar contigo, estas lejos de tu casa, sin nadie que te defienda o te escuche – dijo Rubeus maliciosamente

- no te atrevas – Serena lo miraba con odio

- Serena, no me confundas con Diamante, el no fue lo suficientemente hombre para someterte, en su lugar tú hubieras sido mía desde el día en que se comprometieron – en ese momento quiso besarla pero sintió que la mano donde tenía atrapada a Serena le pasaban un objeto filoso, y de pronto al chica no estaba a su lado

- No está bien atacar a una joven indefensa, eso no es de caballeros – dijo una voz

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jedite, ¿qué sugieres que le hagamos? – contestó otra voz

- No sé, Malaquite, déjame consultarnos con nuestras bellas damas – y dirigiéndose a dos chicas que tenía junto a ellas a Serena – Mina, amor, Rei ¿Qué desean para este rufián?

- Malaquite, Amor, tú sabes que hacer – responde Mina, una joven rubia que tenía un lazo en la mano con el cual había quitado a Serena de manos de Rubeus

- Jedite, Cariño, sabes cuales son mis gustos, así que te lo dejó a tu elección – dice Rei, una joven pelinegra que tenía en sus manos un arco

- Ven con nosotras, no es bueno que veas como nuestros esposos educan a la gente como maleducada, mi nombre es Mina y ella es Rei – las tres chicas se alejan

- Gracias, mucho gusto, me llamo Serena Chiba – dijo Serena

- Mucho gusto Serena, ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – Preguntaron, Serena negó con la cabeza – Entonces Serena, vendrás con nosotras – y se la llevaron a su departamento, en realidad era un edificio con oficinas en los primeros pisos y departamentos en los siguientes, al llegar entraron al primero

- pasa Serena, entra – dijo Mina, la rubia entró despacio, en realidad agradecía a esas chicas el haberla salvado de Rubeus, pero después de tantas cosas que la habían pasado se había vuelto un poco desconfiada

- No tengas miedo, Serena, no comemos, cuéntanos un poco de tu vida – dice Rei, al hacerlo Serena se pudo dar cuenta que la intención de esas dos mujeres era ayudarla

- La verdad, estoy buscando trabajo, tuve que alejarme de mi esposo por un tiempo, mientras se arreglan algunos asuntos muy delicados y personales, así que m vine para acá que está cerca de la casa que fue de mis padres, no quiero ir esa ciudad, porque correría peligro – dijo Serena

- ¿Peligro? – Preguntaron ambas

- Si, el señor que me atacó, trabaja para una persona que me ha querido hacer daño a mí y a mi esposo, pero tengo que averiguar algunas cosas, para saber si él no corre peligro – dijo preocupada Serena

- Y tu esposo ¿te mandó para hacer de espía? – cuestionaron inquietas

- La verdad es que él no sabe que vine para acá, si le decía capaz que no me dejaba salir, pero tengo que averiguar, la vida de él corre más peligro que la mía y no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo – dice tristemente Serena

En ese momento entran Jedite y Malaquite, sacudiéndose el polvo y cada uno se dirige a su respectiva pareja y la besa

- Amor, ella es Serena Chiba, nuestra nueva invitada y asistente – dice Mina – Serena este es Malaquite mi esposo y ese que está ahí es Jedite, mi primo y es esposo de Rei

- Mucho gusto – dice Serena

- El gusto es de nosotros – dicen ambos hombres

- De verdad, que ese tipo que te estaba atacando es un cobarde, ni siquiera nos dejó que le hiciéramos algo, apenas nos acercamos salió huyendo, diciendo que su protector Albino Chiba se las vería con nosotros – dice Jedite

- el muy estúpido, cómo si no supiéramos quien es Albino Chiba, un momento tú te llamas Serena Chiba, acaso eres pariente de ese hombre – pregunta Malaquite sorprendido

- Ese Señor es un malvado, es el tío de mi esposo y quiere matarlo, tengo que hacer algo para impedirlo – dice la chica toda nerviosa, pues solo la mención de aquel nombre la ponía histérica

- cálmate Serena, mira, conocemos a ese hombre, le ha querido quitar su negocio a varias personas de aquí, afortunadamente no lo ha logrado, sin embargo en la Ciudad de Plata de donde es él casi toda le pertenece, gracias a los negocios chuecos que le ha hecho a toda la gente, pero aquí no lo hemos dejado, eso lo tiene furioso – expresa Jedite

- sólo esperamos algo que nos ayude a encerrarlo para siempre, pero es muy listo, para hacer sus triquiñuelas – dice Malaquite – pero no te preocupes, si tu quieres conseguir pruebas para hundirlo nosotros te vamos ayudar – y todos los demás asiente

Pasaron los días y aunque Darién trataba de reunir pruebas y esperar con ansias el momento para ir al santuario de su tío, donde tenía las pruebas que ellos necesitaban, todas las noches recordaba a Serena, no podía vivir sin ella

Desde el día que te fuiste,  
Tengo el alma más que triste,  
Y mañana sé muy bien va ser peor,  
Como olvidar ese mirar desolador,  
Que era amor.  
No se vivir si no es contigo,  
No sé, no tengo valor,  
No se vivir si no es contigo,  
Sin ti no sé ni quién soy.  
No se dejarte en el olvido,  
No sé, no tengo valor,  
No se vivir si no es contigo,  
Sin ti no sé ni quién soy.

Serena había empezado a trabajar con las dos parejas que formaban Mina y Malaquite y Rei y Jedite, se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de la empresa, afortunadamente, su carrera le había servido para algo, vivía en uno de los departamentos que estaba en el edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas, sin embargo no podía olvidar a su amado Darién toda las noches pensaba en él, pero desgraciadamente no había podido investigar mucho, sólo sabía que sus nuevos amigos tenían algunas pocas evidencias de los fraudes de Albino, pero no las suficientes como para enviarlos muchos años a prisión, es decir, por el resto de su vida. Así que todas las noches salía observar la luna, al verla sentía que en algún lugar Darién también estaría viéndola y de esa manera estarían juntos pero la distancia era mucho y no sabía nada de él

Cuántas veces yo pensé volver  
y decirte de mi amor nada cambió  
pero mi silencio fue mayor  
y en la distancia muero día a día sin saberlo tú

Para la pareja era difícil estar separado, su gran amor era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, ambos estaban buscando la manera de encerrar a sus tíos pero la lejanía estaba matándolos de amor

Llevo en la boca la humedad sabrosa que me dan tus besos  
Y entre mis brazos vive la figura de tu hermoso cuerpo  
sin ti no he de vivir, no puedo ni dormir.  
Ya no soporto las noches en vela sonando en tu amor  
guarda mi mente el fuego de tus ojos cuando conversamos  
y en mis oídos la palabra tuya cuando nos amamos  
contigo he de seguir sin ti no he de vivir  
es imposible que la vida siga si no estás aquí.  
Me está matando este amor,  
este amor que me quema las venas  
este amor que me da tantas penas  
pero también que me hace olvidar el dolor.  
Me está matando este amor,  
este amor que me lleva hasta el cielo  
este amor que invento mi desvelo  
porque por Dios me muero por tu amor.

Habían pasado seis meses de que Serena se había marchado, todos la extrañaban. Darién se había resignado a estar sin ella, pero no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar las pruebas para encerrar tanto a Albino como a Pericles en la cárcel, en eso recibe una llamada

- Diga

- Señor Endymión, al fin conseguimos la orden de cateo para registrar la cabaña de su tío, lo esperamos en la Delegación de las Montañas Ilusión para ir a registrarla

- Muy bien parto enseguida - después de colgar Darién se apresuró a su cuarto para hacer una pequeña maleta, después fue al aeropuerto para viajar a las Montañas Ilusión, al llegar se dirigió a la delegación

- Buenas tardes, soy Endymion Shields

- Lo estábamos esperando, venga con nosotros – dice uno de los agentes y partieron a la cabaña, al llegar la abrieron y ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaban para hundir a Albino, sin embargo uno de los guardias que custodiaban la cabaña avisó a Albino, el cual fue rápidamente a ver que estaba sucediendo, pues el guardia solo le digo que habían entrado a la cabaña, jamás le mencionó la orden de cateo, por lo que Albino fue con unos agentes para acusar a las personas que habían entrado a su cabaña, desgraciadamente al ver que lo habían descubierto, intenta escapar en su auto, detrás de él dos patrullas lo venían persiguiendo, el camino de la montaña era sinuoso, lleno de curvas y en una de ellas se sale el coche de Albino, quedando al borde de una montaña, pero al intentar rescatarlo, lo cual era difícil por el lugar donde se encontraba, el coche se empieza a incendiar ante la mirada atónita de todos y entre gritos de desesperación consumiéndose lentamente por las llamas, así acabo la vida de Albino.

Por su parte Pericles estaba nervioso, pues Albino le avisó que habían descubierto las evidencias necesarias para hundirlo, al intentar huir es apresado y se lo llevan a la cárcel, mientras su juicio iba a empezar sin embargo queda libre, pues no había ninguna que lo inculpara, pues todos eran trofeos de Albino, pero nada que inculpara a Pericles.

Serena por su parte, con la ayuda de Mina y Rei se superaba día con día, pero extrañaba a su esposo así que decide llamarlo

- Me podría comunicar con Endymión – dice la rubia

- El Señor no se encuentra, salió de viaje – dice la chica del servicio - ¿Quién lo busca?

- Dígale que le habló Serena – y cuelga, al hacerlo la chica estaba triste, pero antes que nada tenía que buscar las pruebas para que su tío acabara en la cárcel

Llegó la noche y Darién llegó a su casa –Señor tuvo una llamada de una señorita llamada Serena

- ¿Serena? ¿Está usted segura? – pregunta Darién sorprendido

- Sí Señor, ese nombre me dijo, con su permiso me voy

Darién revisó el teléfono, pues tenía identificador de llamadas además que guardaba los números, de esa manera encontró el número de Serena y le habló afortunadamente la chica todavía se encontraba en la oficina

- Si diga – pregunta la chica

- Serena, soy yo Darién

- Darién – dice la chica con la voz quebrada

- por favor Serena, regresa, regresa conmigo

No me abandones así, hablando solo de ti,  
ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.  
Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,  
recuperemos lo que se ha perdido  
Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si, yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mí  
Extraño el amor que se fue, extraño la dicha también,  
quiero que vengas a mi y me vuelvas a querer.  
No puedo más si tú no estás, tienes que llegar,  
mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado  
Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si, yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mí  
No me abandones así, hablando solo de ti,  
devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos  
Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si, yo no quiero llorar,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi  
dime que si, dime que si regresa a mí, regresa a mí

- Darién, no puedo, no quiero ponerte en peligro – decía la chica

- Pero Serena, te amo

- Igual te amo Darién, pero no soportaría perderte otra vez, Adiós mi amor – dice la chica y cuelga pero desconecta el teléfono, no tendría la fuerza para decirle a Darién que no, estaba segura de que sí él insistía le diría que la vaya a buscar, se va a su departamento y en la soledad de su habitación llora, deseando solamente ser consolada por una persona, una persona que estaba a miles de kilómetros de de distancia y al cual quería proteger para que no le hicieran daño

Por su parte Darién estaba desconcertado pues se perdió la comunicación con ella, con su princesa, vuelve a marcar y no recibe contestación Serena, ¿Dónde estás, tengo que encontrarte, me siento tan solitario, tan solo

Si solo supieras que mi alma está enferma de amor  
Si tan solo notaras que en pedazos esta mi corazón  
y una lluvia de mar arrastraría lo que sufro yo  
Pues me dedique a morir desde tu adiós  
Si supieras que el tiempo no ha borrado el ayer  
y la pena es un camino sin salida que no se recorrer  
me dejaste en la mitad de mi destino sin decir porque  
Soy nadie sin tu voz llamándome y aquí estoy solitario y solo  
Extrañando todo desde que tú te despediste de mí  
Sin hallar el modo de reencontrarme con el hombre que fui  
Por quererte así, tu sombra se mueve entre las sabanas al despertar  
Y no logro llegar al medio día sin echarme a llorar  
Tu fantasma camina por la casa y me hace temblar  
No puedo respirar, no puedo más  
y aquí estoy solitario y solo

"Serena, tengo que encontrarte nuevamente, tenemos que estar juntos, no podemos dejar que el destino nos separé nuevamente, no puedo, tengo que buscarte, al menos ya sé tú teléfono, algo para encontrarte" pensaba Darién pues él al igual que Serena querían estar juntos, pero entendía la desesperación de la chica, pues ella había sufrido los maltratos y chantajes de su tío, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, y que él era capaz de dar todo porque ella estuviera junto a él

Daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo  
daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver  
en ese apartamento hoy  
donde no alumbra el sol caliente y sopla el viento  
daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver  
daría cualquier cosa por sentir tu cuerpo  
daría cualquier cosa por tenerte cerca otra vez  
y acariciar tu espalda  
mientras te vas tendiendo suave, delicada  
daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver  
Enamorado del amor, no sé vivir sin ti  
a solas con mi soledad  
te echo de menos de verdad  
sintiéndote alejar por mí  
enamorado del amor buscando tu calor  
encuentro oscuridad y frío  
daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo  
Daría cualquier cosa por llamarte ahora  
daría cualquier cosa por oír tu voz  
al otro lado del teléfono  
para arreglar mi tonta vida deprimida  
daría cualquier cosa por oír tu voz

Por su parte Diamante, había invitado a Patty a bailar, no podía definir lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía muy bien con ella, jamás le había pasado sentir esas emociones que estaba sintiendo con ella. Patty por su parte estaba feliz, en realidad le gustaba mucho bailar, y que mejor que hacerlo en compañía de un chico guapo como Diamante, o Ante, como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente

- Ante, gracias por invitarme a bailar, no sabes, me encanta

Bajo el cielo la ciudad se empieza a iluminar.  
Esta noche todo lo que quiero es bailar,  
sólo espero que esta vez te quieras acercar  
y así comenzar...

- Patty, cariño, no tienes que agradecer, sabes que me gusta mucho tu compañía "Además quiero saber que siento por ti" - pensaba Diamante, en eso empiezan a bailar y ambos disfrutan plenamente de la compañía del otro

Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás,  
me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar.  
Sólo espero que mi amor te pueda contagiar  
y así comenzar...

Ambos bailaban, las caderas de Patty se movían cadenciosamente haciendo elevar el cuerpo de su acompañante

Bailando, cantando, enloquéceme...  
¡uh! baby no puedo esconderlo,  
siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor.  
¡uh! baby se metió en mi pecho,  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor.

- Patty, - dice Diamante mientras la toma de la cintura haciendo que la chica lo viera a los ojos – Patty, ¿Qué me has hecho?, en serio, creo que estoy loco de amor por ti – y le da un tierno beso que Patty corresponde

Tengo el ritmo y tu tienes todo lo demás,  
me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar.  
yo te quiero, si no tienes miedo tú verás  
que la noche arderá.  
Bailando, cantando, enloquéceme...  
¡uh! baby no puedo esconderlo,  
siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor.  
¡uh! baby se metió en mi pecho,  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor  
siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor ¡oh! nena,  
arde como el fuego ¡baby dame todo tu calor! (2)

- Ante, mi amor, pensé que nunca te daría cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti – y se volvieron a besar

Al otro día, mientras una pareja estaba viviendo su amor, otra estaba muy triste por la separación de tantos meses, pero al menos Darién ya tenía una pista para encontrar a su amada. Por su parte Serena llegó al trabajo con los ojos todos rojos de tanto llorar

- Serena, niña ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta Rei

- De seguro estuviste llorando por tu esposo, porque no regresas con él – dice Mina

- Mina, por favor, no empieces, sabemos muy bien el motivo por el cual Serena no quiere regresar y prometimos ayudarla, sin embargo ¿se me hace muy extraño que nadie sepa de Albino Chiba? – dice la pelinegra

- ¿Cómo que nadie sabe de Albino? – pregunta Serena

- Es que ya tiene tiempo de que no lo vemos y en este pequeño pueblo casi nunca llegan la noticia de lo que pasa en el exterior, pero no te preocupes, indagaremos ahorita que pasó – dice Mina y enseguida entra al internet

- Serena, niña, te tenemos buenas noticias, tenemos la prueba para hundir a tu tío, sólo es necesario que presentarlas ante la fiscalía para hacer la denuncia, ¿quieres hacerlo? – dice Jedite que en ese momento entraba con Malaquite

- Así es chiquilla, al fin podemos hacer que tu tío pague el daño que ha hecho, estamos listos para el momento en que tú quieras partir – dice Malaquite

- Que esperamos, vamos – dice Serena, alegrándose por la noticia pues al fin podía hacer pagar a su tío y regresar con su amado Darién

- Entonces no se diga más, Mina ¿no vienes? – pregunta la morena

- Adelántese ahorita los alcanzo – dice la rubia

- Entonces te espero amor – dice Malaquite y Serena, Rei y Jedite salen rumbo al juzgado para presentar las pruebas contra Pericles

- ¿Qué pasa Mina? – pregunta Malaquite al ver que la chica hacía gestos

- Es raro, parece que no tenemos internet

- No, Mina, lo que pasa es que el cable está desconectado

Apenas habían conectado el cable y entrado a internet cuando entra una llamada

- Compañía Amor y Fuego ¿en qué podemos servirlo? – responde Mina

- Disculpen busco a Serena

- Serena Chiba, no se encuentra salió – responde - ¿Quién la busca?

- Su esposo –

- Ella no está, salió de viaje y regresa en tres días, pero si quieres me dejas tus datos y se los paso – Darién le dio la información a Mina, la cual tenía un plan para que ellos hablaran, en eso se queda asombrada por la noticia – Malaquite, ven por favor – sus esposo se acerca y ambos quedan sorprendidos por la noticia que ven: Albino Chiba está muerto

- Esto lo tiene que saber Serena, al fin podrá regresar con su esposo – dicen ambos, después de imprimir la noticia salen para reunirse con sus amigos, los cuales los esperaban en el aeropuerto, pues las pruebas querían presentarlas en la capital y así lo hicieron, en la noche Mina llama a Darién

- Darién, te paso con Serena … Serena te hablan

- Si diga –dice la chica

- Serena soy yo, por favor mi amor no me cuelgues

- Darién – dice la chica llorando

- Si Serena, soy yo, por favor vuelve

Larga distancia sólo quiero oír tu voz  
Al otro lado del océano mi amor  
Hay medio mundo de distancia entre los dos  
Por qué te has escapado dímelo  
Por qué tomaste una mañana aquel adiós  
Por qué te fuiste a otro país  
Contéstame larga distancia corazón a corazón  
No puedo renunciar a ti  
Haz lo que quieras pero vuelve, mi vida vuelve  
Que voy hacer sin ti  
Vuelve, por favor vuelve No quiero perderte así  
Volveremos a encontrarnos  
Como siempre hemos querido  
Como dos enloquecidos otra vez  
Te buscaré en el fin del mundo  
Donde quiera que tú estés  
Seguro te encontraré  
Larga distancia, sólo quiero oír tu voz  
Al otro lado del teléfono mi amor  
Te estoy llamando a mil kilómetros de aquí  
No puedo renunciar a ti  
Volveremos a encontrarnos  
Como siempre hemos querido  
Como dos enloquecidos otra vez  
Te buscaré en el fin del mundo  
Donde quiera que tú estés  
Seguro te encontraré

- Darién, por favor dame tiempo, mira te parece bien en un mes en nuestro lugar secreto – dice la chica

- Pero Serena, es mucho tiempo –

-Por favor amor, dame ese tiempo para arreglar los asuntos pendientes, te espero en un mes en nuestro lugar de siempre – la rubia cuelga y del otro lado un pelinegro se queda pensando, "un mes y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos"

Las pruebas presentadas por Serena y sus amigas fueron lo suficiente para inculpar a Pericles, el cual lloraba cual niño cuando le dictaron su sentencia

Llego el plazo impuesto sin embargo tal parece que el destino no quería que esa pareja se encontrara, pues Darién unos días antes de la cita tuvo un altercado con Rubeus, este último se encontraba furioso porque le habían quitado su fuente de ingresos e hirió a Darién, afortunadamente no fue nada grave, pero impidió que el chico acudiera a la cita

Serena se encontraba nerviosa, ese día había quedado en verse con Darién sin embargo sentía una opresión en el pecho, transcurrieron las horas y su amado no llegó, se sentía morir, jamás pensó que el faltara a la cita y regresa a la casa que vivió con sus padres muy triste, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante

Por su parte Darién estaba desesperado por no poder acudir a la cita, pero estaba en el hospital y apenas salió de ahí trato de comunicarse con ella, pero nadie le supo dar noticia, así que decide ir a la casa que había sido de sus padres y que Albino le había robado, faltaban escasos días para que se cumpliera un año de que él y serena se habían separado, y salió a caminar, no supo cómo pero llegó al lugar donde él y Serena se amaron por primera vez y en eso levanta su mirada y la ve, ahí estaba ella sentada mirando al horizonte, se acerca y le dice

- Serena – la chica voltea

- Darién – ambos se quedan mirándose mutuamente

-------------------------------------

**Canciones en orden de Aparición**  
Sin ti la canta el Il'Divo, Dejaría todo cantada por Chayanne,Stan By Me de Jhon Lennon, te dije adios la canta Roberto Carlos, Te voy a perder interpretada por Alejandro Fernandez; la distancia la canta Roberto Carlos, Me esta matando este amorla intepreta Alejandro Fernández, Regresa a mi interpretada por Il'Divo, Solitario y solo que interpreta Alejandro Fernandez, Daria cualquier cosa cantada por Chayanne, Enloqueceme la interpreta OV7 y Vuelve que la interpreta Chayanne

---------------------------------

17/ Abril/09

Queridas amigas, espero que les guste este capitulo, Disculpen la tardanza, pero si se me complicó un poco la realizacion de este capitulo, pero bien aqui está, como podran ver no pude separarlos mucho tiempo, es decir ni un capitulo duraron sin que se vuelvan a encontrar (jiji) pero en fin espero que les guste, y como podran ver nos acercamos al final, espero poder seguir contando con sus reviews y su apoyo, gracias a todas, disfruten este capitulo, lo que si tratare que el otro no tarde tanto, al menos antes del mes se los subo, palabra de scout,

besos a todas

* * *

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : **Annette Chiba anyreth, athena, arias serena, Chibiusa87, chocobunny, Cindy, isabel, jokkisere, lerrine, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, mariaelena83, Miko Fleur, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor guiselle, sailor lady, SAN, SARLMD, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Winnita Moon**** y yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

Cherrie

Patty amiga, espero que te haya gustado este capi, te dejo a tu imaginacion lo que paso esa noche con Diamante


	15. enamorándote con rosas rojas

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Enamorándote con rosas rojas**

Después de un año de no verse, dos enamorados, se encuentran en el que se amaron por primera vez, los dos se veían a los ojos. Y se preguntaban si en ese año de no verse habían sido felices

Que sorpresas da la vida encontrarte en plena calle,  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio dinamita que estalló.  
Te encontré un poco más flaco fue mirarte y derrumbarme,  
te creí asunto olvidado otra vez me equivoqué.  
cómo te va mi amor, como te va,  
en el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo.  
eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar,  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.  
fue un encuentro tan pequeño que no pude sincerarme  
y decirte te he extrañado como nunca imaginé.  
Desde entonces como espuma crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no he encontrado a alguien que me llene igual que tú.

Darién se acercó lentamente a Serena y al llegar junto a ella no pudo más, la abrazó, era su vida misma, ella correspondió al abrazó, extrañaba esos brazos, sus rostros estaban junto y llegó el tan esperado beso, si un beso lleno de sentimientos, se separaron sólo un momento y volvieron a besarse, el beso se hizo tan intenso como sus emociones y nuevamente se volvieron a amar, si se amaron con desesperación, como si no hubiera un mañana, se amaron en el mismo lugar donde se habían entregado por primera vez, cuando al fin llegó la calma, ellos sólo se veían, la primera en romper el silencio fue Serena

- ¿Por qué no llegaste, Darién?

- Serena, no pude, tuve un altercado con Rubeus, pero ya estoy aquí

-¿cómo que un altercado? – Dijo un poco alarmada, en eso se da cuenta de la herida de Darién – ¿cómo te hiciste esa herida? – cuestionó un poco más exaltada

- Serena, mi amor, cálmate, mira, no fue nada, si bien es cierto que Rubeus escapó, a mí no me pasó nada, sólo fue un pequeño rasguño – la abraza

- Darién – lo abraza y llora – si algo te hubiera pasado, yo me moriría, no soportaría perderte otra vez

- Serena, vente conmigo

- Darién, tengo que pensar las cosas, todo ha sido muy extraño, si bien es cierto que todo este año he pensado lo que nos sucedió, pero aun necesito tiempo, por favor – le dice la rubia con ojos suplicantes

- de acuerdo Serena, te voy a dar el tiempo que necesites, sólo recuerda que te amo

Después de unas horas más juntos, Darién llevó a Serena a su casa y se despidieron con un beso, después se dirigió a su casa e hizo una llamada.

Al otro día al despertar Serena, sintió un olor peculiar en su casa al bajar se llevó una sorpresa, en toda la sala había muchos arreglos florales de rosas rojas, en eso le dicen – Señorita Serena, le hablan por teléfono –al ir a contestar

- Serena, mi amor, espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa

- Darién son bellísimas,

- Si Serena, te dije que ti iba a dar tiempo, pero nunca dije, que no haría nada para conquistarte nuevamente, y pienso que las rosas rojas son adecuadas para ello

El tiempo me enseñó que el rojo es pasión  
Es fuego ardiente Felicidad  
Con rosas rojas yo ye mostrare mi amor  
El dulce amor que en mi nació cuando te vi  
A diario te enviare mil rosas de color  
si yo te conquisté fue nada más  
Son mis rosas la pasión que yo siento por ti  
Cada rosa roja es un símbolo de amor  
El tiempo correrá tal vez mía serás  
Si yo te conquisté fue nada mas  
Con rosas rojas yo ye mostrare mi amor  
El dulce amor que en mi nació cuando te vi  
A diario te enviare mil rosas de color  
si yo te conquisté fue nada más

- Darién están preciosas, gracias

- Serena, te invito a comer ¿aceptas?

- Por supuesto Darién

- paso por ti a la una

- Te espero Darién

La rubia desayunó, y después se metió a dar un baño, para relajarse, y empezarse a vestir, para estar lista cuando Darién pasara por ella, se puso trajecito de manta, tipo camisero que le asentaba muy bien, se maquilló suavemente, al dar la una tocaron a la puerta y bajó, ahí se encontraba Darién vestido de manera casual, "se ve tan guapo" pensaba la rubia mientras que el pelinegro la veía todo abobado

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Serena

- Por supuesto, te ves bellísima – le dice y se van juntos comer, al llegar al restaurante, el crown, había otras personas ahí, estaba Lita y Andrew, Amy y Richard, así como Diamante y Patty, Serena al verlos se sorprendió mucho

- Hola Serena, ¡Qué gusto de verte! – decían todos, poco después Serena estaba enterada de los últimos acontecimientos, Susy y Owen se habían ido de viaje, que Andrew y Lita, estaban comprometidos se iban a casar en quince día, Amy y Richard se acababan de comprometer y Patty y Diamante, Ante como ella le decía de cariño ya eran novios, y muy felices, Serena estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, pero estaba feliz de ver que sus amigos habían logrado ser felices, sin embargo no sabía porque tenía miedo, pues cada vez que intentaba ser feliz con su gran amor, algo pasaba que los separaba, como si el destino se empeñara en separarlos.

Después de la comida, todos acompañaron a Serena a su casa, estaban felices de verla nuevamente, en este año todos habían madurado y mucho al otro día le llegaron a Serena 12 rosas rojas, junto con una carta, donde Darién, le decía que la amaba y que nada le daría más gusto que por fin pudieran cumplir su deseo de estar juntos

cuando recibas esta carta tu  
seguro abriste ese sobre azul  
que a tu puerta muy temprano llegó  
con doce rosas en el interior  
el calendario te dirá el porqué  
el remitente te hablara de mi  
y otra vez mi recuerdo brillara con mas luz  
sentirás tal vez amor que tu  
aun me sigues amando y pensaras mil cosas  
correrás junto a las rosas que mande  
Son doce rosas que hablaran por mi  
son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve  
y cada una significa un mes llorándote  
son doce rosas que hablaran por ti  
del gran amor que para mi tu eres  
se que sientes lo mismo por mi  
perdóname, sin ti no se qué hacer  
cariño aleja vamos ya ese orgullo  
que solamente nos tortura mas  
un amor como el nuestro no se puede apagar  
mira adentro de tu corazón  
tu tampoco has dejado de quererme  
y piensas en volver a verme tal como lo pienso yo  
son doce rosas que hablaran por mi  
son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve  
y cada una significa un mes llorándote  
son doce rosas que hablaran de ti del  
gran amor que para mi tu eres se que sientes  
lo mismo por mi perdóname sin ti no se qué hacer  
por si acaso no piensas volver  
recuerda que yo siempre te amare  
son doce rosas que hablaran por mi  
son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve  
y cada una significa un mes llorándote

Serena, estaba emocionada, pues el mismo amor que sentía Darién por ella, ella sentía, por él, sin embargo tenía miedo, debido a que las veces que intentaban estar juntos terminaban separados por diferentes motivos ajenos a su amor, decidió hablarle a Darién para agradecerle las rosas, sin embargo él no se encontraba en esos momentos, minutos después suena el timbre, y le avisan a Serena

- Señorita Serena, la busca el joven Darién – Serena fue a la sala y ahí la estaba esperando su amor, con un ramo de rosas

- Darién, gracias – dice la rubia toda apenada

- No hay de que Serena, vine para invitarte a salir, ¿puedes? –

- por supuesto Darién, sólo déjame ir por mi bolsa – la chica agarra su bolsa y se van los dos juntos, fueron al campo, recordando viejos tiempos, por el momento, ninguno se atrevía a hablar de su situación pues ambos se habían pedido tiempo y eso era algo que ambos respetaban. Después de salir de la casa de Serena, Darién le vendó los ojos pues le tenía una sorpresa, con cuidado la ayudó a subirse al auto y emprendieron la marcha

- Falta mucho –pregunto Serena por décima tercera vez-

- No –fue la simple respuesta de su amado, que disfrutaba de las caras que ella ponía de frustración y molestia

- Ya me aburrí –dame una probadita de la sorpresa ¿sí?

- Bueno –y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

- Tramposo – dijo Serena sonriendo ante el acto

Unos minutos después…

- Princesa, hemos llegado – Darién detuvo el auto y posteriormente ayudó a la rubia a bajar del vehículo, con cuidado pues ella aun tenía los ojos vendados

- Lista – preguntó él en tono divertido

- Si Darién, estoy lista, ya quítame esto por favor –suplicó ella

- Ya está –despacio le retiro la venda- entonces princesa ¿Qué te parece?

- Darién, tú siempre me sorprendes –dijo ella asombrada, maravillada, por lo que estaba viendo, y no era para menos, él había organizado una comida romántica cerca de un lago, rodeados de árboles, flores, era un paisaje de ensueño

- Eso y más te mereces mi princesa –viéndola a los ojos y rozando con su mano su mejilla

- Darién te amo –abrazándolo y fundiéndose en un beso de amor, después se sentaron a comer, hablaron de lo que hicieron todo ese año que estuvieron separados, Serena le habló de sus progresos y de que estuvo estudiando también de manera abierta, quería graduarse, para poder ocuparse algún día de los negocios de su papá, después de terminar la comida, caminaron un rato

Al otro día Serena se levanta y recibe 25 rosas, con una linda nota que decía:

_Serena,_

_Cada una de estas flores, representa las horas del día que yo pienso en ti,_

_Darién_

Yo, el último de todos tus amores  
y, el loco aquel que nunca te olvidó  
hoy, te mando estas veinticinco flores  
recíbelas mujer no digas NO.  
Pones agua fresca en un jarrón  
llévalo al buro junto a tu cama  
si un día siente frio tu corazón,  
recuerda mujer que alguien te ama.  
Pones agua fresca en un jarrón  
mas por lo que quieras se discreta,  
si alguien te pregunta de quién son  
tú sabrás si escondes mi tarjeta.  
Sé, que estás bien ocupada con tus cosas  
y, perdóname si algo interrumpí  
hoy, mandándote estas veinticinco rosas  
las horas que a diario pienso en ti.  
Pones agua fresca en un jarrón  
llévalo al buro junto a tu cama  
si un día siente frio tu corazón,  
recuerda mujer que alguien te ama.  
Pones agua fresca en un jarrón  
mas por lo que quieras se discreta,  
si alguien te pregunta de quién son  
tú sabrás si escondes mi tarjeta.

Serena, estaba feliz, pues Darién hacia todo lo posible para tratar de conquistarla, todos los días le mandaba flores, en especial rosas y generalmente rojas con alguna dedicatoria, especial, conforme pasaba el tiempo las cosas parecía marchar bien, pasaron dos semanas desde que la pareja se había reencontrado, a pesar de no vivir juntos, debido a lo que hablaron el primer día y por supuesto porque Darién quería cumplir con la promesa de darle tiempo, salían juntos casi todos los días, y una que otra noche la compartían, pero no hablaban mucho de su situación , debido y es que Serena tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su amado, Rubeus seguía prófugo y eso acrecentaba mas su temor de perderlo.

Darién por otra parte sentía que ella lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero veía la inseguridad en sus ojos después de amarse y esa incertidumbre le dolía en el alma. Pero el era un caballero y le había prometido tiempo...cumpliría su promesa.... Sin embargo no había día que no le mandara rosa a su amada.

Pasaron los día, y uno de ellos, Serena, despertó sintiéndose mal, todo le daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto, por lo que decidió quedarse en cama, afortunadamente para ella, Darién tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos con motivo de la herencia de ella, no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta, por lo que pensó que era un simple malestar pasajero, en la tarde bajó y se encontró con sus amigas, todas estaban ahí para visitarla, y se pusieron a platica, sin embargo tanto el malestar como la preocupación de que Darién estaba lejos, no ponía atención a lo que hablaban sus amigas

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? - decía una chica rubia, al no ser escuchada volvió a preguntar haciéndolo con un tono más fuerte

- Disculpa Mina ¿Qué me decías? –dijo Serena, al escuchar el tono de molestia con el que Mina la sacó de sus pensamientos

Mina suspiró y le dijo – estaba comentando que varias personas han recuperado el control de sus negocios, los fraudes de Albino Chiba ya son historia.

- Mina tiene razón, ya el papá de Andrew recuperó sus negocios – dijo Lita

- si chicas, lo sé, me da gusto que todo esté tomando su rumbo – expresó sin ánimos – lo siento pero es que estoy preocupada

- Y eso ¿es por Darién? – Preguntó dudosa Amy

- Pensé que las cosas entre ustedes estaban bien –comento Rei que llegaba a tiempo para unirse a la conversación

- Es solo que, aún tengo temor de lo que pueda pasar – dijo frustrada y asomando unas lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos

- ¿A qué Serena? Por Dios, ustedes merecen ser felices, después de todo lo que cada uno ha pasado, deben luchar por su felicidad –gritó Rei, se sentía molesta de que Serena no aprovechara esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le estaba presentando

- Rei tiene razón deja esas dudas, además ¿Por qué no vives con él?, hay ocasiones en que duermen juntos y no lo niegues, entonces, ¿Por qué no deciden en que casa vivir? Al fin y al cabo ¡Es tu esposo! – dijo Paty

- Chicas, tienen razón, pero hay un motivo muy grande, no se los puedo decir, lo único es que tengo miedo de perderlo de nuevo, lo siento – decía Serena casi al borde del llanto

- Y si sigues pensando así, es seguro que lo perderás, no todos los hombres son tan pacientes, algún día se cansará y se irá de tu lado

-¡Rei! – dijeron las demás chicas

- Está bien, se que lo dices para ayudarme, pero tengo mis razones – decía sonriendo a sus amigas, pero su pensamiento era "no quiero que le pase nada malo a Darién, mientras que Rubeus esté libre, siempre viviré con el temor de que le pueda hacer daño a mi Darién" y eso hacía que las lágrimas corrieran por sus bello rostro

- Lo siento te quiero mucho y creo que todo por lo que has pasado es horrible, pero el tiempo que han estado separados debería hacerte ver las cosas con claridad –expreso Rei al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para calmarla, la abrazó y todas las demás hicieron lo mismo, no sabían los motivos de la rubia, pero antes que nada eran sus amigas y tenían que apoyarla

- Además juntos estarán mejor, así les será más fácil enfrentar cualquier adversidad que se les presente –finalizo Mina

- Tienen razón amigas gracias – decía Serena, mientras se dejaba consentir por sus amigas

Y me rodean  
amigas altas, bajas, guapas y feas  
resistentes pero desarmadas, buenas y malas  
y algún que otro día sólo cansadas.  
A toda prueba, viejas como la esfinge y nuevas,  
nuevas les gusta ser tan altas como la luna;  
pero también volverse pequeñitas como aceitunas.  
Que transforman lo eterno en cotidiano  
que conviven sin miedo con la muerte,  
que luchan cuerpo a cuerpo con la suerte  
hasta lograr que coma dulcemente de sus manos.  
Y me rodean amigas ay, ay, amigas  
dulce esperanza de la sed  
amantes siemprevivas  
dorado manantial de espigas  
y me rodean amigas ay, ay, amigas  
diosas de agua y de la miel  
valientes fugitivas del edén.  
Lloras sin rabia, envejecen haciéndose más sabias  
saben coger la vida por los cuernos, pero también  
correr para no verse en el infierno.  
Con su ternura funden el corazón de la amargura  
y como todos, quieren que las quieran más,  
que bien saben tener la soledad de compañera.

A pesar de la conversación entre las chicas, y del gran amor de ellos, pareciera que el destino se empeñaba en mantener distanciados a los dos enamorados, siempre, desde que Darién había llegado del viaje por lo de la herencia de Serena, le comunicó que todo estaba arreglado, que podía disponer de su herencia en cualquier momento, por lo que Serena se dedicó a los negocios de sus padres, sin embargo eso hizo que se pudieran ver menos, debido a que el trabajo de ambos impedía que se vieran tan seguido como al principio, pues también el pelinegro se tuvo que hacer cargo de los negocios de sus padres, ambos tuvieron que poner en orden debido a todas las triquiñuelas de sus tíos. Así que cuando Darién buscaba a Serena, ella estaba trabajando o simplemente estaba cansada o en ocasiones ella se negaba a verlo, debido a que sus malestares se hacían más frecuentes y no quería preocupar al pelinegro.

Un día Darién pudo hablar con ella

- Bueno… ¿quién habla? – dijo la rubia con voz cansada

- Hola princesa, te extraño ¿comemos juntos? – le dice con voz suplicante

- Darién... me encantaría, pero aun tengo que firmar unos contratos y no sé a qué horas termine – dijo la rubia con preocupación

- Entiendo ¿cenamos? –pregunto a ya sabiendas de la respuesta que ella le daría

- Te llamo para confirmarte –respondió tímidamente, sabía que él se molestaría pero en verdad tenía que terminar el trabajo – Es que como te dije, esos contratos son muy importantes, además siento el estómago revuelto, y no me da mucho apetito, mejor nos vemos mañana sábado, ven a mi casa y nos pasamos viendo películas todo el día, ¿quieres?

- Claro princesa, cuídate, te amo, recuérdalo –dijo con un tono de tristeza – nos vemos mañana

- Igual te amo, tengo que colgar, voy a entrar a una junta, nos vemos mañana, amor – finalizando la llamada

Al otro lado de la línea, Darién se preocupaba, sentía que estaba perdiendo a la rubia "¿Por qué Serena? Te siento tan distante de mí, ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Qué nos paso?, Nuestro destino es estar juntos" eran los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras lloraba, producto de la enorme tristeza que albergaba su corazón.

Sin embargo lo que no sabía es lo que había pasado días atrás, el motivo por el cual Serena no quería salir en público con él

**_Flash Back_**

_Serena estaba en su casa, esperaba la llamada de Darién pasa salir juntos, ella pensaba decirle que había decidido irse a vivir con él, sin embargo, la persona que llamó la puso muy nerviosa_

_- Hola Serena, ¿cómo has estado lindura? – se oyó una voz irónica al otro lado de la línea_

_- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó Serena extrañada_

_- Acaso no me recuerdas, soy Rubeus, preciosa_

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó la rubia al reconocerlo, el miedo nuevamente se apoderó de ella_

_-¿Qué quiero? En primer lugar cobrarme el que me hayan dejado sin un negocio tan sustancioso, por lo que el cariño que le hice a tu amado Darién, no será nada comparado con el que le haré – río socarrón – después, tenerte a ti, ¿Qué te parece?, recuerda que me la debes, nos veremos muy pronto cariño y te aconsejo que no sigas viendo a Darién, sino mi venganza se adelantará – finalizó la llamada_

_Serena se había quedado en shock empezó a llorar y desesperarse ¿Por qué cuando ya había tomado una decisión le pasaba esto? ¿Era justo?_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Por supuesto que a partir de esa llamada evitaba que la vieron en público con su amado Darién, por lo que utilizó el trabajo como pretexto, pero lo extrañaba más de lo que ella pensaba, así que a pesar de sus temores prefirió pasar ese sábado con su amor, quería disfrutar ese día lo más que se pudiera, sin embargo con la ayuda de Malaquite y Jedite, que la querían como una hermana, estaban buscando pruebas para poder meter en la cárcel a Rubeus.

Llegó el sábado y por supuesto Serena volvió a sentir los mareos de siempre, sin embargo se arreglo lo más que pudo, para que Darién no se diera cuenta, no quería que le pidiera que dejara de trabajar debido al estrés del trabajo

Darién llegó y como siempre que la veía con un ramo de rosas rojas, al llegar le dio un beso, pero la vio muy demacrada

- Serena, mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada Darién, es que me acabo casi de levantar

- Princesa, en serio, me preocupas, ¿te sientes bien?, te ves pálida y cansada –comentó Darién en tono preocupado

- Darién, estoy bien, cansada pero bien

- Ya no deberías trabajar tanto, además no lo necesitas

- Lo pensaré, pero tengo que poner las cosas en orden –fue la simple respuesta de ella sin verlo, estaba más entretenida buscando la película que iban a ver, lo que Darién se contrarió, pero no dijo nada, pasaron el día y Serena debido a su malestar, sólo se dedicó estar abrazada junto a él, al terminar el día Darién que estaba un poco molesto le dijo - Creo que ya deberíamos definir nuestra situación

- A que te refieres ¿estamos bien? ¿No? – dijo Serena nerviosa, no quería hablar de su situación, al menos no por el momento

- No lo sé, tú dímelo, hace semanas que no nos vemos, siempre estas ocupada –grito exaltado y molestó- ya no sé ni que pensar – suspiró derrotado – disculpa lo de hace un momento…es sólo que… te amo Serena, y deseo estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida

- Darién, por favor dame tiempo,

- Tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto más necesitas? ¿Ya no me amas? –preguntó frustrado

- Darién, Te amo, no lo dudes, pero, necesito tiempo – mentía para no decirle la verdad del porqué de su comportamiento

- Sabes que Serena, déjalo...descansa, debes estar agotada –le dijo sinceramente pero triste, se le veía en sus ojos y sin que la rubia pudiera hacer nada el pelinegro se alejó rápidamente, sin embargo dejó a Serena con una enorme angustia, quería estar junto a Darién, pero tenía miedo de la amenaza de Rubeus, "¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿le digo toda la verdad a Darién? Y con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida

Afortunadamente al otro día Serena se despertó un poco tarde, estaba decidida a decirle todo a Darién, juntos buscaría la mejor decisión, la chica estaba desayunando cuando le avisan que tiene una llamada

- Bueno

- Disculpe, con la señorita Tsukino

- Ella habla

- Le hablamos de Centro de Readaptación Social "Nueva Esperanza", es importante que venga, hubo un accidente y su tío está delicado, él pidió que la llamáramos, a usted y a su esposa, ella ya llegó y nos proporcionó sus datos, pero su tío insiste en verla

- Gracias, por avisar –Serena al colgar prepara un pequeño equipaje, pues la cárcel estaba lejos de ahí, así que después de preparar todo partió para ver a su tío, al llegar se encuentra con su tía

- Tía Marjorie ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó desesperada la rubia

- Serena, hija, gracias por venir, pues según el director, hubo una riña, entre dos internos y Pericles a tratar de ayudar, lo lastimaron, está muy mal– dice la señora llorando

- ¿cómo esta él? – preguntó preocupada

- Mal, lo hirieron, está grave, pero estable, ha pedido verte constantemente según el médico que lo atiende, ¿seguro quieres verlo?, no tienes porque hacerlo, sé que te hicimos mucho daño, pero estamos arrepentidos – le dice con ojos de súplica

- tía, ustedes son mi única familia y quiero hacerlo, no puedo evitar sentir lástima por el a pesar de todo –comento ella bajando la mirada

- Serena, siempre tan noble, gracias – dice Marjorie – ¿si quieres vamos juntas?

- Si, tía, te lo suplico y gracias

- Hay algo más que debes saber, el no volverá a caminar

- Cuanto lo siento tía, pero cómo podrá estar aquí en ese estado – preguntó preocupada

- No te preocupes Serena, ya hizo un acuerdo con el fiscal, para que lo trasladen a otro lugar – en eso llegaron a donde estaba las camas de hospital donde habían trasladado a Pericles Serena fue directo a donde estaba su tío

- Se...rena...Hija, viniste –anuncio Pericles con un hilo de voz

- Tú me lo pediste –respondió Serena -¿Por qué tío? ¿Por qué me hiciste tanto daño? ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?

Pericles, dudó un poco al contestar, si bien era cierto que fue cómplice de Albino, nunca se manchó las manos, pero sabía que era tiempo de hacerse responsable de sus acciones – Por ambicioso y también por envidia, nunca pude soportar que Kenji fuera más feliz, que yo, pensé que era el dinero y ahora sé que fue el amor de su familia lo que lo hacía feliz

- y dime tío, ¿valió la pena tanto daño?, ¿dime de qué te sirvió? ¡Mírate ahora!

- Si, hija tienes razón, reducido a un despojo de hombre, pero es mi castigo, lo acepto, ahora sólo quiero tu perdón – dice suplicante

- Tío... yo te perdono –afirmó sinceramente, y es que a pesar de todo en el corazón de ella, no cabía el odio, aunque el hombre que tenía enfrente era el causante de la muerte de sus padres y también de que Darién y ella estuvieran separados tantos años

- Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti, eres buena, Serena, a pesar de todo lo que te hice, pero quiero compensarte, cómo supongo que te dijo Marjorie, hice un trato con el Fiscal, ellos necesitaban las pruebas y las evidencias para que pudieran atrapar a Rubeus, y se las di, Serena lucha por tu felicidad, sé feliz con tu esposo, prométemelo – decía suplicante

Tío, lo prometo y gracias por esta noticia – decía ella llorando

Por supuesto había caído la noche y después de tanto trámite Serena estaba tomando el tren para regresar a su casa, pero nunca pensó que en ese momento Darién estaba llevándole Serenata, dependiendo de lo que sucediera esa noche él tomaría una decisión

- Serena te amo, quiero estar contigo para siempre, eres el amor de mi vida, luchemos por nuestro amor, no quiero presionarte, pero es necesario arreglar las cosas entre nosotros - gritaba el pelinegro a todo pulmón y es que él le había llevado serenata, una serenata que podría ser de despedida

Yo ya me voy al puerto donde se halla  
la barca de Oro que debe conducirme  
Yo ya me voy solo vengo a despedirme  
adiós mujer adiós para siempre, adiós  
No volverán mis ojos a mirarte  
ni tus oídos escucharán mi canto  
Voy a aumentar los mares con mi llanto  
adiós mujer adiós para siempre, adiós  
No volverán mis ojos a mirarte  
ni tus oídos escucharán mi canto  
Voy a aumentar los mares con mi llanto  
adiós mujer adiós para siempre, adiós  
Adiós mujer Adiós para siempre, Adiós

Darién se quedó sorprendido, Serena no había aparecido por el balcón y pidió otra canción

Ya llegó la hora y debo partir  
Vengo a despedirme para decir  
Que en cualquier por donde  
yo esté Sé que en ti pensaré  
Sólo resta ahora decir adiós  
Y después por mi camino seguir  
Este corazón aquí dejaré  
No niego que después lloraré  
Pero ahora adiós  
Sólo resta ahora decir adiós  
Y después por mi camino seguir  
Este corazón aquí dejaré  
No niego que después lloraré  
Pero ahora adiós

Las canciones siguieron y la chica no aparecía, al terminar Darién estaba preocupado, se dirigió a la casa nadie contestaba, por lo que dejó una carta y se fue, iba poner todo en manos del destino, estaba cansado de luchar y si el destino querían que estuvieran juntos, nada lo impediría

Después de se fue a su casa, ahí estaba su amigo de la infancia: Andrew

- Y bien Darién ¿cómo te fue?

- Mal Andrew, ella no salió, tal parecía que la casa estuviera sola

- No puede ser, si apenas ayer estuviste con ella

- no puedo más Andrew, he decido marcharme – dice el pelinegro muy triste

- ¿Estás seguro amigo? –Andrew conocía a Darién y estaba convencido de que se estaba precipitando, pero a su vez lo comprendía, todo lo que habían luchado por este amor y aún seguían separados

- Sí Andrew, dejaremos todo en manos del destino, si quiere que estemos juntos, se hará y si no tengo que alejarme, este dolor me duele demasiado y tal vez con el tiempo esto ya no me duela tanto aquí –señalando su corazón

- Darién, amigo, espera un poco, al menos espera hasta hablar con ella

- No amigo, es inútil, ella sigue en la misma postura y yo no puedo soportarlo, la necesito, necesito de su amor –dijo firmemente mientras pensaba "Serena, no sabes cuánto necesito de tu amor"

Necesito de tu amor, porque aquello que pensé  
Que pudiese de la vida disfrutar, sin ti no sé  
Mi amanecer es lindo siempre que conmigo estás  
Todo es mucho más bonito en la sonrisa que me das  
Yo no vivo sin tu amor, porque aquello que gocé  
En las sendas de la vida, ahora sé  
Que busqué sabiendo que en algún lugar te Encontraría  
Porque siempre fuiste mía y yo sabía  
Si la abeja necesita de la flor  
Yo igualmente necesito de tu amor  
Si la tierra necesita sol y lluvia  
Te repito que no vivo ni un minuto sin tu amor  
Necesito de tu amor, porque sabes que en mi vida  
Nunca pude amar a nadie como a ti  
Tu amor es todo es mucho amor de lo que yo soñé  
Y por eso necesito de tu amor.

- Bueno Andrew, me despido – subió a su recamara, tomó una pequeña maleta y empacó, llamó al sitio de Taxi para que lo fuera a buscar en una hora, pasado el tiempo llegó el taxi, lo abordó y se dirigió al aeropuerto, rogaba porque el destino lo juntara con su bella rubia, pero sus esperanzas eran muy pocas

Una rubia de ojos azules llegaba a su hogar, al entrar ve la carta de Darién

_Serena, amor mío_

_Sé que esta carta te sorprenderá, pero no puedo más, no soporto el que estés tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, te amo, pero creo que debo darte tiempo, pero también debo darte espacio, si en realidad quiere que estemos juntos te espero, en mi casa en una hora, si no llegas, sabré que hay que esperar un poco más para vivir nuestro sueño de amor,_

_Tuyo por siempre_

Darién

Serena, al leerla se dirigió presurosa a la casa de su amado, sin embargo al llegar la vio toda oscura, bajó de su auto y se topa con Andrew

- Andrew, ¿Dónde está Darién? – pregunta

- Se fue Serena, te estuvo esperando un rato y al ver que no llegabas se fue, piensa marcharse de aquí en el próximo vuelo a Ciudad de Plata– al oírlo la rubia no espero más y subió nuevamente a su auto, para dirigirse al aeropuerto, los rayos de sol empezaban a salir y un apuesto joven de pelo negro y ojos azules veía con nostalgia el ir y venir de los aviones. "Es lo mejor" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. En eso anuncia su vuelo –Señores pasajeros, con el vuelo A456 con destino a la Ciudad de Plata favor de abordar por la puerta 11

Mientras tanto Serena se dirigía al aeropuerto, rogando por llegar a tiempo, ahora sabía que debió decirle todo a Darién, pero era demasiado tarde estaba a punto de perderlo

Serena, llegó al aeropuerto y bajó de su auto y corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, sin embargo en eso ve la pantalla de los vuelos y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, el vuelo a Ciudad de Plata estaba despejando, y se dirige a los amplios ventanales y no puede mas y cae llorando en el suelo

Continuará

CAnciones en este capitulo Como te va mi amor la interpreta Pandora, Rosas Rojas la cantan los hermanos carrion, doce rosa de Lorenzo Antonio, 25 rosas de Joan Sebastian, Amigas de Ana Belen, la barca de Oro la canta Pedro Infante, Despedida y Necesito de tu amor de Roberto Carlos

recuerden que las canciones pueden ser interpretadas tambien por otros artistas

* * *

Muy bien chicas, solo quedan dos capitulos más para el final, ¿que pasará con Darién y Serena? Espero poder actualizar de una a dos semanas

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos : a**londra, anyreth, arias serena, Chibiusa87, isabel, jokkisere, lerrine, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, mariaelena83, mindmoon85, Miko Fleur, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sailor lady, SAN, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Winnita Moon**** y yumi kamagatha**

(les pido perdon si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

Cherrie

Bueno amigas, acepto sugerencias, y por favor se que se quedó en suspensó, a la que adivine que va a pasar, le dedico el siguiente capitulo

Nos vemos y espero sea la proxima Semana,

Un agradecimiento especial a Sailor Lady que me ayudo con la elaboracion de este capitulo


	16. Siempre soñé

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Siempre soñé…**

Serena estaba llorando en el gran ventanal del aeropuerto, en realidad, le dolía la partida de Darién y sobre todo porque este se había ido sin despedirse de ella siquiera, sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle la situación – Darién no te vayas – decía entre sollozos la chica

No te vayas nunca que yo sin ti  
seré una lágrima salada  
seré una hoguera que se apaga  
en el silencio de la nada  
No te vayas nunca que yo sin ti  
seré una noche sin estrellas  
seré un camino entre tinieblas  
y se derrumbará mi vida si te vas

Estaba tan triste y desolada llorando que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba junto a ella, le ofrece un pañuelo y le dice – Unos ojos tan bellos no deben estar cubiertos por lágrimas a menos que sean de felicidad – Serena inmediatamente reconoce la voz, alza lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con Darién

- Darién, no te fuiste – dice la chica, mientras lo abraza fuertemente, él corresponde al abrazo, como si de ello dependiera su propia vida

- Serena, mi amor, discúlpame, pero veo que el destino juega muy raro con nosotros – decía el chico un poco extrañado por los últimos acontecimientos

- ¿Qué paso Darién? – pregunta la rubia, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos

- No lo sé Serena, todo esto es muy extraño – el chico le empezó a contar

**_Flash Back _**

_Un joven pelinegro estaba viendo con la mirada perdida a través de los amplios ventanales de aeropuerto en ese momento es anunciado su vuelo – Señores pasajeros, con el vuelo A456 con destino a la Ciudad de Plata favor de abordar por la puerta 11, tomó su pequeña maleta y se dirigía a la puerta cuando es alcanzado por una pareja de unos señores en edad avanzada que estaban abrazados_

_- joven disculpe, ¿usted tiene el boleto con el asiento14F en este vuelo? – preguntó el señor, con voz algo nerviosa y preocupada_

_- Así es, ese es mi asiento – responde el joven pelinegro_

_- ¿Será que no los pueda cambiar?, es que mi esposa y yo nunca nos hemos separado, pero en este vuelo no pudimos estar juntos, averiguamos quién tenía los boletos de los asientos continuos y quisimos hablar con usted, pues nos dimos cuenta que viaja solo, para saber si no los puede cambiar con el boleto que tengo para el siguiente vuelo – le explica. Darién no supo porque pero lo vio como una señal del destino, tal vez la señal que él estaba esperando, para darle un poco de tiempo a Serena, quizá llegara antes de que él pudiera subirse en el siguiente vuelo _

_- Por supuesto que se lo cambiaré, creo que una pareja tan bella como ustedes no deben viajar en dos vuelos – decía Darién, mientras pensaba "Ojalá que algún día Serena y yo podamos estar juntos para lo que nos resta de vida"_

_- Gracias joven – dijo la Señora y le dio un abrazo – Que esta buena acción le sea recompensada con lo que más desea fervientemente su corazón – fueron a ver a la sobrecargo a cargo, le explicaron la situación e hizo todo lo necesario para el cambio de boletos, afortunadamente para todos, en especial para Darién, no hubo problemas con el equipaje y se dedicó a esperar el siguiente vuelo que saldría en tres horas y media._

_Justo cuando estaba despejando el avión, vio entrar a Serena corriendo, al verla su corazón le dio un vuelco, ella no quería que se fuera, las circunstancias dieron a entender otra cosa y daba gracias al cielo por lo que acababa de pasar_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Darién discúlpame, no es que no quiera estar contigo, te amo pero tenía miedo por ti, Rubeus me tenía amenazada, afortunadamente ya está en la cárcel – decía la chica entre sollozos

- Serena, mi amor, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – cuestionó el pelinegro un poco preocupado

- No lo sé, tenías tanto trabajo, que no quise preocuparte más – comentó la rubia un poco más calmada

- Mi cabeza de chorlito, debiste decirme – le dice Darién con infinita ternura, le acaricia el rostro tan suavemente y poco a poco la distancia entre sus bocas se hace nula y se besan, un beso donde ambos transmitían sus sentimiento, por supuesto Darién canceló su vuelo, no existían los motivos para que él se fuera de ahí, de hecho nunca existieron, pero su desesperación y su poca paciencia le iban a llevar a cometer algo imprudente, después de hacer todos los trámites necesarios los dos salieron del aeropuerto, ambos iban felices, abrazados como les gustaba estar, sin embargo antes de entrar al auto a Serena le da un mareo que hace que caiga en los brazos de Darién

- Serena, cariño ¿estás bien? – pregunta preocupado Darién

- Es sólo el malestar de siempre – dice la rubia

- Entonces ¿ya te has sentido mal? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – dice él con mucha preocupación

- No quería preocuparte – dice Serena un poco avergonzada

- Ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital a que te hagan unos estudios, quiero estar tranquilo que no te pase nada – ambos se dirigen a la clínica donde le hacen a Serena una serie de estudios, momentos después están entrando al consultorio de Amy

- Serena, Darién, no tienen porque preocuparse, lo que le pasa a Serena es normal, ustedes están casados tienen relaciones así que es lógico que ella este embarazada

Tanto Darién como Serena, les sorprendió la noticia, los ojos de ambos se les abrieron, y de no ser porque ambos estaban sentados, hubieran caído, pues aunque si querían un bebé no se lo esperaban tan pronto, el primero en reaccionar es Darién que abraza a Serena

- Mi amor, vamos a ser papás – la chica reacciona y lo abraza también estaba llorando de felicidad, siempre había anhelado un hijo de Darién y por fin se le cumplía su sueño

- Serena, tenemos que casarnos – le dice Darién

Casémonos y unamos nuestras vidas para siempre  
Jurémonos amor eternamente  
Quiero caminar contigo, hacer más lindo el camino  
Te pido que seas mi esposa para amarte más  
Casémonos que el tiempo nos parezca indiferente  
Borremos las barreras de la muerte  
Volemos igual que el viento y vamos romance adentro  
Cantemos en el concierto de la felicidad  
Y será nuestra boda  
una fiesta de flores de miles colores Inundada de amor  
Brillaran dos anillos  
como tienen el brillo tus ojos que alumbran con su resplandor  
y tu boca y mi boca  
sellaran para siempre en un cálido beso la unión de los dos  
mis manos no se cansaran de acariciar tu pelo  
mis manos no se cansaran de acariciar tu pelo  
Que sea un motivo que reine el amor  
Unidos por siempre juntitos los dos  
Con la bendición de Dios casémonos  
Que sea un motivo que reine el amor  
Unidos por siempre juntitos los dos  
Con la bendición de Dios casémonos  
Y será nuestra boda  
una fiesta de flores de miles colores Inundada de amor  
Brillaran dos anillos  
como tienen el brillo tus ojos que alumbran con su resplandor  
y tu boca y mi boca  
sellaran para siempre en un cálido beso la unión de los dos  
Tú serás mi doncella yo seré tu fiel guerrero  
Tú serás mi doncella yo seré tu fiel guerrero  
Que sea un motivo que reine el amor  
Unidos por siempre juntitos los dos  
Con la bendición de Dios casémonos  
Que sea un motivo que reine el amor  
Unidos por siempre juntitos los dos  
Con la bendición de Dios casémonos  
CON LA BENDICION DE DIOS CASEMONOS

- Pero Darién ¿acaso no estamos casados? – pregunta sorprendida, pues se casó con Darién y él utilizaba el nombre de Endymión Shields

- Si mi amor, nuestro matrimonio siempre es válido a pesar de que en ese momento yo era Endymión Shields, las cuestiones legales siempre las vio Artemis, no te preocupes, pero yo decía casarnos por la Iglesia, siempre fue tu sueño casarte en la capilla de la montaña, aquella donde el paisaje es maravilloso

- Darién, te acordaste, eso te lo dije cuando teníamos 7 años, aunque claro nunca te dije que con el que me gustaría casarme era contigo – expuso la chica toda roja

- Por supuesto Serena, siempre recordaba todo lo que me decías, a pesar de que te hacía una que otra travesura en aquel tiempo – dijo riéndose

-Travesuras, te la pasabas molestándome – dijo la chica con fingido enfado

- Es que desde ese momento te amaba y no sabía cómo llamar tu atención – le dijo el pelinegro viéndola a los ojos y ella lo besó con infinita ternura, un beso suave en los labios

- sabes siempre soñé con este momento, el que tú estuvieras conmigo, y ahora con nuestro bebé – decía Darién con mucho amor

Siempre soñé que tú vendrías a mí,  
hoy que es así me siento tan feliz,  
creo estar soñando cuando tú me besas así.  
Todo mi amor lo tienes tú, mi bien,  
mi corazón, lo tienes tú también  
creo estar soñando cuando tú me besas así.  
Si te miro bien no me puedo contener yo ya más  
si te beso así, pero también tengo miedo de perder tu amor,  
¡Oh! mi amor no me dejes.  
Siempre soñé que tú vendrías a mí,  
hoy que es así me siento tan feliz,  
creo estar soñando cuando tú me besas así.  
Todo mi amor lo tienes tú, mi bien,  
mi corazón, lo tienes tú también  
creo estar soñando cuando tú me besas así.

Darién y Serena se fueron a la casa de él, al llegar el la cargó en sus brazos, no quería que nada le pasara ni a ella, ni al bebé, que ya lo esperaban con gran ilusión y eso que sólo contaba con un mes de embarazo, según los resultado de los estudios que le hicieron, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue hablarles a Artemis y Luna para darles la noticia

- Si mamá Luna, hemos pensado casarnos en la capilla y quiero que vengas para que ayudes a Serena, quiero celebrar la boda en quince días

- ¿quince días? Pero Darién es muy corto el tiempo, al menos dame tres meses para preparar todo

- No puedo mamá, si quieres que Serena entre en el vestido de novia de la abuela, debemos casarnos cuando mucho en quince días

- ¿cómo si quiero que entre en el vestido de la abuela?

- Si mamá, Serena tiene un mes de embarazo – dijo Darién de lo más tranquilo, pero del otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchaba el alboroto por la noticia

- De acuerdo Darién en quince días, pero si quieres lo podemos hacer en una semana – dijo Luna alegre por la noticia

- Quince días está bien, mamá

- Entonces partimos inmediatamente para ahí, te vemos al rato o mañana – colgaron enseguida prepararon todo para partir, para no tener problemas Artemis alquiló un avión para que partieran cuando estuvieran listos

Serena por su parte llamó a todas sus amigas para darle la noticia, las cuales en menos de una hora estaban junto a ella para ayudarle con lo de la boda, todos estaban felices

- De verás Serena, nos has ganado a todas – dijo Amy

- Bueno no a todas, Lita tiene quince días que se casó – dice Mina – además Rei y yo estamos felizmente casadas, aunque en el embarazo si nos ganó a todas, eso quiere decir que vamos a tener un sobrino – todas se alegraron, abrazando a Serena, después se calmaron para continuar con la platica

- Tienes razón Mina – dice Patty – pero debemos avisarle a Susy, jamás nos perdonaría que no le avisáramos lo de Serena

-Tienes razón, Patty – yo le aviso – me la encontré en mi Luna de Miel, es muy feliz

- ¡Qué bueno que todo se aclaró Serena!, espero que no haya más dudas – dice Rei

- Ni dudas, ni miedos – dice Serena – he hablado con Darién y decidimos contarnos todo

- Me alegro por ti – dice Rei

- Así es Rei, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, ahora sólo debemos hablar de nuestro amor –dice Darién que en ese momento entraba y le daba un beso a su esposa

No me hables de tristeza  
Ni me sufras por favor  
El dolor es un bandido  
Y yo mi amor estoy aquí contigo  
No me claves tus palabras  
Abandona ya el temor  
Que la vida pasa pronto  
Y no hay que sufrir sin razón  
Yo vivo por tu amor  
Y seguiré luchando  
Con la fuerza que siempre me das  
Yo vivo por tu amor  
Que sigue alumbrando  
Dentro de mi ser lleno de pasión  
yo vivo por tu amor...por tu amor  
En mis brazos hay refugio  
De la vida que se va  
¿Por qué no volvernos locos?  
Sentir, vivir  
La noche poco a poco  
Si de pronto pierdo todo  
Y mi mundo llega al fin  
Me levantaré por ti  
Y lo haré todo de nuevo  
Porque sé que estarás junto a mi

En la noche llegó Luna y por supuesto ya traía el vestido de novia de la abuela, pero lo llevó a la casa de Serena, porque el novio no debía de ver el vestido y de hecho jamás lo había hecho sólo que por fotos, y eso porque Luna nunca lo había dejado que lo viera pues su gran Ilusión era que la esposa de Darién utilizara ese vestido, pues era de tradición familiar, así que por si las dudas de que el novio no debe ver el vestido de la novia, nunca se lo enseñó. El vestido era una belleza, realizado a mano con encaje de Brujas, con hilo de Seda, muy finamente elaborado, el vestido tenía corte de princesa y una falda de amplio vuelo, el velo era una belleza también, suave y vaporoso como una bella nube, por supuesto Luna se llevó a Serena para que se probara el vestido y hacerle los ajustes necesarios para la boda, y como después se hizo tarde avisaron que no iban a poder regresar que se quedarían en casa de Serena. Darién por supuesto quiso ir a verlas pero conociendo a su mamá Luna prefirió quedarse solo, acababa de recuperar a su princesa para que en unos instantes se la quitaran de nuevo.

Los días pasaron volando afortunadamente para la pareja, pues en algunas ocasiones habían tenido que separarse por motivo de la boda, sin embargo el que más se frustraba era el pobre de Darién, pero el tiempo que pasaban juntos ambos se mimaban demasiado, demostrándose todo el amor que se daban, Darién procuraba tener momentos románticos a solas, iban al lago a ver una puesta de sol, tenían cenas románticas a la Luz de la Luna, un día se la robó todo el día, en un Yate que compró al cual le puso como nombre "Princesa Serenity" en honor a su esposa, a pesar de las múltiples ocupaciones con la ayuda de Diana, pudieron escaparse para al menos poder disfrutar a solas de su amor.

-Darién mi amor, cada día me sorprendes con tus detalles

- Serena, esto es poco comparado con la dicha de tenerte a mi lado – y juntos disfrutaron de una bella puesta de sol mientras se amaban profundamente.

Unos días antes de la boda, a ambos les dieron su despedida de soltero, una para Darién, una para Serena, pero Luna quiso que se hicieran una para ambos, para que todos sus amigos les desearan sus buenos deseos a ambos chicos.

- Bueno Serena, Darién espero que estén disfrutando de esta pequeña bienvenida de esposos, es una despedida diferente, porque aquí le damos la bienvenida como una futura pareja de casados, además de que antes de que te casaras con Darién por el civil no pudiste tener una – decía Luna muy emocionada

- Tienes razón mamá, pero si se la hacíamos el tío de Serena hubiese sospechado, recuerda que según él estaba sacando provecho – decía Diana y todos rieron, debido a que se acordaron todo lo que tuvo que hacer Darién para que se casara con su amada princesa

La noche anterior a la boda Serena durmió en su casa, pues según Luna ella debería salir de su casa, para ir a la capilla, no de casa de su esposo y por más protestas de Darién, Luna no dio su brazo a torcer

Sin embargo, ambos hablaron por teléfono

- Serena, mi amor, al fin después de tanto que pasamos, mañana estaremos unidos para siempre

- Sí mi Darién, al fin podemos estar juntos en nuestras tristezas y alegrías

- Te amo Serena, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo

Te amo desde la tierra al cielo tú ves que te amo,  
te lo grita mi cuerpo de nuevo te amo  
entre tierno y violento, te juro que te amo  
con total sentimiento, te amo  
porque me haces crecer, porque me haces hombre

- Yo también te amo Darién

- Serena, desde que te vi, aun siendo una hermosa niña, sabía que no podía amar a nadie más que a ti, Te amo

Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba, y ya te imaginaba así,  
te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento con estas palabras: te amo

Sin embargo, pronto se les acabó el encanto, pues Luna tomó la extensión del teléfono – Queridos jovencitos, si no se duermen, no creo que lleguen a tiempo para casarse, además Darién, no querrás que Serena este ojerosa en su boda – y no tuvieron más remedio que despedirse sabiendo que el día de mañana estarían juntos para siempre

Al despertar Darién estaba realmente nervioso, en pocas horas estaría unido para siempre a su gran amor: Serena, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y de Artemis pudo estar listo a tiempo, iba vestido elegantemente con un Tuxedo Gris Plata, la boda era al atardecer.

- ¿cómo quedé? – pregunta Darién nervioso

- te ves muy bien hijo – dice Artemis

- En serio Darién, hermano, Serena diría que te ves como un Adonis – dice Diana

- ¿En verdad hermana me veo bien?

- Claro Darién, mamá me dejó porque sabía que me ibas a necesitar – dice Diana divertida

Como era costumbre de lugar fue en un caballo hacia la capilla, el camino estaba decorado con guirnalda de flores generalmente de color blanco, había de todo tipo desde las sencillas margaritas hasta la más elegante orquídea, sin olvidar a las rosas, los tulipanes, las camelias, además que había pequeñas lámparas todavía sin encender, Darién llegó a la capilla por supuesto todos sus amigos estaba ahí, se encontraba nervioso.

Serena se despertó temprano y al igual que Darién estaba sumamente nerviosa, le hicieron que se diera un baño de espumas, después le dieron un masaje tranquilizante, y llegado el momento la maquillaron y la peinaron, el maquillaje era discreto y natural, resaltando sus hermosos ojos, sus labios cual carmín eran bellos y sedosos en fin la imagen ideal de cualquier novia. Al terminar se vio al espejo, en realidad parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas

- Serena, hija, te ves preciosa – dijo Luna

- Gracias mamá Luna – respondió la rubia que en ese tiempo ya se había acostumbrado llamarla de esa forma

- En serio Serena, te ves hermosísima –dijeron al unísono todas sus amigas, en ese instante llegó el carruaje tirado por caballos y se subió en él admirando el camino tan ricamente adornado, mientras que todas las demás se fueron en una Limosina, al llegar a la capilla Artemis la tomó del brazo para entrar a la capilla, la cual estaba situada en la cima de una montaña, la parte donde se encontraba el altar, tenía una gran ventanal donde se apreciaba el paisaje y la vista era espectacular, Darién estaba esperándola al pie del altar al verla se quedó maravillado, en realidad su amada Serena se veía maravillosa vestida de blanco

Te veo tan hermosa que no me queda más que  
entregarte mis motivos y cederte mis sentidos,  
hoy ha llegado el día que pidiéramos a DIOS  
que uniera nuestras vidas en vínculo de amor  
y el SEÑOR hace eterno este amor que formamos tu y yo.  
Vestida de blanco que hermosa y radiante ves  
ven toma mi mano y caminemos al altar  
jurémonos amor delante del SEÑOR  
que su espíritu nos una y ya no seamos dos tu y yo.

Tocaron la marcha nupcial, con la que Serena entró a paso lento, al llegar junto a Darién, Artemis depositó la mano de ella en la de él, y empezó la ceremonia, al mismo tiempo que el atardecer, el cual se veía era hermosísimo, el sol con sus tonalidades amarillas y naranjas hacia resplandecer a los novios,

- Darién Chiba, ¿Aceptas a Serena Tsukino por esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tus vida?

- Acepto

- Serena Tsukino, ¿Aceptas a Darién Chiba por esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tus vida?

- Acepto

Después de darse el sí y se dieron el beso al terminar la ceremonia junto con el último rayo de sol, que según algunas leyendas es verde si existe el amor verdadero, y así fue todos los invitados pudieron ver ese maravilloso rayo verde, al salir de la capilla todos les desearon bendiciones tirándole arroz como símbolo de buena fortuna.

- Felicidades Serena, Felicidades Darién – les decían todos y cada uno de sus amigos ahí presente, no faltó nadie de ellos.

Después se dirigieron al lago donde sería la recepción estaba ricamente engalanado, con guirnalda de flores blancas y rojas

Las mesas tenían bouquet de flores, con lámparas de vela que iluminaba tenuemente, en comparación de la Luna Llena que se reflejaba en el cielo estrellado, tal parecía que la misma naturaleza, daba sus mejores galas deseándole la felicidad esta bella pareja.

- Un momento por favor – dijo Artemis y todos pusieron su atención en él – estamos aquí para celebrar junto con mis amados hijos su unión, sabemos que su amor es fuerte y verdadero, ha sufrido muchas pruebas, pero han logrado superarlas todas y en recompensa de ello están juntos, brindo por Serena y Darién, Salud – y todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron – Salud – después de beber sus copas de manera cruzada lo tradicional en la boda la pareja tiró hacia atrás sus copas para que se rompieran como símbolo de felicidad y prosperidad.

Después la pareja empezó su baile como recién casados

My love, There´s only you in my life,  
the only thing that´s bright,  
my first love, You´re every breath that I take  
You´re every step I make  
And I want to share  
All my love with you No one else will do  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love  
Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
Forever I´ll hold you close in my arms  
I can´t resist your charms  
And love, Oh, love, I´ll be a fool  
For you, I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh, you know I don´t mind  
Cause you, You mean the world to me  
I know, I know, I´ve found in you  
My endless love

Después de su baile, todos aplaudieron, después de unas piezas más de música llegó el momento tan ansiado de recibir el ramo y le tocó a Patty, todas estaban emocionadas, después tocó el turno de lanzar la liga y la agarró Richard, el cual aprovechó para anunciar su compromiso con Amy

Mientras la fiesta continuaba, Darién llevó a Serena al Yate, la habitación estaba cubierta de rosas, la cama tenía un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas sobre una manto cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas, ahí la pareja de enamorados se amó nuevamente con tanta pasión como tenían desde el principio de su relación

Pasaron los meses y por supuesto el embarazo de Serena se empezó a notar, se veía tan linda.

Tú viniste sonriendo no sé bien de donde  
con aire tan puro de quien del futuro espera la sonrisa encontrar  
Tu vestido sin curvas, tus sueños guardando  
yo quedo pensando que el día que el llegue será solo felicidad  
No sé quién eres tú, ni cual tu origen  
es tan solo sé que luces linda esperando un bebe  
esperando un bebe  
Espero que haya sido con mucho amor  
quien sea que fue, él te vea también que luces linda  
esperando un bebe  
Tus deseos serán todos satisfechos  
importante es que tu sepas esperar  
tu voz ensaya la canción que un día  
muchas veces con ternura cantaras  
y tu vives pensando que nombre tendrá  
el amor que de tu propio amor va a nacer  
y ese amor que en tus brazos tendrás

Cada mes la pareja iba al ginecólogo y veían por la pantalla del ultra sonido como iba creciendo el bebe, sin embargo no se sabía que sexo sería pues no se dejaba verse, por más intentos que hacían, no lo lograban sin embargo sucedía algo extraño, la barriga de Serena era muy grande, algunos decían que era porque era muy glotona, sin embargo Diana decía que a lo mejor tenía dos sobrinos en lugar de uno

- Pero Diana, no puedes decir esa barbaridad – decía Lita – si en el ultrasonido solo sale uno

- Lita tiene razón, además mira aquí están las pruebas – expresaba Amy mientras le mostraba las fotos del ultrasonido

- Ya sé, pero ve la panza ahí hay dos niños, no uno – decía Diana muy segura

- puede que Diana tenga razón, si parece que Serena se tragó un elefante – decía Mina

- Mina – gritaron todas

- Pues le apuesto lo que sea que serán gemelos – exclamó Diana confiada

- De acuerdo, Diana apostamos contigo

Transcurrieron los días, Darién y Serena empezaron a preparar el cuarto del bebé, pero como sabía que iba a ser no se decidían, por lo que Diana sugirió que arreglaran dos cuartos uno para niño y otro para niña, debido a que había muchas habitaciones decidieron hacerlo.

Luna le organizó un Baby Shower a Serena, todas sus amigas participaron y por supuesto también los amigos, como siempre se formaron dos bandos los que querían niña y los que querían niño, las únicas que no estaban en esa situación eran Diana y Mina que se había anexado a la locura de Diana que serían dos bebes un niño y una niña

Por fin llegó el esperado día del nacimiento del bebe Chiba Tsukino, apenas Serena empezó a tener las primeras contracciones Darién se puso nervioso, pero logró superarlo, necesitaba la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad, poco después llegaron al hospital y metieron a Serena a la sala de partos, Darién entró con ella con la debida vestimenta y empezó la labor de parto poco después nacía el niño Chiba Tsukino, sin embargo los dolores de parto continuaban

- Serena, continúa tu labor, pues se está asomando otra cabecita – dijo la ginecóloga

- ¡Qué! – gritaron los dos

- Que son dos bebes, parece que en el ultrasonido uno siempre tapaba al otro – dijo risueña la doctora

Pronto Serena tenía en sus brazos a sus hijos, un niño y una niña, junto a ella estaba Darién abrazándola mientras juntos observaban a sus hijos

- Darién son bellísimos – decía Serena

- Claro si se parecen a la mamá – contesto Darién mientras le daba un beso en la frente

- pues yo creo que más bien al papá – dice divertida la rubia

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos los estaban felices, sobre todo Diana y Mina, que gracias a las apuestas ese día ambas estaban "ricas"

- se lo dijimos que serian dos bebes un niño y una niña – decían las dos divertidas ante la sorpresa de todos

Darién y Serena estaban felices, pues sus bebes venían a completar su sueño, un sueño de amor que habían compartido desde niños y que hoy se veía cumplido

**Canciones por orden de Aparición** No te vayas cantada por José Luís Perales, Casémonos de el Combo de las estrellas, Siempre soñé de los hermanos Carrión, Yo vivo por tu amor de Chayanne, Te amo de Noelia, Te amo de Franco de Vita, Vestida de blanco Luis Santiago, Endless Love Diana Rosse, Tan Linda de Roberto Carlos

recuerden que las canciones pueden ser interpretadas tambien por otros artistas

* * *

Muy bien chicas, el proximo capitulo es el final como ven el destino quiso que esta pareja estuviera unida y le regalo dos regalos de la vida: Sus hijos

Este capitulo se lo dedico a alejaym por su cumpleaños, espero lo disfrute besos y muchas felicidades y tambien va dedicado a todas las chicas FanFiction que son mamás, tambien para mi mami Milenia Angels que es tambien la mami de muchas, besos

Mamás pasenla bonito en su día

tambien le dedico el capitulo a todas las que adivinaro que Darien no se fue y aquellas que predijeron que Serena estaba embarazada

Gracias a por los reviews recibidos :  
pichicoy  
PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt  
sailor lady  
yumi kamagatha  
mairetchiba  
chibiusa87  
Lady Tortoise  
anyreth  
Milenia Angels  
sailor guiselle  
SereyDarien  
mariaelena83  
Miko Fleur  
isabel  
midmoon85

(les pido perdón si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus review pues me animan a actualizar lo mas pronto posible (jiji)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

Cherrie

Nos vemos y espero sea la proxima Semana

9 - mayo - 2009


	17. Epilogo:Tu y yo

**Nuestra ****sinfonía**** de Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Epilogo. Tú y yo**

Pasaron seis meses de que Serena tuvo a los gemelos, a los cuales le pusieron Serena y Darién, en realidad ambos se estrenaban como padres y no lo hacían nada mal, además que todos los días había alguien para ayudarlos, pues por ser los primeros bebés que habían entre los amigos estaban superconsentidos.

Pronto Amy y Richard dieron la noticia de la fecha de su matrimonio, se casarían en un mes, y cuando lo hicieron Diamante y Patty dieron la noticia de que se casarían en tres meses, todos estaban felices y sorprendidos, pues la dulzura y la ternura de la chica había producido un cambio de 180 grados en Diamante, el cual ayudaba a todos en lo que podía y sobre todo gracias a su trabajo había recuperado las empresas de su padre que estaban en Bancarrota

La Boda de Amy y Richard fue de lo mejor, no tan romántica como la de Serena y Darién, pero eso sí se distinguió por su estupenda planeación y perfecto orden, a pesar de que Amy deslumbraba a todos por ser un novia muy linda, la belleza de Serena deslumbraba a todos

- Pero que linda mujer – decía uno de los invitados

- Así es, es una belleza – decía otro

- ¿Quién será ella? – se preguntaban ambos

- Esa chica rubia se llama Serena Tsukino de Chiba, y es mi mujer – decía Darién a los invitados con mucho orgullo

Un anillo en el dedo, Es mi mujer  
Una estrella en el pelo, Es mi mujer  
Un secreto al oído, Un sabor conocido  
Un color familiar, Toda una vida.  
Una voz escondida, Es mi mujer  
Fierecilla dormida, Es mi mujer  
Una suave melena, Un amor sin veneno  
Una forma de amar Desconocida  
Y así la quiero, así amor de cuerpo entero  
La quiero Mujer  
Y así la quiero, la quiero, así Mujer cada momento  
La quiero Tener  
Una tarde caliente, Es mi mujer  
Una noche de viento, Es mi mujer  
Una lluvia constante, Un te quiero distinto  
Un encanto total, Enamorada  
Y así la quiero, así amor de cuerpo entero  
La quiero Mujer  
Y así la quiero, la quiero, así Mujer cada momento  
La quiero Tener  
Una tarde caliente, Es mi mujer

En ese momento Serena ve a su esposo y se acerca a él y le da un beso

- Hola mi amor, ¿dónde te habías metido? – dijo la chica

- Pues aquí presumiendo a la mujer más bella del mundo – dice Darién en tono seductor haciendo que la chica se sonroje

- Con su permiso Señores, mi mujer me reclama – se despiden y se van con Mina la cual estaba con Malaquite cuidando a los bebes de ellos, los cuales al verlos le tiende la mano y Darién abrazó a Rini y Serena a Darién Jr., cualquiera que los veía se daban cuenta que era una familia completamente feliz

- Serena, te amo – decía Darién m

- igual yo a ti – respondía Serena y se besaron, no les daba pena demostrar su amor, después de lo que habían pasado no querían desperdiciar ni un minuto de su amor.

- Serena, tú eres todo para mí

Quiero ser tu canción desde principio a fin,  
quiero rozarme en tus labios y ser tu carmín.  
ser el jabón que te suaviza, el baño que te baña,  
la toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada.  
Yo quiero ser tu almohada, tu edredón de seda,  
besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir  
yo quiero ser el sol que entra y da sobre tu cama,  
despertarte poco a poco, hacerte sonreír.  
Quiero estar en el más suave toque de tus dedos,  
entrar en lo más íntimo de tus secretos,  
quiero ser la cosa buena, liberada o prohibida,  
ser todo en tu vida.  
Todo lo que me quieras dar quiero que me lo des,  
yo te doy todo lo que un hombre entrega a una mujer,  
ir más allá de ese cariño que siempre me das,  
me imagino tantas cosas, quiero siempre más.  
Tú eres mi dulce desayuno, mi pastel perfecto,  
mi bebida preferida el plato predilecto,  
yo como y bebo de lo bueno y no tengo hora fija,  
de mañana, tarde o noche no hago dieta.  
Y este amor que alimenta a mi fantasía,  
es mi sueño, es mi fiesta, es mi alegría,  
la comida más sabrosa, mi perfume, mi bebida,  
es todo en mi vida.  
Todo hombre que sabe querer, sabe dar y pedir a la mujer,  
lo mejor y hacer de este amor, lo que come, que bebe, que da, que recibe.  
El hombre que sabe querer, y se apasiona por una mujer,  
convierte su amor en su vida, su comida y bebida, en la justa medida

Pasaron los tres meses y llegó el turno para Patty de casarse con Diamante, todos estaban felices pues era la última de las amigas que se casaba, pues Susy se casó en el crucero cuando viajó con Owen

La fiesta de ambos fue maravillosa y por supuesto ahí se supo que Rei, Mina y Lita estaban embarazadas, lo que causó júbilo en todos

- Esto parece epidemia – dijo Diana – lo bueno es que de todas solamente será uno, el tener gemelos sólo se lo dejó a Serena y Darién, por lo que todos rieron con la ocurrencia de la chica, pero rogaban porque fuera verdad

Pasaron los años, Diana se casó con un primo de Richard que conoció cuando nació su hijo con Amy. En ese tiempo si bien habían tenido problemas habituales de toda la vida, la historia de Serena y Darién había sido de lo mejor, debido a la herencia que les dejaron sus padres, las cuales con la ayuda de todos formaron un gran consorcio donde todos eran accionista, pero lo más importante es que fundaron una asociación para ayudar a niños huérfanos, Serena y Darién adoptaron a algunos, sobre todos aquellos que se quedaron sin padres siendo unos bebés, en fin tenían en total 6 hijos dos de ellos y cuatro más dos niñas y dos niños los cuales llamaron: Kenji, Adriel, Ikuko y Dina, les pusieron los nombres de sus padres. Lita y Andrew tenían dos hijos, dos niños, uno se llamaba Andrew y el otro Nicolas, por su parte Rei tenía una sola niña a la cual pusieron el nombre de Rei, Mina tenía dos niña y un niño que se llamaban Mina, Amy y Malaquite, Amy tenía un niño que se llamaba Richard, Susy tenía dos niñas llamada Susy y Rose, Patty tenía dos niños y una niña llamados Diamante, Julián y Paty, al menos los problemas difíciles ya había terminado

- Darién, no puedo creer que Serena y Darién vayan a cumplir cinco años

- Así es mi amor, cinco años de compartir una familia contigo, nunca he sido tan feliz porque mi amor, porque siempre hemos sido tu y yo

Tú y yo un ramo de imágenes  
tú y yo una simple formula  
tu y yo caminan las hadas de aquí para allá  
tú y yo un nido de pájaros  
tú y yo llegando el silencio  
tú y yo se forma una página  
tú y yo haciendo una fabula  
tú y yo jugamos un verso sin comas si reglas  
sin tiempos ni acentos  
dejamos la noche crecer  
comienzan los besos  
hacer un intento la luna es más grande que ayer  
se hunden mis manos a cada momento  
encuentro una flor eres tú,  
me siento tan cerca, te siento tan dentro  
te miro en un rayo de luz  
tú y yo la flor y la fabula  
tú y yo el nido de un águila  
tú y yo una simple fórmula  
tú y yo la luz ha nacido ya  
tú y yo el sol viene entrando  
deslizas tus pasos y el día se queda  
testigo de lo que paso  
después tu sonrisa mirando el espejo  
recuerdas tu primer amor  
es una aventura rozar tu rodilla  
estoy acercándome a ti  
te entregas y olvidar tirado en el suelo  
un verso que hiciste de mi  
...tú solamente el amor, solo tú

- sabes Darién, estoy recordando cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, fue maravilloso

- Así es Serena, yo jamás olvidaré ese día porque además fue la primera vez que te besé

Nunca mi amor olvidaré  
cuando por primera vez yo te besé  
nunca mi amor olvidaré  
todo el mundo de ilusión de nuestro ayer  
Nunca olvidaré la horas  
que pasamos juntos en aquel café  
la emoción que yo sentí  
al acariciar tu piel  
Tu tenias quince años  
yo no había cumplido aún los dieciséis  
desde entonces soy feliz  
tal y como lo soñé  
Nunca mi amor olvidaré  
cuando por primera vez yo te bese...

- Si Darién, fue hermoso es día, y a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, nuestro amor triunfó

- Así es Serena y aun así cada día te quiero más

Si me preguntas se te quiero de verdad,  
si en la distancia necesito tu cariño,  
si me preguntas yo te quiero contestar,  
que para mí tú eres el sueño más querido.  
Cada día más, necesito saber de ti,  
cada día más, necesito tenerte aquí,  
cada día más, a tu lado quiero vivir,  
y luchar los dos por el mismo amor cada día más y más  
Si me preguntas si te quiero de verdad,  
desde el instante que llegaste tú a mi vida,  
si me preguntas yo te quiero contestar,  
que tú me diste la razón para vivirla.  
Cada día más, necesito saber de ti  
cada día más, necesito tenerte aquí,  
cada día más, a tu lado quiero vivir,  
y luchar los dos por el mismo amor cada día más y más

La pareja se dio un beso lleno de amor, ternura y pasión para amarse como lo hacían cada día y como lo harían por el resto de su vida, por que el verdadero amor nunca muere

Estoy seguro que tú sabes  
siempre ha parecido como siglos  
sin embargo nos conocemos el uno al otro por un millón de años  
ahora, Quizá te conocí ante de la raza humana  
pero hoy siento como la primera vez que te vi.  
¡El amor nunca muere!  
¿Porque no me crees?  
Es muy difícil de explicar  
los siglos han pasado, mi vida fue fría y vacía  
Ahora volví y todo es extraño  
Pero una cosa es aun cierta: nuestro amor perdurara por siempre  
¡El amor nunca muere!  
Ahora estamos juntos  
y no hay poder en este mundo  
que tenga la voluntad para ponerse otra vez entre nosotros  
muestra vida comenzara ahora y para siempre  
una y otra vez volaremos juntos al infinito  
¡El amor nunca muere!

Serena y Darién fueron felices, viviendo su amor como una sinfonía de Amor

Otra vez estamos juntos  
dando vueltas por el mundo  
sin problemas y sin nada en que pensar  
Nos cansamos de las fiestas  
preferimos las estrellas  
que en la noche se reflejan sobre el mar  
Si te sientes aburrida  
yo te doy la solución  
Vamos para mi guarida  
que te enseño mi canción  
La sinfonía de amor  
la sinfonía de amor  
no te quites los zapatos,  
calentemos el motor  
La sinfonía de amor,  
la sinfonía de amor  
meditemos acercarnos  
bien podemos calentarnos tu y yo  
Otra tarde barranquina  
que termina en una esquina  
bien sentados conversando a media luz  
Una par de copas servidas  
mil miradas compartidas  
se que estoy pensando ahora lo mismo que tú  
la sinfonía de amor  
la sinfonía de amor...

FIN

**Canciones por orden de Aparición** Las canciones de este capítulo son: Es mi mujer de Emmanuel, Cama y Mesa de Roberto Carlos, Tu y yo de Emmanuel, Dieciséis años y cada día mas de Julio Iglesias , Love Never Dies de Liebe Stirbt Nie (en español)y Sinfonía de Amor de los nosequien y nosecuantos

recuerden que las canciones pueden ser interpretadas tambien por otros artistas

* * *

Muy bien chicas, Llego el Final, pero no se preocupen, muy pronto subiré otra novela de este mismo estilo y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como lo esta y sobre todo espero contar con todo su apoyo, las quiero

Ahora las dedicaciones de este capitulo

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sailor Lady y Milenia Angels por su cumpleaños, espero lo disfruten besos y muchas felicidades y tambien va dedicado a todas las chicas FanFiction que siguieron mi fic de manera atenta dejandome un review en cada capitulo desde que empezó la historia

anyreth  
isabel  
liebende lesung  
Milenia Angels  
Patty ramirez de chiba  
SereyDarien  
Lady Tortoise  
yumi kamagatha

Tambien a las que le pusieron mi fic en favoritos

Aiven Chiva  
Amsz88Chiba  
AngieShields  
Annette Chiba  
cristy19  
DoraSan Moon  
jokkisere86  
julimoon  
kary chiba  
Lady Tortoise  
lerinne  
lori amaya  
mairethchiba  
Milenia Angels  
Nathyot  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba  
pichicoy  
sailorgisselle  
Sandy 31.  
SereyDarien  
WinnitaMoon

y a los que me pusieron en alerta para estar pendiente de los capitulos

ale-cullen4  
Annette Chiba  
ciakaira  
goordita  
Lady Tortoise  
lerinne  
mairethchiba  
Miko Fleur  
Milenia Angels  
oranjitenshi  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba  
Sandy 31.  
SeReNyMoOn  
SILVERMOON88

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior

anahi liliana  
blue moon dancer  
isabel  
lerinne  
liebende lesung  
mairethchiba  
mariaelena83  
midmoon85  
patty ramirez de chiba  
pichicoy  
PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt  
sailorgiselle  
sailor lady  
SereyDarien  
Lady Totoise  
yumi kamagatha  
(les pido perdón si alguna se me olvidó o escribí mal su nombre)

besos

gracias a todas y gracias por sus felicitaciones

Cherrie

15 - mayo - 2009


End file.
